Misery Business
by AlwaysLove90
Summary: Hardy feud story that follows my own angle as of the MITB match. Katrina has made mistakes before, will she make more? Can Jeff get the title and keep the girl? One chapter to go. Matt Jeff Christian Stephanie HHH OC's. Please R
1. I'm In The Business of Misery

**A/N - I used to write a lot, but since stumbling across this thanks to eyeliner princess, I got inspired to write again and this is what I came up with.**

**This is a rewrite of the first chapter I had written under the title It All Ended Before It Had The Chance to Begin, which I spent all day at uni on Friday rewriting instead of doing coursework.**

_Summary - Katrina had everything she wanted on Raw. A job she loved doing, backstage out of the way, a friend in Stephanie McMahon but after seven years, the revelation of an affair forced her to jump onto the other brand just as things are starting to heat up in the Hardy's and Edge storyline. Will she continue to stay out of the limelight? Will she mend her broken heart? Who is behind the attack's on Jeff? Why did Matt attack his brother at the Rumble? What is Vickie so smug about it?_

Chapter One - In The Business Of Misery.

The WWE had turned into quite a miserable place lately. At least that's how I felt. Between the HBK storyline and the Hardy's fighting, it just felt that there was no one for the fans to really get behind and root for anymore. I knew the writer's probably knew what they were doing, but it just felt to me as though the spark, the electricity that had made me want to get into the business in the first place had gone.

I had noticed it more since my move from Raw to Smackdown. A move I didn't want to make, but that was the only option after all that had happened.

I worked closely with Stephanie behind the scenes, and getting close with one of the writers was bound to get messy, especially when a talk of me moving to a more on-screen role. I wanted to get there on my own merit, not just because of who I was sleeping with. A move to Smackdown seemed the right thing to do, no matter how much further back in the pegging order I was, it was much easier to be invisible and fall out of love than be in the spotlight.

I had to content myself with paperwork and getting to know the Divas on the roster. I was pretty much their bitch for the next few weeks, just to get myself settled, so Stephanie said anyway. I missed Raw, and the odd babysitting job I got left to do, instead of my more frequent role of general assistant to anyone that needed it. There was a feeling of everyone maybe knowing what had happened though, rumours travel fast in the locker-room, whether or not they are fuelled by a fictional storyline or if it was fact.

* * *

First day, thought I should make an effort, so I was in early to gather up my paperwork for the day. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, so it didn't take long. Maybe I didn't need to get up as early.

It was late afternoon before the majority of superstars had arrived, I had left all my stuff in my makeshift office and wandered around the arena, hands stuffed in as far as my hoody pockets as they would go. I may had come into work early, but I wasn't dressed for business. I was dressed as though I had just gotten out of bed: a pair of old baggy jeans hanging from my hips and a plain gray zip up hoody. I could worry about my hair later, as currently I was hiding beneath my bright orange hat - okay, so maybe I wasn't keeping as low a profile as I wanted to, but it was cold.

As more of the superstars arrived, I decided it was probably a good idea to get myself sorted. Change clothes, sort hair, make myself look remotely presentable before I checked on the girls. I knew a couple of them from when they were on Raw, so I was looking forward to seeing a few familiar faces, other than Vickie. But we didn't exactly get on.

* * *

It was nearly time for the taping, the girls were sorted with everything they needed and their cars were booked for getting them to the airport and their connections to the various places they were going were organised. All I had to do now was check over the script and make sure that everyone I had been left in charge of was where they needed to be.

I grabbed the latest draft of the script, which was still bound to change at least twice before things kicked off and was on the hunt for a drinks machine. It was a pre-show ritual I had started on my first day, the read-through with a can of Pepsi in the parking lot. Classy, huh?

As I approached the machine I spotted Jeff Hardy, definitely one of the perks of working on Smackdown. His hair was darker than usual, still a variety of colours, but dull. Presumably due to his storyline. I hadn't seen him in this sombre state before. He got to the machine just as I did, and I gestured for him to use it first, thinking he probably had somewhere to be. He shook is head and stood his ground, waiting for me to go first, "Hey, have I seen you around before?"

I made my selection from the machine, "Maybe, I used to kick around Raw running after Steph, but now I'm here running after Vickie, and everyone else…"

"Katrina, there you are! I need to speak to you about the changes in tonight's script!" Vickie called from a doorway I hadn't even noticed. I shook the script I had in my hand,

"Just getting to reading it now." I glanced over at her, the look in her eyes was telling me to move. Fast. "Okay, I guess that's my cue…" I trailed off, following after her. Ignoring the thought that Jeff had jus mumbled something to me as I walked away.

* * *

Vickie paced the floor in her office, "And what did Jeff want?"

"Nothing," I sighed, running my hands through my now perfectly straightened hair - how I loved getting the stylist to do it for me - "We just both went to the drinks machine."

"Well, it's not a good idea for you to get involved with him…We can't have you influencing the writers, can we?" Either that was a really bad joke and a coincidence, or she was warning me off having a repeat of my fling at Raw.

"Firstly, you aren't my mother. Secondly, even if you were, we barely said two words to each other and suddenly we're involved?" I flicked through the script, still unread, wondering what was so urgent that she had wanted to talk to me about in the first place. Especially since she had spent the past ten minutes berating me about Jeff Hardy. "I'm going to go read this, without you hovering over me." I glanced down at my watch, "There's two hours til the taping starts, meet back here in half an hour?" I tried to sound almost friendly, I didn't want to make things unnecessarily tense. I slipped out of the room before Vickie had the chance to reply, plus I was still intrigued to see what the changes were that had got her so riled in the first place.

* * *

I sat in the parking lot, listening to my mp3player to block out any of the noise so I was not disturbed. I did a quick scan of the matches. No changes. The night was still going to end with Edge and Matt defeating Swagger and Jeff, thanks to Vickie - of course. All the promo's that were going to be cut were still in there…

I was disturbed by a hand being placed on my shoulder. Instinctively, I jumped, "Kat, what the hell are you doing here?" Kat. No one had called me that in years, which meant one thing. Danny.

I removed my headphones whilst standing up and hugged him, "Danny. I had hoped you would still be on the circuit." Finally, a familiar face that I could actually talk to about anything. "Should you not be working?"

"Yep, I'm cutting promo with Matt and Jeff. What happened with Raw? Steph get bored of you?" He seemed surprised that I didn't laugh with him. Well, at least he hadn't heard. Or maybe he just being nice. Danny was probably the nicest guy on the planet. This fact compelled me to tell him the reason behind my move to Smackdown.

"Something like that…" I trailed off, considering whether now was the time or place to be telling him. I hadn't seen the guy in over a year, so I had no reason not to trust him. "You got a minute?" I asked, glancing around me to see if there was anyone lurking around to here what I was about to say. "Stephanie was doing me a favour."

"Yeah, I can see working with Vickie being a real thrill…" Classic Danny. Always wanting to make a joke out of something to try and take my mind off the serious matter.

"I let things to get messy, I let my heart rule my head for a little while. And when I came to my senses, it was too late," I sighed "And I know news travels fast around here, but Steph's managed to keep it quiet. You won't say anything, will you?"

"Course not. But whoever it was, they were an idiot to let you go…" he trailed off, putting his free arm around me. "I better go, but find me later though?" I nodded as he rushed off to work, I thumbed through the pages, and spotting my name at the top of one of them, read much more carefully.

* * *


	2. Let The Drama Unfold

Chapter Two - Let The Drama Unfold

Danny was avidly tapping at his keyboard when I found him. I was meant to be seeing Vickie about the script, but I needed to freak out before I could have a rational conversation with her about it. "Have you seen this?" I dropped the script in front of him, "Have you?"

He looked up at me puzzled, "Kinda working here Kat, what's the deal?" I glanced at his keyboard. Jeff Hardy. Topless. Now I had been in the industry for seven years, it was nothing I hadn't already seen, but it wasn't just the fact that the was topless, it was the vulnerability in his eyes. The same eyes that I had glanced into earlier, that really mesmerised me. "Oh come on! You still have a thing for Jeff, don't you?" I punched him in the arm, fairly gently,

"Not the point right now."

"Okay, what's in the script then?" he asked.

"Oh. You won't even believe this. Not only do I have follow Vickie around like she's god's gift throughout the taping, I have to close the taping with a speech. A frickin' speech. They've given me lines!"

"Well that was sort of implied when you said you had a speech."

I glared at him, gesturing for him to look at the script. He fanned through it, and I told him to stop when he got to the page. I watched him scan over the page, his eyes widening when he read what I was going to have to do.

"So do you still have a thing for Jeff? Cause this could get messy." He laughed.

"Again, not the point. This isn't what they told me was going to happen at the writer's meeting. I know they had to change the rumble thing because the Christian thing went viral online. But this? Are they insane? How is this going to be believable? Nobody even knows who I am!" I ranted, getting ever more stressed by the second.

"Kat, babe. Calm down. You just have to go out there, and say the lines. You'll be fine."

"There are going to be sixteen thousand eight hundred and forty three people out there in the arena, never mind however many more that sees Smackdown. I thought I was going to lay low for few weeks, settle in." I sighed. My cell rang just as Danny was about to say something else, "Hold that thought. I'll find you after the taping."

* * *

I secured my hair in a messy bun, pulling a few strands loose. I would no doubt find a need to fiddle nervously with my hair as I stood in the ring next to Vickie. My first appearance of the evening was quite simple. I was to stand next to Vickie with a clipboard and agree with everything she was saying. I decided the throw my glasses on too, trying to look semi professional in my black shirt and jeans.

I followed Vickie down the ramp, ignoring the boos. They were for her, not for me. Although I knew I could be facing a similar reaction later in the night. Maybe.

I crept under the middle rope, it was definitely a good decision not to wear heels otherwise I never would've made it down that low without falling off the apron of the ring, and handed Vickie the microphone as she took her spot in the centre of the stage. "Excuuuuuuse me," she screeched, only for the chorus of boos from the crowd to get louder, "Excuuuuuuuuse meee." She glanced at me and rolled her eyes, as the crowd slowly began to quieten. "The unrest in the locker room has become clear to me, especially after the Rumble. The Road to Wrestlemania," she paused as the crowd erupted, "is going to be a rocky one. And it is in our interest," she gestured to me who nodded as just as the script said I should, "to make sure that everyone at Smackdown is well prepared for the biggest night of the year."

The crowd began to get restless at Vickie's speech, chants of 'Hardy' and 'You Suck' echoed around the arena as she moved from discussing Wrestlemania, to the WWE title. "My husband Edge, took the opportunity presented to him, and my baby got his title back." This statement was met by a thunderous chorus of boos, "And tonight as Jeff makes his return to Smackdown after losing the title, he will take part in a tag team match with the ECW Champion Jack Swagger, against my husband," Vickie paused for dramatic effect and glanced at me, "and…MATT HARDY!"

It felt as though a jolt of electricity was rushing through my body. There was a sudden buzz about the crowd as they all slowly began to contemplate the idea of Hardy on Hardy, actually… Vickie's music started up and I followed her back out of the ring, being careful not to fall on my backside as I stood on the ring apron. However, instead of following her down the stairs, I jumped from the apron to the bottom of the ramp. Apparently it was to make me look edgy. Spotting a refreshments table when we got backstage, I told Vickie I'd catch up with her later and walked over to it, spotting Danny doing the same.

"Pepsi?" he guessed.

"How did you know?"

"Don't leave it in the machine this time." I glanced over my left shoulder to see Jeff Hardy rush by, paint in one hand, shirt in the other. My gaze locked on him, until he turned round and I quickly looked away, hoping that he hadn't seen me.

Danny raised an eyebrow at me, handing me my drink, "You so do have a thing for Hardy! I knew it!"

"Shut it Dan," I hit him playfully on the arm, "And when did I ever tell you that I was a Hardy's fan in my teen years anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me, "Remember the first time we met? You were rushing around like a maniac before your meeting with the McMahon's and I was-"

"Getting ready for a Raw taping." I cut in, "You had that stupid hat on, and left one of your bags at reception, and me being the kind-hearted soul that I am, ran after you to make sure you had it. You said I saved your ass and your job, just as Stephanie walked by. Dude you were pretty much the reason I got the PA job in the first place." He rolled her eyes at me. We both knew that wasn't strictly true, I only had a few final details to sort out and the contract to sign "And then after my interview and after the taping you got me very very drunk!" In a way, it terrified me that the memory we were recalling was nearly seven years ago. But I think the terror I was feeling was more to do with the fast approaching feeling of impending doom I had.

"Jeff's single you know…" Danny trailed off, nudging me, "And it seems that you are going to be spending a lot of time with him in the next couple off weeks. Who knows what could happen?" He enjoyed teasing me far too much, so I whacked him in the arm,

"Don't think about saying anything else," I warned him, "You know what damage I can do!" He mimed zipping his mouth shut, "Good."

Nothing was going to be happening with Jeff Hardy. The storyline was simple, I was only a device to further the storyline along until Christian was at the back of everyone's minds. There was no romance involving me and anyone. Anyone at all.


	3. Just Five Minutes

**A/N - This isn't such a great chapter, but I thought I'd just post something else see if anyone R&R's, otherwise I dunno if I'll struggle on to write some more, I'm starting to hit a bit of a block.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three - Just Five Minutes.

I paced behind the curtain, Vickie smiled at me. She was about to go out and steal the victory for her Matt and Edge, and then I was going to walk out. I had just been shown the video that was going to the show the Titantron once I was out there.

It was a hotel suite, the same place were Jeff had been 'attacked' before Survivor Series. It only revealed one thing, the thing that was going to leave everyone hanging on for the next week: that Matt didn't attack Jeff. It was an idea that I was already familiar with, the feud between the brothers was something the writer's had wanted to run with for a while. No matter how unbelievable the fans thought it was. When Vickie had explained this all to me earlier in the day, I still didn't understand where my involvement became necessary. She had told me that it wasn't believable for one of the diva's to be working for Jeff. So apparently I was the perfect device to be working with Vickie when I was secretly just digging for information about the attacks. It made sense to someone somewhere, apparently.

I was definitely going to be bringing it up with Stephanie when I called her once the taping was finished. I had tried to call her earlier, but she was either in a meeting, or screening my calls. She would know that I would be surprised to say the least and my sudden involvement.

I glanced down at the monitor, Swagger had just tagged in Jeff who unsurely edged towards his brother. The crowd seemed as unsure as he was, until Matt took the first swing and an all out brawl started. Matt came off worse and Jeff shoved him in the direction of Edge, allowing him to get the tag. "You ready for this?" Vickie asked me, keeping one eye on the monitor,

"As ready as I can possibly can be. Ready to be screwed over by your newest employee?" I thought making a joke might calm me down, but the nervous laugh gave me away. I focussed my attention back to the match, just as Jeff hit the Swanton on Edge, and Vickie hurried down to the ring.

At least it will all be over in five minutes.

* * *

Edge's music started up, my cue for probably making a complete fool of myself in front of thousands of people. I ran my free hand through my hair, now hanging loosely around my shoulders, bringing the microphone up to my mouth with the other. Jeff was slowly making his way up the ramp, both eyes firmly focused on Matt in the ring, pretending to not know I was there, "Looks like you've been screwed over again Jeff." He turned around, doing his best to look startled. "Although that would hardly surprise you, it's been going on for months now. Not even with your own general manager trying to work out who's been after one of her most popular superstars." He continued up the ramp until he was level with me. "I finally found something I thought you and everyone else might find interesting."

The video played, for a few seconds everyone's attention was not on me. "Your hair looks cute like that," Jeff whispered to me. I did my best to not go a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"So, seems like Vickie is running a little business on the side," I said as the video stopped, showing Vickie finishing her conversation with Jeff's attacker. "Something even Edge didn't know about. And Matt, well… if I can't find you on Vickie's payroll, then you just attacked Jeff at the Rumble for your own reason."

"What are you saying?" Vickie cut in as she was supposed to, to a chorus of boos.

"I'm on to you Vickie Guerrero." Now it was time to drop the final bombshell of the show, "I wasn't really sent by the boss to check on how things were running. And I'm going to get to the bottom of what exactly it is that you're doing. And I will tell your boss, Vince will find out anything he wants from my investigation."

Vickie walked towards the edge of the ring closest to the ramp, "Who are you working for?" She screeched, "If it's not Vince, then who the hell are you working for?"

I glanced at Jeff and grinned, "Him."

* * *

Well if those weren't the most terrifying five minutes of my life, I think the only thing that could be worse could be childbirth. I was now standing backstage, waiting for Danny to appear. "Good friend or rather, spy girl," he laughed, "you need a drink."

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day." I linked arms with him as we made our way to the parking lot. Everyone else was long gone, the girls' should be on their flights to their next stops by now. I had decided to take the opportunity to catch up with Danny and take the road trip with him and a few others, whom he was yet to inform me of the identities. "Hang on, are you not driving tomorrow?" I asked as we got into his rental car,

"And that's why I'm not drinking tonight," he laughed, "I'm sensible and quiet now in my old age. We aren't 21 anymore Kat."

"We'll just have one drink then. It's been a long day anyway, so I don't really feel like being up all night." I didn't want to drink too much anyway, I had a tendency to mope after a few beers. And he was sort of right, it wasn't like that night seven years earlier when we were too young to know otherwise. At twenty-eight years old, it was probably time for me to settle down.

* * *

I agreed to meet with Danny at the hotel bar at nine, so I would be leaving my room at nine, since from what I remember, he seemed to function at a different time zone to everyone else. After I had showered, I figured I had long enough to check that there were no problems at the airport, and everyone was where they were supposed to be. In my time on the other brand, I hadn't managed to lose anyone, but that didn't mean I wasn't expecting it to happen eventually.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, so all I had to do was to find something to wear to the bar. Danny said to be casual, which is easy for him to say, but if there were any Divas lurking around I didn't want to look suitably under dressed. Or overdressed for that matter. I knew I was putting far too much thought into this, after all, it was just a drink with a friend.

I opted for my black skinny jeans and a grey tank top. Glancing at the time, with twenty minutes until I was meant to be meeting Danny at the bar, I figured now was as good a time as any to call Steph and interrogate her on my sudden involvement. "You totally pulled that off!" I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear,

"I was ready to swing for someone when I found out. Why didn't you warn me?" It was hard to be mad at her when she sounded so, well, proud of me. I hadn't had that feeling before.

"Because you would never gone along with it if you had some warning!"

I sighed, "You might be right there," I admitted. "But still, talking about throwing me in at the deep end! My first day, you told me that I would just be muddling along doing the usual paperwork and stuff. None of this being a spy nonsense!"

"Aw come on! You loved it really," she laughed, "And Jeff…" she trailed off.

"And Jeff nothing." Suddenly it hit me, "Did you set this up to take my mi-"

"I've got to go, the kids are yelling for me. You should get the next draft of the script by email tonight."

I hadn't heard any yelling in the background, but she was gone before I had the chance to protest. She was up to something.


	4. Dare

**A/N - Okay, so this is a bit of a filler chapter. And I'm no longer ahead, but I'm going to have a play around with a few ideas tonight instead of doing coursework. **

**I would really appreciate some more reviews so I know what you're thinking, cause I know the story is getting many more hits than reviews. All reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. I haven't written in a while and if you think there's something(s) that are not upto scratch then please, please let me know!**

**I also have another couple of ideas which I might be sticking them onto my page in the next couple of days so you can let me know what you think.**

**I promise the next add will be more eventful!**

* * *

Chapter Four - Dare.

Surprisingly, Danny was at the bar waiting for me when I arrived just after nine. I glanced around the room and was thankful to find no Diva's lurking around, however Matt and Jeff were at the bar having a quiet drink. "Just one drink," I reminded him, "You're driving tomorrow, and technically I'm working." He opened his mouth to protest, "I am partly responsible for ensuring that everyone that's not already left, makes it out of here when they are meant to tomorrow. So I am not getting drunk, okay?" He shrugged his shoulders and ordered two beers.

"Who's getting drunk? I'm in!" Matt said, sitting in the chair next Danny, Jeff sitting next to him.

Danny laughed, "No one apparently. Not while she's here." He pointed at me,

Sighing, I took the bottle of beer and had a drink, "We said one drink. Plus, I've still got some work to do tonight," I lied.

"Like I believe that," Danny laughed, "You are never one for leaving work undone before getting ready to go out. Plus, we should be celebrating this reunion, I'll tell the guys to go without me, and we can leave in the afternoon" he suggested.

"You guys could come with us if you like?" Jeff piped up from the end of the bar, "Matt and I are sharing the driving, and we're not leaving til the afternoon. You don't mind, do you Matt?" His brother replied with a shake of his head.

"That's that settled then," Danny grinned. I took another sip of my beer, I had a feeling this was going to be a long night…

* * *

Slamming the shot glass down on the table, "I'm the only girl, this isn't fair," I complained, pouting. This signalled I was definitely drunk. I never usually pouted.

"Another drink?" Jeff said, motioning to the bar.

"As the only girl. I refuse to move." Matt was closest to me so was easiest to push in the direction of the bar, "You goooo!" I said, pushing him.

"And you said I wasn't getting drunk. And you are the most drunk out of all of us!" Danny laughed, moving from sitting next to Jeff, to taking Matt's seat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me, when Matt came back with another round of beers.

"She hasn't even finished her last one yet," Jeff said, pushing the half empty bottle towards me. "Drink up. Can't have you being beaten by the boys, can we?" he teased. I pushed Danny's arm from around my shoulder and sat up, downing the contents of my last beer, and the one that Matt had just bought from the bar before Matt could even sit down.

"I'm bored of beer." I said, using Matt to steady myself as I stood up. "Sex on the beach anyone?" I cautiously walked over to the bar and leaned against a bar stool, ordering a pitcher of the cocktail.

"How many glasses?" the barman asked. He was kind of cute, in a boyish sort of way. He couldn't have been much older than twenty-three. Man, that made me feel old.

"Four straws please?" I replied, and nodding, he handed me four straws. I leaned forward to grab the pitcher, but a hand that was not my own got there first, "You take the straws, I'll get this."

"You're full of good ideas y'know D?" I said, walking back to the table. I glanced at the two free seats, one next to Matt, the other next to Jeff. The latter motioned for me to sit next to him and Danny placed the pitcher down in front of me, "I got four straws." I assessed the four colours in my hand, deciding on the red one, placed it in the pitcher and took a drink.

"You're a funny one Kat," Jeff laughed, finishing his beer. I offered him a straw and pushed the pitcher towards him, "Am I going to like this?" he asked,

"Have you never had sex on the beach before? The drink. Not literally sex on the beach. I'm rambling, just drink." Rambling, another sign that I most definitely drunk.

* * *

Matt was the first to leave the bar, and Danny had just left the table. He offered to walk me to my room, but Jeff said he would walk me once I had finished the glass of water I had been nursing for the previous hour. "I think he's jealous," Jeff mumbled to me just in case Danny wasn't out of earshot.

"He's just drunk. And you're drunk and talking nonsense."

Jeff shook his head, "I'll put my arm around you, he'll turn around just as he gets to the door and you'll see him turn green." He did as he said and put his arm around me, and now that I had sobered up almost completely, felt like playing along and cuddled into him,

"I'm only doing this to prove you wrong." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. I watched Danny as he got to the door of the bar, but he didn't turn around. "Ha." I sat up, but Jeff still kept his arm around my shoulder, "Okay, since I was right, we're going for a walk."

He looked puzzled, "Who said there being anything about a forfeit for losing?"

Standing up and walking away, I glanced over my shoulder where he was still sitting at the bar. "I just decided now, and next time you're right and I'm wrong, you can make me do something I don't want to do either. Now move Hardy!"

* * *

"Remind me why we're out walking the streets at three in the morning?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "Just 'cause we can, I guess. I'm reliving my childhood. I dunno I've been cooped up in business meetings and hotel rooms for too long. Do you want to head back?" I asked, "We could go look at the new scripts? Yeah, let's do that!" I answered before he had the chance to.

"So is this why we'd never seen you around before? You been stuck in an office? I can't believe that in seven years that we've never spoken."

I buried my hands in my pockets, "It's only in the last year or so that I've been let loose," I laughed, "I was gonna get a push on Raw, but I think Smackdown was a better fit for someone coming in to cause a little mayhem." I omitted the fact that the creative team on Raw had ulterior motives for getting me into the spotlight.

We got back to the hotel. It was almost four am. It was definitely either going to be a short sleep and an afternoon nap in the back of the car. Jeff stood at the door of my room as I jumped onto my queen sized bed, turning on my laptop. I gestured for him to come and sit next to me as I waited for my emails to load. Scanning through the titles as each one popped up. Spam, spam, spam.

"So what do you think it'll be?" Jeff asked,

I found the email and opened the attachment, "Well, how much more farfetched can it get? I mean tonight, I was a spy." We both laughed. I'd heard Jeff laugh a lot that evening and it was a really nice laugh. Is that an odd thing to notice? Maybe I was still slightly intoxicated. Stephanie had only emailed a few notes which I read to Jeff as I read them, "Jeff and Matt confrontation…Matt and Edge talk about Vickie…Vickie slaps me. Well, that'll be fun. I get beaten up, nice." Jeff was stifling his laughter, but I knew what would shut him up. "Oh and we have to ki-"

"We have to WHAT?!" He snatched the laptop from me and looked at the document, "Where does it say that?"

I took the laptop back from him, "It doesn't, I was kidding." I went back to the document, "But you and Matt both come to my rescue, providing a comical argument over who got there first. No one is kissing anyone. Unless you and Matt kiss and make up? I think I should make an appearance at the next writing meeting," I teased, "I'll just email someone at creative."

Again, he snatched the laptop from me, this time getting off of the bed and dashing to the other side of the room. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Wouldn't I?" I grinned at him, before biting down on my bottom lip doing my best not to laugh.

Walking back over to me, he handed me back my laptop, "I don't know. But there was something evil about your pretty little laugh there…" He paused to yawn. Which then made me yawn, and then we both laughed. "Night, spy girl."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Playing The Game

**A/N - Sorry it's been a while, I've been toying with this add and the fic in general. I've got a couple of deadlines coming up and need to focus on them. I am enjoying writing this, but the minimal feedback is a bit discouraging. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Playing The Game

The next few days passed quite quickly. The drive to the next city was an interesting journey to say the least. I think Danny was a little annoyed at me, but I wasn't sure why. Jeff was convinced it was because Danny was jealous of him. I told Jeff that he needed to get over himself, in a half joking sort of way.

I felt around my pillow for my phone to check the time. Forcing one eye open, I sighed realising the time was already 10am. I think I was maybe running late. Thankfully there was no sign of a hangover, just a dry throat and some slight gaps in my memory from the previous night. But at least I made it back to my hotel room, and so far there was no evidence to suggest that I was not alone. Sitting up in bed, I glanced back down at my phone to notice two missed calls from Danny and another from Matt. I wasn't awake enough to deal with Danny, so I called Matt first. "So Kittykat you're alive."

"You sound far too awake for this time in the morning," I grumbled, getting out of bed.

"Well, I've been here for an hour."

"Am I meant to know where here is?" I asked, searching through the suitcase I had been living out of for the past two days. Then it dawned on me, "Shit, I was meant to be in early this morning wasn't I? Jeff was meant to call me this morning to wake me up…" I trailed off.

"Well, Jeff's with you isn't he?" What? I ran through to check the bathroom. No one there. And there were no clothes lying on the floor. Unless he had got up before I had woken up and had left the room already? The laughter I could hear did not amuse me in the slightest. "Jeff didn't take that joke much better than you did, but at least you didn't swear at me…" he trailed off, still laughing.

"Not funny Matt. Not funny. I'll call a car and be down there within the hour. Will you cover for me?"

I could hear him sigh, "The only way I can cover for you and Jeff, is by saying you are together. But then again, when you arrive together then it'll even look true. See you in a bit."

He had ended the call before I had the chance to ask him what he meant about me and Jeff arriving together. And then there was a knock at the door of my hotel room. "Cooooming." I called, pulling a pair of jeans on as I stumbled towards the door. I opened the door with one hand, sorting my fly with the other,

"Did Matt wake you too?" I nodded and stood back from the door so he could get in. "He said he's gonna cover for us, but I'm thinking it's not going to be fun when we arrive."

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that one." I pulled the t-shirt I had worn to bed over my head and changed into a purple tank top. "Shall we go?" I looked up at Jeff, he was staring intently at his feet. "Come on J, I've changed in front of you about ten times in the past two days." I laughed, pushing him towards the door.

It was weird being around Jeff. I was so comfortable around him. More so than I ever had been with any other guy, or anyone at all for that matter.

* * *

When we arrived at the venue we were immediately rushed off to a meeting with Stephanie, who was apparently paying us a surprise visit. Unbeknownst to me, supposedly one of her closest friends. The smile she greeted me with was more of a smirk than a smile, especially when she saw Jeff get out of the car after me.

"So where did you and my brother end up last night then?" Matt was enjoying teasing me far too much.

"The same thing we do every night Matthew, drink and talk. You were more than welcome to join us." He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. I was starting to think that perhaps Matt was sharing his thought process with Danny and Stephanie. Apparently Jeff and I were incapable of just being friends.

I knew Steph wouldn't be too annoyed about our lateness, especially since she thinks it's because Jeff and I arrived together. We gathered into the small room that Steph had just walked into. "Kat, we'll talk later." That sounded ominous. "I just wanted to run through a few things for the storyline. We need you two," she gestured to Matt and Jeff, "To fight over her," she pointed at me.

I burst out laughing. Stephanie however, remained deadly serious.

"Basically we're gonna have it so it comes out tonight that you've been with Matt to try and get information out of him about the Jeff thing. And so when Vickie attacks you and they both come to your rescue, Matt turns up first and then Jeff goes off at him." She handed Matt and Jeff new scripts and told them they could leave, but she kept me behind.

"Before you say anything," I warned, "There is nothing going on. Nothing going on with me and anyone." She shook her head at me, "Steph, I promise you. I'm not letting things get messy like that again. And you're bloody storyline is not funny."

She sat down next to me, "You know it has nothing to do with me. And as far as I know, they're going to try and turn this around so Jeff turns heel by teaming up with Michelle McCool."

For the second time in the past five minutes I burst out laughing. Again, I knew she wasn't kidding. "Are they putting something in the water at creative?" I joked, "So how long have I got before I get slapped in the face?"

* * *

The cameraman gave us a thumbs up. It was go time.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, walking out onto the ramp.

I continued walking down to the ring as she stood in the centre of the ring, waiting for the crowd to calm down before she spoke. "As long as you are on my roster, employed by the WWE, you will have to go by my rules."

I walked up the stairs and under the top rope, and took a step closer to her. "I may be on your roster. But I don't wrestle. The contract I signed with Steph and Vince says that all I have to do is a few menial pieces of paperwork and be here for the show for promo stuff. I'm not your bit-"

Right on cue she slapped me and then Adam, or well Edge appeared from the crowd, sliding into the ring and grabbed me. He was holding my arms behind my back and I struggled like the script said I was meant to, trying to wriggle free. Vickie continued to hit me in the stomach. Feeling Adam's grip on me loosen and hearing the crowd begin a half cheer and boo, I leaned forward, knowing that Matt was about to come flying into Adam. As Matt and Adam brawled on the canvas, the crowd erupted as Jeff ran down the ramp and helped me up and I lunged for Vickie, but he held me back. Edge now had the upper hand with Matt, but Jeff was to refrain from helping his brother.

Vickie stood in the corner of the ring, smug, as she looked on at Edge beating into Matt as Jeff held me at arm's length, repeatedly asking if I was okay. His back was turned to Edge, the perfect target for another attack. Seeing Edge get off Matt and preparing himself for a spear, I pushed Jeff out of the way as Adam ran towards me. I knew this was going to hurt, he said he would be as gentle as he could, but since I wasn't used to being thrown around the ring, it'd probably hurt like hell. I inhaled deeply, knowing that the wind was about to knocked out of me.

I lay on the canvas, struggling for breath. I felt numb. It was like when I fell on the hard soccer field when I was a kid. I felt as though I couldn't move, my spine having collided with the canvas, my first instinct was to cry, as I had done when I fell as a child. But I couldn't let myself. I inhaled slowly, and tried to push myself up. The cheer of the crowd indicated that Jeff and Matt had got rid of Vickie and Edge, but now the fight was to be between them.

EMT's appeared to attend to me, and then suddenly Matt and Jeff were either side of me. Their argument postponed until they knew I was okay.

* * *

I was whisked off to get a medical check over as soon as I was wheeled up the ramp. Aside from a few bruises, once I got my breath back all I had to worry about was a bit of a limp as I walked gingerly down the corridor.

Steph was standing outside the locker room where Matt and Jeff were to be filming their next cut scene. "You pulled that off, but are you okay/"

"Aside from the limp, I'm fine. But I won't be doing that again until I get way more practise."

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure Jeff would help you practise," she whispered, seeing him coming down the corridor, Matt walking beside him.

"Here come my useless heroes," I laughed. "I'm fine," I added, before they gave me twenty questions. "Just a bit of a limp, but I was going to be working from the hotel for the next couple of days anyway." I noticed Stephanie giving me a sideways glance and had to stifle my laughter, "That is not what I meant," I hissed, hoping the boys didn't notice.

* * *


	6. Lazy Days

****

A/N: Another thanks for those reviewing and favourite-ing this story. If you favourite this, or add it to the alerts, care to leave a review. It'd be ace to get a few more reviews for this next chapter. I've been watching some old Jeff stuff on YouTube, so I might do a bit more writing tonight. Chapter seven has been started, so I think maybe when I hit double figures on reviews I'll get that reading for posting.

**I have a feeling that I may make reference to more tapings than actually happen between the Rumble and No Way Out, which will be appearing in the next few chapters. Forgive me for that?**

**Please read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**K x**

* * *

Chapter Six - Lazy Days

After sustaining injuries on Smackdown, I was free of having to worry about attending the next taping. Instead I could get back to my usual job of running errands, organising flight details and generally just doing my job. The oddity was that I was actually enjoying it.

I got to spend more time with Danny, most of which I spent trying to convince him that Jeff had no interest in me whatsoever. It came to me attention that he had been conspiring with Matt to try and find out if Jeff was going to ask me out. Apparently Matt thinks this is a certainty with my birthday coming up and all the secret phone calls that Jeff had been running of to make in the past week.

Sitting in my hotel room, I may have been up working since eight am, but I was dressed as though I had just got out of bed. I was wearing a Hardy's promo tee and a pair of shorts, my hair sticking out at all angles. I had arrived at the next city a day early and had the whole day to myself, there was no need to make an effort, even though I was working.

* * *

Unfortunately my piece didn't last, by the time I had finished my lunch I could hear Matt before he got to my door. He had said he might be coming to see me when he arrived, but I had hoped that it was going to be tomorrow. "Got some good news for you KittyKat," he smiled, when I opened the door, "You get to spend the whole day with me and Jeff tomorrow."

"You have the day off too?"

His smile fell, "No. You're back in action tomorrow. Well, when I say back in action, you're only doing five minutes work. You're just gonna be in make-up for a while."

I knew he wasn't joking. I scrambled across the bed and checked my e-mails and sure enough, there was a new one from Creative telling me that I was to prepare myself tomorrow for a morning of make-up as they made it look like I had been mugged. "So I recover from my previous injuries and get back and I've been mugged? Somebody loves me, don't they?" I laughed. "So you missed me so much that you had to come here a day early?" I asked, changing the subject. There was no doubt more to the storyline than me looking like I'd been mugged.

Sighing, Matt shrugged his shoulders. I might have only got to know him in the past few weeks, but he was really easy to talk to, and with the storyline it was good that we got on as well as we did. "The fights with Jeff are just getting to me. I mean, I'm not sure the fans really believe it. Especially if I'm meant to be teaming with Adam again." I got off the bed and pulled him off the sofa he had sat on, into a hug, "There's more to tomorrow too…" he trailed off.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? So what is it? What torture am I getting put through now?" I asked, sitting back down where Matt had just been, "Please don't tell me I'm meant to be splitting Adam and Vickie up…""No, I'm splitting you and Jeff up."

"Oh." That was the only word I could muster. Matt seemed unsure of what to say. "No tongues, okay?" I smiled at him, "This can't be weird, I've had far too much fun in the past few weeks for it to get weird over a kiss or two. Right?"

"Right. But you and Jeff kiss too." I waited for the stupid to grin to appear whenever he was winding me up about Jeff. It didn't. "And that could be weird considering he's going to ask you out."

That was far too much information for me to take in.

"First of all," I sighed, "No kisses between any of us will be weird. And second of all. Under no circumstances is Jeff going to ask me out."

"But if he did, what would say?"

This had to be the most awkward of silences. It was something that I had tried not to think about. Given my history on Raw, the last thing I was considering when I moved to Smackdown was going out with anyone. Let alone Jeff Hardy. I mean, I had a crush on the guy when I was like, eight? And we have a good time when we go out, but it's not going to go anywhere. I can't let it.

"Nothing," I sighed, filling the silence, "It would all be far too weird, me and Jeff just wouldn't work…"

"So you do like him? I knew it."

And I knew I had no way of denying what Matt had just said.

* * *

News of the new Hardy's love triangle spread fast. I had calls from Stephanie and Danny, and even from a couple of the Diva's I had been sorting flights for. Of course, Steph and Danny were convinced that it was a worthwhile nudge on the Jeff thing, but I knew nothing was going to happen there. Even if the question was to come up, I wouldn't let it go anywhere. It was destined for disaster.

Matt and I ordered room service for dinner, having given up on Jeff arriving. Matt of course was convinced this meant something. I told him that guys weren't capable of doing things that meant something.

When the food arrived I picked at it, but didn't really eat anything, "You okay?" Matt asked, noticing I had barely eaten anything,

"Yeah," I sighed, "Just thinking…"

"About that guy from before?" I looked up from my plate, "Danny mentioned you had some drama with some guy before you started on Smackdown." I was going to kill him. "He's just looking out for you Kat, he didn't say who or anything. We were just talking about you and Jeff, and he mentioned it."

"How many times Matt, there is no me and Jeff. And if you're meant to take me away from him tomorrow, then you shouldn't be defending him." We both laughed. "I still haven't seen the bloody script anyway, is it in your room?" He nodded, "Key?" I held my hand out, and he placed the plastic card in my hand. Checking the number before I slipped it in my pocket,

"You can eat that if you want," I pointed at my plate, "I'll get something later. You need anything from your room?"

"Nah, but drag Jeff's butt along here if he's there."

I dashed along the corridor, they were only a few doors down from me. I knocked with one hand as I swiped the key card with the other, just in case Jeff was in there, "Jeff?" I called out to the empty room, "It's just me, grabbing something for Matt." Hearing no reply, I grabbed a pen and paper off the nightstand and scribbled a note telling him to come along to my room whenever he appeared.

* * *

After Matt had finished my room service, we made a start of raiding the mini-bar. I was lying on my stomach on the bed, flicking through the script as Matt was throwing nuts at me, "Will you please quit doing that?"

He put the packet down and sat down on the bed next to me, "How come you get a room to yourself anyway?"

I rolled over onto my back and stretched out on the queen sized bed, "Privileges of being in with the boss." I stuck my tongue out and pushed the script over to him, "We gonna practise before tomorrow?"

"That sounded that a proposition, Kittykat…" he trailed off.

"And that name just sounds kinky, _Matthew_."

He shook his head and tried not to laugh. I sat up and shuffled over so I was next to him as he found the right page. "I still think this whole thing is ridiculous." I sighed, "I'm going to be lying on the couch," I lay back down and lay in the foetal position, considering that was how I usually slept anyway, "Now remember I've been all banged up, so I'm gonna look terrifying…"

"And I'm going to be standing over you in some sort of creepy stalker way" Matt trailed off, looking down at the script.

I did my best not to laugh, but it was difficult when Matt was hovering over me, trying to look concerned. "I'm not going to be able to keep a straight face during this. I'm an office girl, way out of her depth," I sighed.

Matt held the script in front of me, "No, according to this you are a spy who's been attacked. And we just have to go along with it. Anyway…" he looked back at the script, "You're going to be just waking up." I fidgeted and opened me eyes, "The hell happened here Kat?" Placing the script on the bed, he knelt down and placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up, brushing his other hand over my cheek.

"Nothing," I whispered, "I was meant to be getting some dirt on Vickie. Guess it was a set up, but I'm fine." I did my best to sound tired, and scared. Matt continued to hold my head in his hand as he glanced down at the script,

"Okay, we've to stare meaningfully into each others eyes,"

"And not burst out laughing? Yeah right." I cleared my throat to prevent laughter escaping from my mouth. "Okay, I'm staring meaningfully into your eyes…and now I have to kiss you? How is this going to work when I'm lying down?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and pinned me down on the bed, tickling me as I shrieked with laughter, "Not…like…this!" I said, between giggles. "I don't want to kick you in the face. Or worse, s'get off me." I said, wriggling free.

"'The hell is this?" Matt jumped off me and turned around to face his brother, holding up the script. "You two?"

"NO!" We said in unison, which set me off laughing again.

"We were just running through the script for tomorrow." Matt explained.

Jeff raised his eyebrow and muttered something to Matt as they sat down on the sofa. "You two better not be talking about me!" I sighed, placing myself between them on the sofa. The look they gave each other wasn't convincing. "Where have you been anyway?" I asked, turning to Jeff.

The widest grin appeared on his face, "I might've been on a date."

Then the strangest thing happened, it felt as though my heart just dropped through my stomach and onto the floor. Maybe I felt more for him than I thought. "Oh?" The word fell out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

"One of the girls from P.R. We've been talking for a couple of weeks. Dan that set us up."

"Dan. As in Kat's Danny?" Matt asked.

I stood up, saying something about getting something to eat. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a hoody, leaving Matt to interrogate his brother. Details I'm sure that he would relay to me later.


	7. I Can't Sleep Tonight

**A/N: I have done so much writing in the past few days! Which is great in the sense that I have things to post, but not so much in the sense that I have a lot of coursework to do. **

**I was going to keep a hold of this next chapter until we hit double figures on reviews, but I don't see that happening. This story is getting a fair few hits, but not so much in the way of reviews. I am even amazed by the number of hits there are, but more reviews would be nice. Give me a motivation !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven - I Can't Sleep Tonight

I took a walk to the nearest fast food place, that was a good half hour from the hotel. Yes, I could've called a cab, but it had been a while since I had been for a late night walk. Not since that time with Jeff actually. Late night walks were something I used to do with Simon all the time.

I pushed my pot of ketchup around the tray with a straw. I wasn't all that hungry really, but apparently I was incapable of being around Jeff as he talked about his date.

Checking my cell, I had three missed calls from Matt and a text from Danny that I hadn't even opened. I couldn't be sure that he hadn't told Matt everything and that Matt was just being nice. What if he had been telling everyone? The whole reason that Steph had asked me if I wanted to swap to Smackdown was because it had gotten so unbearable on Raw. I went to Smackdown to get a chance to work with new people, and more importantly new writers.

I had to call Danny and found out exactly what he had told Matt. And it was kind of sweet that he was looking out for me. If only he'd been around to look out for me on Raw. He answered after the first ring, "Where are you? Matt's looking for you…"

"I've only been gone," I looked at my watch, "Okay, I've been gone about an hour. But I'm fine, I'm just grabbing food."

I could hear him sigh, "I've got a rental car, how about I come pick you up and we talk?"

It was an offer that I couldn't refuse.

* * *

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I kept my eyes on the road ahead, "But you don't want to say anything."

Sighing, I mentally cursed myself for being so transparent with Danny. "Matt said you told him about my drama…Well that you told him there was drama. Is that all you told him?"

Danny pulled over at the next junction and stopped the car. "I just don't want you getting hurt. And you told me that you didn't want anything after what happened. He was just so convinced that you and Jeff were going to be something-"

"So then you set him up with some girl from PR?" I cut in, before I even realised what I was saying. "Sorry. It's just…"

"That won't last," Danny smiled, "He just said he thought she was cute and I figured it would give you a chance to sort your head out. The last thing we need is you being shelved to ECW. Then I'd never get to see you." He took off his seatbelt and got out of the car and I followed him.

"Do you want to know what happened with Simon on Raw?" I asked, following Danny to a bench a few metres from where he had parked.

"If you want to tell me, then sure; but first I have to tell Matt I found you."

Sitting next to him, I cuddled into him and ruffled his hair. "You're cute you know that D?" He rolled his eyes as he waited for Matt to pick up.

"Found her. Yeah, she's fine. No. You can. Yeah, just wait in her room. Bye."

I was going to ask him what Matt could do, but I figured I could just wait and find out for myself. "So…me and Simon." I was waiting for Danny to pay attention to the name that I had only ever started mentioning tonight. Twice. And he still hadn't picked up on it. "Remember when I first started, there was a new guy that had just sort of appeared at the top of the tree with the writers? The guy that everyone hated, but no one would really say why?"

"Oh." That was pretty much the reaction I was expecting.

"He was stringing me along more than anything. Making all these promises that he couldn't fulfil. And then he started talking about getting me screen time. And to begin with I thought it was a great idea. But then the girls I was working with. Like me and the Divas would just go the gym or whatever, and then one of them would talk about Simon's girls. And I realised that I was just one of a string of many."

Danny put his arm around me, pulling me closer into him. I rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent of cologne and the faded smell of cigarettes. I looked up at him, his dark brown eyes sympathetic, encouraging me to continue.

"And so I called him up on it. I asked him if there was anything going on and he told me there wasn't. We cooled things off for a month or so and then he did everything he could to win me back." I sighed, "In secret of course. There's nothing quite like the excitement of sneaking around, is what he used to say." I was surprising myself by not getting at all emotional. More than anything, I was just disappointed with myself. "And then for a while it was fine. Until he started writing arguments we had into storylines. He said I inspired him, but it was just some bs to get me into bed. And it worked," I sighed. "I ended up telling Steph about it, cause I got all paranoid and stressed at work." I didn't know what else to say. I was almost too ashamed to continue.

"But why did you leave Raw? I mean, Steph had always said that if you wanted to do a bit more than just your office job then it's fine. It's sort of expected really, I mean you know how many times I've been used for someone to pick fun at?" He looked down at me smiling, trying to do anything the cheer me up.

"I left Raw because I actually couldn't face him in the end without either bursting into tears or wanting to launch the nearest thing to hand at him. There was a close collision with a clipboard one day actually…" I trailed off. "It was after Backlash last year, he took eight weeks off and came back with a wife. He comes back with a wife, and I felt bad for going on a date. He was mad at me. Can you believe that? So then he was using other characters storylines to get back at me."

"I do remember the wife thing," Danny admitted, "But when it came out people just sort of figured that she used to be one of his girls and that it had all ended." I gave him a half smile, "Not that it's much of a consolation for him being a dick to you," he was rambling, trying to find the right words, "It's just that no one knows. On Smackdown. They know you've been working with Steph and figured you were brought across for a storyline. So you don't need to worry."

"Even though you know I do?"

We sat on the bench in silence for what felt like hours. I had told him everything. The only secret I hadn't unveiled was my new found feelings for the younger Hardy brother, but Danny didn't really need my confirmation of that.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the bed, flicking through one of my magazines when Danny walked me back to my room. Jeff wasn't there, and I didn't care to ask where he was. The answer was probably one that I didn't really want to know anyway. "You know a guy that I've only speaking to for like four weeks, lying on bed waiting for me…it's a bit weird, don't you think?" I asked, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Sorry for going off before," I continued, "I don't think being cooped up in here all day was such a good idea after all."

Matt put the magazine down and shuffled over to me, his arms enveloping me into a tight hug. "You okay?"

"I am now," I sighed into his shoulder, "I sort of spilled everything to Dan and I feel a lot better. You gonna crash here tonight?" I asked.

"You propositioning me again?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up the script that had fallen onto the floor after our tickle fight earlier and began flicking through it. "That wasn't an answer Matt. I just don't feel like being alone tonight, but I can call Dan or som-"

"-I'll stay," he cut in. "So you told him everything?" he asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Didn't even cry." As soon as I uttered the word, I could feel the tears fill my eyes, "I'm just being silly," I sighed, blinking rapidly to try and stop the tears. "Jeff seemed happy earlier?" Matt wiped the single tear that was rolling down my cheek away and sighed, "It's not even the Jeff thing. If he's happy, I'm happy. It's just…well, everything," I confessed.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of drama coming up, I don't think it's going to be what you expect! What happens when Jeff and Katrina kiss for the first time? Will there be a second? And what about this PR girl? Reviews pleeeeease =D**


	8. Work's Not So Bad

Chapter Eight - Work's Not So Bad

Hearing the buzz of my alarm, I stretched my right arm over to the night-stand, as I could feel another arm stretching over my torso to hit the alarm off. "Morning," I grumbled, rolling over onto my stomach. "When did we even fall asleep?" I spoke into my pillow,

"About four hours ago. We're both meant to look like hell anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter." The cold draught I could feel at my legs indicated that he had gotten out of the bed. And also that Matt must've helped me out of my jeans last night as I didn't remember taking them off. Before I had the chance to question this, I could hear the water of the shower running.

"But you've got no clean clothes you idiot." I said to myself, getting out of bed. I stood in front of the mirror on the back of the door. I looked like hell. And it was only going to get worse. The knock at the door I was standing behind made me jump, "Who'sit?"

"'s me," Jeff replied. "Not interruptin', am I?" I pulled the door open and rolled my eyes at the younger Hardy brother. He was wearing jeans and a grey hoody, his tangled mess of various coloured hair covered with a black bandana. "You look like hell Kit."

I glared at him, "About as charmin' as Matt, aren't you?" I muttered, taking a bottle of water from the mini-bar. "This isn't gonna be weird today, is it?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

* * *

Danny had taken great pleasure in hanging around. All day. The three hours I had spent in make up I would've much rather just been beaten up. Feeling like an extra from ER, I got on with my real work for the day which was organising Diva promo for Wrestlemania. I was sure there was a mention of Christmas in my brief too, but that could wait.

Sitting in my makeshift office, I battered away at my keyboard. People came and went to chat to me, but I wasn't really paying them all that much attention. I didn't mean to be rude, but the thought of what was going to happen later on was playing on my mind. Busying myself with work wasn't helping. I was going to have to kiss Matt and Jeff. Jeff thinks there's something going on with me and Matt; and Matt thinks there should be something going on between me and Jeff. He's going on another date tonight after the taping, and won't be sharing a room with Matt tonight. Under no circumstance did I want to become aware of this arrangement with the raising of an eyebrow, a wink and a playful smile but I'm in charge of getting half the roster to No Way Out, including Jeff which meant I had to know.

Somebody somewhere hates me.

"You been beaten up yet?" I don't think I could be more grateful than to hear Paul at this point. He'd be sure to take my mind off things by talking about the kids or something.

"Three hours this took them! Apparently the first two times of them being finished wasn't quite enough. And then there's this," I pulled up the right leg of my jeans to reveal the fake cuts from my 'fall', "Nice, huh? So you being made to behaving tonight Hunter?" I stuck my tongue out at him, using his ring name.

"We'll see," he laughed, "How about you? Both of them in the same night. You're not gonna make many friends, are you?" he teased.

Sighing, I opted against trying to defend myself. He knew better than anyone how to wind me up, and when I was lying. He knew if I got myself flustered then there was more than just the storyline going on. `"I'm kind of dreading it," I admitted, "I mean, I've only known them a few weeks and we've been getting on gre-"

"Yeah, one week you show up late with Jeff, and another week you show up early with Matt. At least we know you're not a glory hunter since neither of them are champions anymore."

Rolling my eyes, I expected him to continue but was grateful when he didn't. "I mean, after we've taped our bit, Jeff's going on a date. It's just…awkward."

* * *

My makeshift office was now the busiest it had been all day. A sofa had been carted in, along with a TV that didn't even turn on and a few extra chairs. Two cameramen were setting up and Danny was peering from the doorway, waiting to take a few stills from the corridor. I had changed my from casual attire, into something only slightly more business-like, in a black skirt and purple tank top.

"Okay guys, can we try and get this in one. We've got a lot to do tonight still."

"Fine by me," I muttered to myself, taking my position at my desk.

Tapping away at the keyboard of a laptop that wasn't even switched on, I kept my eyes focused on the screen. My hair was falling down in front of my face to disguise the fake bruising slightly more. Jeff walked over the desk and winked at my with his back to the camera as he pushed the lid of the laptop down. The camera man then moved slightly to Jeff's left so we were both in shot. "Where have you been all day?" Jeff demanded.

Slowly, I lifted my head and slowly brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Just been busy," I whispered.

"'The hell happened to you Kat?"

I continued to avoid eye contact and stayed quiet as scripted. Jeff moved around so he was kneeling in front of me. I stood up and walked over the sofa, "It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing," he interjected, there was an anger to the tone of his voice that I was finding strangely attractive, "Who did this? Was it Matt? I'll kill him."

"It wasn't Matt, I don't know who it was, but I know it wasn't him." Jeff walked over as I continued, "I was getting information on Vickie, it's a guy I've used before. It must've been a set up. I can't get hold of the guy, and so I've lost a couple of leads. But it's not as bad as it looks. I'm just tired, achy and a bit frustrated."

Jeff gestured for me to sit on the sofa, and I did so. He pulled the same hoody he had been wearing that morning off and began to speak, "It is as bad as it looks, and it's my fault you were out there. Look at your leg. After Edge two weeks ago and now this?" He handed me the hoody, "I'm gonna find Vickie and you're gonna get some sleep, put it on and lie down." I pulled the hoody, being sure that the hood stayed up, and inhaled the various scents that were hanging to the heavy, warm material. Leaning in the corner of the sofa, Jeff hovered over me, assessing the bruises on my face and then as I lifted my legs up, his fingers traced the 'cut'.

"It doesn't even hurt, honestly. It's no big deal. And don't say it's your fault, this can happen a lot. And considering where I'm digging, it probably will happen again."

He lifted my legs and sat perpendicular to me, his gaze not leaving my eyes. He pulled the hood down and pushed all the hair out of my face, his hands lingering around my neck. "It shouldn't happen at all…" he trailed off, leaning forward.

I could feel my pulse beginning to race, as Jeff clasped his hands around the back of my neck and kissed me gently on the lips. As scripted, I hesitated for a moment and pulled back. "And that shouldn't have happened."

Jeff grinned at me and leaned in, this time to my ear, "This time like you mean it Kitten," he whispered.

"So you'll look after me?" He nodded, and kissed my forehead. The cameramen backed towards the door as Jeff walked towards it. He stepped out for a moment and then walked back in, closing the door firmly and locking it. He turned around to face me, still smiling.

"'Time you filming with Matt?" he sat down next to me. I guess the whispering and my new pet-name was all part of the scene.

"'Bout half an hour I think, why?" He didn't answer in words, but his lips found mine again and again I hesitated, this time of my own accord. I wasn't sure if I wanted this to happen. He seemed to be aware of my reluctance and pulled back. "I thought you had a date tonight?" Were the words that fell from my mouth,

"That was sort of a lie…" he trailed off.

"What? You had me rearrange hotel rooms and flights for you and an un-named female to NC, just for the hell of it? That's not funny man," I sighed, walking over to the door and unlocked it. "And even if you don't have a date tonight, you had one last night."

He walked over to the door and put his arms around my waist, "Last night was just dinner. It wasn't a proper date."

"And what's a proper date?" I asked.

"Tonight will be, me and you…" His hands were still on my waist, tugging at the material at the bottom of his hoody that was hanging around my waist, "We can even go for a walk in the middle of the night, just because we can?" He grinned at me. The same grin that I swooned over as a teenager, the grin of an amazing guy with a beautiful mind, that I work with. But this is Jeff Hardy, he's been nothing other than a superhero so far compared to past boyfriends. "C'mon Kitten, please?"

"Where did the Kitten thing come from anyway?" I asked, deliberately going off on a tangent, knowing this would annoy him. I was going on a date with Jeff Hardy tonight, he just didn't need to know that yet. "I don't purr, do I?" He looked at me suggestively, "Don't even think about saying what you're thinking." I initiated a kiss before he had the chance to reply, snaking my arms around his neck. "Okay," I muttered quietly as I pulled back. Placing one hand on the door handle, he kissed me again, "You. Need. To. Go," I said between kisses. He grumbled and shook his head, "You have to get out of here, I have to kiss your brother, remember?"

* * *

I paced around the room waiting for Matt to turn up. How he was running late I have no idea, cause he'd been at the venue as long as I had. The camera crew were waiting, growing evermore impatient, "Here he is," one of them sighed as Matt walked leisurely into the room. He looked at me and shook his head,

"What did I do?"

"Aw don't play little miss innocent. Kitten," he laughed, "I've just had to deal with my brother warning me not to try anything."

"Remember what I said, no tongues," I warned him, trying to keep myself from grinning from ear to ear.

"Didn't you say the same to Jeff at the hotel this mo-"

"Come on guys, lets get this over with and be out of here."

I lay on the sofa, still wearing Jeff's hoody from earlier, my legs tucked up to my stomach. Counting to ten in my head, I fidgeted and began to rub my eyes, "The hell happened here Kat?" Matt said, kneeling down in front of me. He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up, brushing his other hand over my cheek.

"Nothing," I mumbled sleepily, "I was meant to be getting some dirt on Vickie. Guess it was a set up, but I'm fine." I was concentrating on not laughing that I almost forgot my next line, "Jeff thought it was you," I confessed,

"I would never, ever do that to you. I promise." Nodding, he placed his hands around my neck in a way very similar to how Jeff had done earlier. Still concentrating on not laughing, I met him halfway and kissed him gently, not allowing my lips to part.

Pulling back, I looked up at him, "This is messed up…"

* * *

**A/N: First of all…So what did you think? Too easy huh? Just you wait!**

**Second of all… 388 visitors to this story, that's just insane! 388 visitors and 832 hits, my mind almost can't comprehend that. So I'm guessing some people like it then?**

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**

**You'll probably be needing to influence me in the next couple of chapters…watch out for a poll this week!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Keep Smiling

Chapter Nine - Keep Smiling

I made sure that I took my time finishing up at work. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Jeff after what had happened earlier. He hadn't text. He hadn't called. He just kissed me goodbye and disappeared off down the corridor. Which was probably a blessing in disguise, I knew when I saw him next it was going to be extremely awkward. I was going to be extremely awkward.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was now fake bruise free and still looked awful. I was tired, it had been a long day and I really was in no mood for going out. Even with Jeff. I debated whether or not I should call and cancel when I caught his reflection in the mirror. Mentally cursing myself as my heart flipped at the slightest glimpse of him, I continued applying my make up and pretended that I hadn't seen him. "You alright" he asked, snaking his arms around my waist. This new sudden closeness that I had partly started earlier that day wasn't something I was sure I was comfortable with. Especially seeing as we were still technically at work.

"Yeah," I answered curtly, "I've still got a couple of things to finish up here, you should go back with Danny, I think he's kicking around waiting for a car?" I suggested. His grip on me loosened, he was obviously disappointed. I had been much more comfortable around him earlier, maybe too in the 'moment' and with time to think, the more I thought that there was too many ways for this to go wrong.

Sighing, he said something about finding Matt and going back with him, and before I had the chance to say another word he was gone.

* * *

Glancing down at my watch, I cursed myself for getting so caught up in paperwork. It was now almost 11, and there was very little chance of finding somewhere to go get something to eat with Jeff. He was not going to be happy. At all.

I rummaged in my bag for my key card in the elevator. The doors opened on my floor and I could hear Jeff and Matt talking, "You shouldn't go like this Jeff, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explana-" Matt stopped and sighed. I walked out of the elevator, "Oh," he said when he saw me. "Where have you been?"

"I got stuck at work. Had a lot of paperwork to get through for Steph and then my cell died and I just completely lost track of time. Too late for a date now, I'm guessing?" I gestured to the other elevator and Matt nodded.

"I dunno where he's going. But he said he'd taken the keys to that other room and said he wouldn't be back tonight."

Shrugging my shoulders, I followed Matt towards our respective rooms, "I was a bit off with him earlier," I admitted, "Like things went fast after we filmed and then I was really cold when he came by before he left. I'm just confused I guess…"

Matt put his arm on my shoulder and ushered me into the room he and Jeff has been sharing, "I lied," he sighed, "You're not going to like this…" he paused, "The PR girl called. She's out with a few friends and invited him along. He said he was going to take you, but then they were waiting for him so he just went."

Sighing, I allowed myself to fall back on the bed that I was nearest to. "You're right," I sighed. "What should I do?"

Matt sat down next to me, "I wouldn't worry about it, he really wanted to see you but he just wanted to get out of the hotel I guess…" There was something about the tone of Matt's voice that made him sound unsure. "He'll probably come find you when he gets back."

The word _probably_ did not fill me with confidence.

* * *

Seeing as Jeff had gone AWOL with the girl he had been out with the previous night, I decided to call Danny. I was tempted to call Steph, but I knew that she had taken a few days off before Sunday and didn't want to bother her. Not when I didn't know what was going on myself. "Well, I did wonder when you two were just chatting and the door was still locked," Danny said, "So we just left you to it. We didn't think anything was going on though."

"Nothing is going on," I protested, "I mean he's out tonight with the girl from last night. She's out on my date. With him."

"I thought you vowed never to date someone you work with ever again?" He reminded me. "I mean, Jeff's a great guy and everything but that doesn't mean you won't end up getting hurt."

"I know," I sighed, "I mean, I think that's what got me earlier. Suddenly I realised what I was doing and I tensed up. I didn't even look at him. I was completely frozen to the spot." I began pacing around the room.

Danny blocked my path, "You need to tell him."

"No. I don't. He needs to stop being confusing. I mean we were filming and it was fine, but then after things happened and then he asks me out and ends up going out with someone else?"

"You had done a disappearing act for a few hours though," Danny cut in, "And I mean, Jeff's always unpredictable," he added. "Neither of you need this right now, Jeff has his storyline with Matt coming back into play and you're busy sorting Wrestlemania."

Sighing, I picked up my suitcase and began throwing clothes into it. "Are you flying tomorrow or heading home for a bit?" I asked, not wanting to think about work or Jeff anymore.

"I fly home tomorrow night and then leave on Saturday. What you doing?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "Dunno," I replied, "I mean, I could go spend a few days with dad but he's busy with work. I might go with Paul tomorrow and spend a couple of days with Steph and the kids. Or I might just kick around here for a few days." I began rambling through all the possibilities of what I could or could not do.

* * *

Rolling over, I checked the time. Three am. There was no need to be awake at this hour. Especially not awake and knocking at my door. I shoved my head under a pillow and hoped the knocking would go away. But it didn't. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I called, straightening the tank top I had fallen asleep wearing, and wrapping the sheet around my legs.

I pulled the door open without even looking to see who it was. Jeff. "Forgot the keys for the other room and Matt isn't answering." He stated.

"No wonder," I sighed, "It's just gone three." I took a step back from the door and let him in. I walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

The silence that filled the room was awkward to say the least. "Look…" he started, "About earlier…" I wished for him to say anything other than those words. "I kissed her tonight, when we were out. And I don't know why I'm telling you 'cause we haven't been out but she's going to be there on Sunday and wants to go out again…" he trailed off.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, now I didn't have to bring up Simon and admit my whorish behaviour from the past. "That's what I get for ditching you, huh?" I forced a laugh, hoping Jeff wouldn't pick up on my falsity. "It's fine," I smiled at him. "It's also bedtime." I lay back on the bed and averted my eyes as Jeff stripped down to his boxers. "You sure she's not just interested cause she wants to date the guy she thinks'll be champion Sunday night?" I teased.

Jeff got into to bed wordlessly.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. He was lying on top the sheet, his bare torso and strong arms looking increasingly inviting as he lay in silence, looking intently into my eyes. "It's just a kiss, right?" I pushed the hair out of my eyes and forced myself not to sigh. "Plus, when you get eliminated Sunday night she'll completely lose interest." I wasn't sure myself if I was joking, or hoping.

* * *

**A/N: It was never going to be that simple, was it?**

**Coming up…a crowded weekend in Cameron where Jeff is kept busy…will Matt let Kat play cupid?…oh and what is Adam up to?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm just putting this up and then I have to get back to my psych report! I may be asking for some input after the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this one first though! **

**K**


	10. Happy Birthday

Chapter Ten - Happy Birthday

Jeff placed a soft kiss on my lips and sat down on the sofa next to me. I immediately cuddled into him, running one hand through his multicoloured tangles of hair. "You looking forward to going back out there?" I asked. "I'm sure you'll get a shot at that title eventually. Especially since you eliminated him Sunday." I added, before Jeff had the chance to reply. He grinned at me and kissed me again, his hands running down my back until they were securely around my waist, holding on a little more tightly than was necessary.

"I missed you Sunday night," he sighed.

Nodding, I rested my head on his shoulder, "Me too."

He glanced down at me and smiled, pulling me closer into him. I felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Okay guys, we're done here. Jeff you've got ten minutes before you're match and Debbie's here to see you." Tom, another of the Smackdown backstage team, said before walking out of the room.

Jeff's hold on me loosened when Debbie's name was mentioned. "Sorry," he mumbled, rushing out of the room.

* * *

I sat with Matt during Jeff's match. From behind the curtain we could feel the electricity pulsing from the crowd. I could tell Matt was reluctant to go out there and screw Jeff over again. Even more-so now that it included dropping me to the canvas too. "Why is she here?" Matt whispered to me, glancing to his left.

"Who?" I hissed, not wanting to get spotted looking.

"Debbie," he replied, smiling half heartedly. "See you out there," he sighed.

"Be gentle with me!" I called after him, getting myself ready to follow Matt down the ramp.

The chorus of boos dispersed as I ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring and standing in front of Jeff. Adam was still lying on the ground, waiting. I was grateful that I wasn't going to get speared again. "Move Kit." Matt yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, pushing Matt back so he was an arm's length away. Jeff was standing well behind me, "If you want him then you're going to have to go through me." I made sure to say the words slowly so that the camera could pick them up.

Matt dropped his gaze to his feet and shook his head. He stepped forward and grabbed me, kicking me in the stomach and dropping me to the canvas with a DDT. Jeff just stood there, as he was meant to, yelling and berating his older brother for attacking me. "So hit me?"

I lay on the canvas with my eyes closed, but I knew what was coming. Matt and Jeff argued as Adam positioned himself, waiting for Jeff to turn and spear him. I heard Jeff's spine collide with the canvas, and then heard Matt's voice, now through the microphone. "You can't even defend your girl? But then is she really yours?" His footsteps got closer to my body, as I slowly opened my eyes, "Told you should stick with me Kat. Next week I'll show you who the better Hardy is. Me and you, Jeff. Next week."

Jeff helped me up the ramp and passed me into the arms of his brother when we got past the curtain, rushing over immediately to Debbie. "I hate you, y'know that Mattie?" I spoke into his chest, not wanting to see Jeff and Debbie over his shoulder. I wanted to be fine with it. But it was becoming ever more apparent to me that I had fallen for the younger Hardy brother.

* * *

Sitting in my office, I changed into a pair of jeans and black hoody, getting on with some paperwork for Wrestlemania. Tom was sitting opposite me. I think he was slightly scared of me, he was a sweet kid, but the newbies always feel as though if they make one wrong move and there'll be hell to pay. "Katrina, there's a problem with one of the hotels…" he trailed off. I looked up, his eyes were skimming over the information in front of him, he cleared his throat and began talking, "One of the hotels for next week have had a couple of double bookings. They've said we can double some people up since it's their mistake?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I nodded, "Yeah, tell them that's great." Hearing laughter approach my door, I sighed. Matt wandered in, an apologetic smile on his face as Debbie and Jeff walked in hand in hand, whispering to each other. "Actually, tell them that we might be able to reduce numbers and that you'll get back to them tonight." He nodded and began typing, "And once you've done that, take a break. We can number crunch after that and then call it a night?"

I glanced at the clock, it was already ten thirty, there was no chance I was getting out of here before midnight. The start of my birthday would be the same as the past few had been, me hard at work. I hadn't bothered reminding Matt, Jeff or Danny. Frankly, I didn't want a fuss and I had enough to keep me busy without having to face meetings with a hangover.

I looked over at Jeff and Debbie who were play fighting on the sofa, similarly to how he had been play fighting with me the previous week. My next words were chosen carefully, half hoping to get a reaction out of Jeff. "I've still got a couple of things to finish up here, you should go back with Danny, I think he's kicking around waiting for a car?" I suggested, my eyes focused on the screen in front of me.

Matt looked over at Jeff and Debbie, "You should go find him Jeff, I'll keep Kit company." Jeff lead Debbie from the room wordlessly. Matt turned to me, closing the laptop to ensure he had my undivided attention, "Okay, what was that? Jeff looked like he was gonna hit you when you said that."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Can't say I noticed…" I trailed off, trying to not to smile knowing my words had the desired reaction. "Okay, I'm lying," I admitted. "I said that to him last week when I weirded out, didn't think he'd remember."

"I thought things with you and him were cool?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well considering last week we shared a bed after he was out on a date with _her_, and then by the time I got up the next morning he was gone and I didn't see him til this morning when we had to film, there hasn't really been a chance for things to be anything…" I trailed off.

* * *

Tom returned from his break with a bag of junk food. This kid really was great at his job. Matt had left just before midnight, after receiving a call from Jeff and some sort of emergency back at the hotel. "So how you going to cut numbers?" Tom asked.

"Whoever has unconfirmed plus ones can't have them. Harsh, but we don't have the time to do anything else."

Tom rattled of the list of names, Jeff was the last name on the list. "But they offered to double up?" He reminded me.

"I know, but the place is going to be busy enough for them and I've worked in hotels. It's not fun at all."

Tom was in communication with the hotel for the rest of the night. All the rooms were allocated, I was sharing with Matt. Jeff with Greg. In an hour, Tom had saved me about three days work and stress, "I can finish up here Tom. You should get out of here, we've got the weekend off anyway. Are you working with Steph next week?" I asked, remembering him saying something about that when he introduced himself that morning.

"Yeah, got a couple of weeks with Steph and then back on Smackdown to get the paperwork going for the draft."

Checking my watch, I got into the rental car and started the engine. It had just gone midnight, "Happy birthday," I muttered to myself, "365 days til 30." I sighed.

* * *

I didn't rush back to the hotel, the thought of an empty room and a lonely night's sleep didn't fill me with any want to hurry. It was almost two when I got back to the hotel. Part of me hoped that Danny or Matt had remembered and were camping outside my room to surprise me. Another part of me hoped that Jeff was there too. Without Debbie, of course.

Debbie was typically beautiful: blonde, busty, but not a bimbo. She had brains too. I'm not exactly sure what her and Jeff spoke about, but they were continuously laughing and smiling in each other's company. She was someone who I had worked with briefly before, but we'd never really had a meaningful conversation. I got the distinct feeling she didn't like me though. Probably because it was part of my job to be all over her man. Even though he was nearly my man first.

I checked my mailbox at reception as I hadn't had time in the morning, and was handed three envelopes. The first I immediately recognised as my mom's handwriting. A white envelope, posted from Italy, where she was currently holidaying. The second, a pink envelope from my dad, posted from his office. The third, a red envelope with Steph's looping letters on the front of it. Mom's card had a small note detailing her trip and that she missed dad, and that I should go see him the next chance I had. She also added a note that she'd credited my bank account and had a present to give me when she got back. Dad's card was cute, a teddy bear on the front of it, just like one I'd had as a child. He was worried about me, and warned me to stay clear of the boys on the road.

I read in the elevator and stuffed the cards into my bag as I took out the key card to my room. There was no one camping outside. I stood outside Matt's door and tried to listen to see if he was awake. Hearing no movement, I wandered to my room and shoved the card into the door handle. The small green light flashing, and the door unlocking.

Walking in the room, I nearly slid on the envelope that must've been slid under the door. The green envelope had no writing on the front of it. I threw my bag onto the bed and picked up the card, ripping the envelope open I was so intrigued to find out who it was from. At least someone had remembered. I carefully slid out the card, another piece of card falling out into my lap. The card was blank, only signed with an 'x'. Sighing, I picked up the card and turned it over.

"No way," I said to myself. It was a photo of me and Jeff from one of the times we'd been for a midnight walk after a night at a hotel bar. It was from three weeks earlier, neither of us were particularly wasted, but we were tipsy. Jeff had grabbed me and pulled me close into him, tickling me with his right hand that was around my shoulder, him taking the photo with his camera with his left hand. He had told me I would have to find a way to stop him, so in my then slightly drunken state, I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him, just as he took the photo.

I placed the photo on the nightstand, and taking the three cards out of my back, put them next to it.

Part of me wanted to storm down to the room he was sharing with Debbie and ask him what the hell he was doing.. The other part of me thought it was a really sweet thing for him to do. Even though it was completely messing with my head.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, this page has had over fifty visitors this month. That blows my little mind! And the reviews I got today, honestly, you guys have made my day. Which is my I've put this up tonight. You all seem to be rooting for Kat and Jeff to get together, so I'm not sure if you're going to like all of what's to come. I had made a list of chapter ideas, but I've lost them amongst my coursework, so I'll have a hunt for that tomorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews or if you have added this story to your alerts of favourites - even if you haven't reviewed. And even if you're just reading - thank you all the same! This is for you all =D**

**Hope you liked chapter ten!**

**Karen xxx**


	11. It's Happening Again

Chapter Eleven - It's Happening Again

I was awoken by the incessant ringing of my cell phone. I should really just turn it off. For the first weekend since I was back on Smackdown, I had three full days off. With the Smackdown being taped on Thursday as opposed to the Tuesday, and my birthday falling on the Friday, Stephanie somehow managed to arrange someone else to take care of all the travel arrangements for the next taping. I had no responsibilities for the next three days. Of which I was going to spend the majority alone, well, that was the plan.

I answered the call without checking who it was, it didn't make a difference, they had woken me up. "Happy birthday Kitten." Jeff's morning growl was apparently sexier than his usual drawl. "I'm bringing you breakfast in ten, be ready." Before I had the chance to get a word in, he'd hung up.

He was bringing me breakfast. What?

I rolled out of bed and pulled on a hoody that hung just below my pyjama shorts. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I knew there was no point in making an effort. It was only Jeff, he had Debbie. 

He must've kicked the door, it sounded too heavy to be a knock. I opened the door, half prepared just to slam it in his face again. Yes, he was being incredibly sweet, but he was also being a complete tool at the same time. His eyes locked with mine when I opened the door, the fusion of green and brown entrancing me. "You didn't have to do this Jeff," I said, sitting back down on the sofa.

"I wanted to," he smiled, placing a tray of food on the floor and pulled me up so I was standing again. He was only a couple of inches taller than me, almost the ideal height. "Did you get the card?" 

"Yeah," I replied, "Didn't think anyone remembered, so it was a pleasant surprise when I got back this morning." I wanted to lie, and tell him I'd not got it and had no idea what he was talking about, but I couldn't. "So thanks for remembering," I said, hugging him in as friendly a way as I possibly could. His hands ventured to my waist and when they veered slightly from there, I tried to step back. "Jeff, you shouldn't be here…" I trailed off.

He shrugged his shoulders, his hands staying firmly around my waist. "Why not? Do you really want me to go?"

"That's not the point. Debbie is the point."

"So you do want me to stay?" He grinned at me, pulling me forward so my hips were only millimetres away from his.

I leaned in, knowing this was probably the only way to get his attention. I parted my lips and as he moved in the clear the gap, I pulled back, "You're enjoying this aren't you? You and Debbie laugh, cuddle, hold hands. Whatever, but us… It's the sexual tension. It's killing you." If there was one thing I had learned from Simon, the danger of being caught was half the fun.

"It's more than that Kitten…" he trailed off, his grip on me loosening. "There's something captivating about you. But you don't want anything serious, do you?"

"I'm not being your bit on the side Jeff. If you really wanted Debbie, then you wouldn't be here bringing me breakfast and you would've have been so sentimental as to send me that photo for my birthday." I moved over to the bed and picked up the photo, "I could fall in love with this boy," I sighed, "But I can't fall in love with you." I vowed to myself that after being as stupid to fall in love with Simon and being burned, that I would be more careful with my feelings next time. As the days passed, I had found myself becoming more attracted to Jeff, and the kisses we shared on screen and off were becoming almost addictive. But I didn't love him, not yet. I had the capacity to, but only when it was real. This was all just lust.

"Come back to Cameron tonight, with me and Matt. We can spend the weekend together, no cameras, nothing."

I replaced the photo and sat down on the bed, "Did you not take Debbie back their last week?"

Jeff sat down on the bed next to me, "Kitten, please don't be like this."

"Be like what? I'm not playing this game. It's either her or me, you can't have both. You just-""HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The shout came from behind the door.

Sighing, I got up and answered the door, greeting both Matt and Danny with hugs. "I thought you'd forgotten," I laughed. "So what you doing with me today." I heard Jeff mutter something, but it was nothing coherent to my ears. Matt spotted the food on the floor and looked up at me, "Later."

Jeff eventually left when he eventually answered his cell and was beckoned away by Debbie. The hug we shared before he left was awkward. "When did he even come up here?" Matt enquired, "Debs was at my door looking for him just before we came up here."

"He brought me that, and invited me back to Cameron. Oh and he tried to kiss me, again." I said nonchalantly. Danny and Matt glanced at each and then looked up at me. "I told him I'm not playing his games. He almost had me sucked in though. But anyway, it's my birthday, which means two films and then lunch!" I scrambled over to my suitcase and pulled out the DVD's I wanted to watch.

The two boys groaned in unison. "Really?" Matt seemed surprised by me two girlie choices.

"I'm not in the mood for Die Hard, I feel like a cry." Danny and Matt sat at opposite ends of the sofa and I lay with my head in Matt's lap, and my feet in Danny's. Matt started playing with my hair, obviously bored with my first choice before the film had even started.

"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not aound, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all…" I sighed, speaking the words as Julia Stiles did on the film. I swallowed the lump in my throat and held Matt's hand, blinking rapidly to stop me from crying. It got me every time.

Danny stood up, ready to put the next film on after the credits had finished. "Is this one going to make you cry to?" he asked, taking the DVD from the white box. 

"Probably," I admitted, "But only because it's unbelievably cute. I'm just channelling my inner girl," I laughed. "I promise after this I'll be back to my usual heartless self."

"Waiting for you, is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing," I sighed.

"Seriously Kat, are you crying. Again?" Matt did his best not to laugh. I pushed him.

"So what if I am?" I crossed my arms and stayed quiet for the rest of the film. "And now the rain comes…"

There was a knock at the door, Danny and Matt both jumped out at the same time, both eager to get away from the movie and me crying. Danny got to the door first. I was completely focused on the screen, watching the credits roll after Chad Michael Murray and Hilary Duff drove off. I didn't look to see who Danny was talking to, but a flash of purple and green caught the corner of my eye, as Jeff sat down on the floor in front of me. 

I stood up and turned the TV, placing the DVD in it's box. "We going to go get some lunch?" I suggested to no one in particular. I avoided eye contact with Jeff, looking only at Matt and Danny. 

Leaving the boys to fight out where they were taking me for lunch, I grabbed a pile of clothes and got changed in the bathroom. I tried a black dress first, but decided that it seemed far too formal just for lunch. Why I'd been given so many fancy clothes was a mystery to me. I usually just wore the first thing I came to, and it was usually something I had bought myself. I glanced down at the floor, I was surrounded my various garments.

I settled for a pair of jeans and a pink corseted top. "Let's go!" I said, walking out of the bathroom to find the boys huddled around the small table in the kitchenette area. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"When are we ever up to something?"

"Always." I replied. I motioned for them to move over to the door, "C'moooon." I was acting like a spoilt teenager, but it was my birthday so I knew I could get away with it. Jeff was the first to move, putting his arm around me.

"You coming home with us tonight?" He asked, smiling at me. "Please?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll think about it." Matt and Danny walked behind us, Jeff's arm still around me as we walked down the corridor and into the elevator. I glanced at Matt who looked as puzzled as I felt at Jeff's actions. Yet there was something comforting about being near him, having his arms around me. I didn't want to love him, but I think I almost did.

**A/N: In celebration of 1234 hits and that number amusing me, chapter 11! And also cause I'm off to work in a bit, and am surprisingly in a good mood. In another surprise, I'm posting faster than I am writing. So you get this now, but you may have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.**

**I'm playing around with a few ideas, so I guess it just depends what kind of mood I am when I next have time to do a little bit more writing.**

**Now, I am warning you. You may freak at chapter 12. But you have to review this one first! Haha.**

**Thanks so much for reading, you're all awesome!**

**Karen xxx**


	12. Been There, Done That, Got The TShirt

Chapter Twelve - Been There, Done That, Got The T-Shirt.

I glanced at my cell phone to check the time. My flight to New York should land in three hours. But I was still at the airport, with Matt and Jeff. Jeff was pacing in front of the row of chairs about four feet away from us, speaking to Debbie. Once we had left the hotel he had seem preoccupied by something and had become increasingly distant with me as the day went on.

"Thanks again for today Matt," I said, fingering the necklace he had bought me, "Do you think she's coming back too then?" I glanced up at Jeff and then back to Matt.

"I really don't know Kat, but we can still spend the weekend together."

I shuffled closer to Matt and slid my arm around his back, resting my head on his shoulder. "Sounds like a perfect birthday weekend. Oh oh oh. Can we go out and I can play cupid?" His smile disappeared, "Aw, please? I know I'm not fantastic at my own love life, but when it comes to the other people I do sort of rock."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he laughed. "We can go out, but maybe not the matchmaking."

In my time at Smackdown, which was still only a little over a month, I had never seen him with anyone. He never mentioned anyone, and I never heard Jeff or Greg tease him about the presence or even lack of presence of a female in his life. And it wasn't something I particularly wanted to push either. The relationship that Matt and I had was an odd one. He was probably more my type than Jeff was. His caring and considerate side always shone through everything he did. He was great with everyone, with the exception of Adam, but that was completely understandable.

Jeff returned from his phone-call and sat on the seat opposite me. He stared at his feet. I glanced sideways at Matt, urging him with my eyes to ask Jeff if he was okay. "You okay Jeff?" he finally asked.

The reply was more of a grunt than anything else. I took this as a hint that it was secret brother business and excused myself to go make a call.

I glanced over my shoulder before I walked around the corner into one of the small stores offering over priced chocolates. Jeff had moved to the seat where I had been seating and was in deep conversation with his brother.

"Oh Katrina, hi! What are you doing here? Jeff invited me back to his place again this weekend, isn't he just the greatest?" she gushed.

"Yeah Debs, he's the greatest." I replied dryly. "I guess we'll be getting to know each other a bit better this weekend then?"

The smile playing on her glossed pink lips disappeared. "You…you're going back to Cameron? Jeff never mentioned that Matt had invited you."

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the first bag of sweets that my eyes fell on and paid for them. Debbie and I walked back over to where the boys were sitting without saying another word to each other. As far as I was concerned the only thing we had in common was Jeff. And that was hardly something we were going to talk about.

* * *

Debbie already had one up on me. She had visited the boys' homes before. Since it was late, it was decided that we would just head to Matt's and crash there. My birthday was officially over. Matt showed me the guest room, only just down the hall from his room and as far from Jeff and Debbie as possible.

The first thing I unpacked was my laptop, connecting to the internet and getting some music on. I blasted Blink 182 to drown out the giggles from Debbie as she walked passed the door. Her voice was really becoming to be more aggravating than Vickie's.

I become completely engrossed in my own little world. Headphones in and reading through the notes of the goings on at WWE HQ. Sometimes I missed my mundane office job. My family were in New York and most importantly, Jeff wasn't in New York. Although I think the close proximity we shared on the plane was more unbearable for him than it was for me. Unbeknownst to him, I was used to the 'you can look, but you can't touch', nature of whatever our current relationship status was.

Debbie was doing her best to outdo me at every possible opportunity. Her case was smaller than mine, which of course meant that she was better at packing than I was. It of course didn't have anything to do with the fact that she had only two days worth of clothes with her, whereas I had enough for a week. No. Then there was the fact that her hair remained perfect whereas I had opted to throw on a hat before I fell asleep on the plane. The more she went on, the more I wanted to slap her. It was taking a lot of energy not to either yell at her, or lunge for her.

I jumped, feeling a tap on my shoulder. I removed my headphones, "Sorry, in a total world of my own." I turned around to find Jeff peering down at me. He had already shut and locked the door. "Where's Debbie?"

"Sleeping." He replied simply, as if Debbie was a pet.

"Oh but it's only 11! Now I've beaten her at something," I laughed. Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you didn't notice what she's been doing…"

His face blank, he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's clearly threatened by me," I explained, "I mean, the whole way here going on and on about how I had done something but she was better because she'd had some high energy breakfast or something other bs" I moved away from the desk, and started finding a change of clothes from my bag.. "And then she had to make the point that she had you to carry her every so tiny and perfectly packed case, but I had to carry my big heavy one. I am more than capable of carr-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

* * *

Pulling a t shirt over my head, I turned down the music blasting from my laptop. Jeff had pulled the headphones out in order to drown out any noises. Thankfully we didn't wake Debbie and Matt didn't come to the door.

Jeff lay in the middle of the bed, stretched out. His chest rising and falling heavily as he caught his breath. I tossed my hair out of eyes and picked up the clothes from the end of the bed. "Well, you certainly beat Debbie to that," he sighed, retrieving his jeans and putting them back on.

"If she's coming to Portland with us, she'll have to book a hotel fast. There was a mix-up at the hotel. I'm rooming with Matt."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bed, "You could share with me?"

Straddling him, I tucked my hair behind my ears, "Find a way to get Greg into Matt's room and me into your's and I suppose that could happen."

"I think I can come up with something," he grinned, placing a finger on my lips. "Our secret, just until things blow over with Debbie."

"Sure," I sighed. I always thought secret relationships and stolen moments were destined for failure. In my experience they were anyway. Maybe things with Jeff would be different?

* * *

Rolling over I glanced at the empty space in the double bed where Jeff had lay while I fell asleep last night. I smiled to myself, he had left his t-shirt at the end of the bed. I inhaled deeply, his scent still clinging to the material, hiding it under the pillow just in case Matt appeared and found it. Then he would ask questions.

I dragged my hair back into a messy bun and walked down the hall in just a tank top and shorts. Both brothers were used to seeing me first thing in the morning. I could hear Matt talking on the phone when I got to the top of the stairs, and stopped hearing my name being mentioned, "You think I can tell Kat that? It might break her heart!…Jeff isn't one to just sleep with a girl unless it's serious. I'm surprised she didn't hear them though, at one point I thought that the roof was going to cave…" Holding my hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh out loud, obviously Matt had heard last night, but he thought it was Jeff and Debbie. Not Jeff and me.

"Morning," I shouted, walking down the stairs. I walked over to Matt and he held an arm out to hug me. "Who is it?" I asked, pointing at the phone, but I could already hear who it was. "Morning Hurricane," I laughed, "Get him to come with us tonight," I told Matt, heading back upstairs. I needed to speak to Jeff before Matt did.

I took the stairs two at a time, passing Debbie at the top of them, she just smiled at me and continued walking downstairs. I could get Jeff on his own. Excellent. "Jeff?" I said, knocking on the door. Hearing no answer, I opened it. The shower in the en suite was running. It took all of my self control not to jump in there with him. But Debbie or Matt could appear any second, so I would just have to restrain myself.

I sat on the bed, the smell of Debbie's perfume hung in the air. Sickly sweet. The en suite door opened and Jeff emerged with only a towel around his waist. I let out a breath I didn't remember holding. "Where's Debbie?" Jeff asked avoiding eye contact,

"Downstairs. Did she say anything last night?"

"She was still asleep when I came back. She wants to go out today, just her and me. So we won't be out with you and Matt tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Did you tell her about the hotel thing yet?"

He shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about needing to get changed before wandering back through to the en suite. He didn't even look at me. Not once. He was standing there, half naked and he didn't even look to see my reaction. I guess this was the new game, something I was more than familiar with, blowing hot and cold.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. The shocking chapter 12. Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'm stumped with my coursework so I'm fairly getting through the next few chapters even though I should be struggling on with my coursework. But never mind. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**And a small tease for things to come…Kat playing cupid for Matt. Debbie getting things all wrong. And both Hardy's being extremely confused by the females that surround them. The Hardy's get back on the road and with their storyline heating up, what's Kat doing back in the office?**


	13. Don't Push It

****

A/N: Seeing as it's snowing, I'm awake and I haven't got frustrated with coursework yet, here's chapter thirteen. This one for my four speediest reviewers. RatedRCouture, I'mxAxRockstar, x-twist of fate-x and RKO'slittleRingrat (even if you are you just going to get more annoyed. Haha).

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Don't Push It

Jeff and Debbie had left by the time I'd showered and changed. Matt was sitting watching TV, some mindless comedy thing that I didn't find funny in the slightest, so I was trying to read. Each time I looked up at the screen, I caught him eyeing my suspiciously. He knew something I didn't. "What?" I finally asked, once his show was finished.

"Debbie and Jeff didn't have sex last night."

Oh.

"What?" I repeated, trying to act like I didn't know what he could possibly be talking about,

"Debbie came down this morning, asking what me and Jeff were doing til three o'clock this morning cause he didn't come to bed until after that." I could feel my cheeks going red. I was totally busted. "I went to bed at one, after the music which must've come from your room, had stopped."

"If you're suggesting that I slept with your brother last night, then you wouldn't be wrong." I admitted. Matt just looked at me, awaiting further details. "It just sort of happened. I was bitching about Debbie and then-"

"Then you both just ended up naked and sleeping together? That doesn't just happen Kat," he half yelled, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and moved so I was sitting next to Matt. He turned the TV off and sighed again. "I know what I'm getting myself into and I'm not proud of myself. But there's just something about him, it's like nothing else I've ever felt for anyone before." Saying that out loud for the first time made it real. It wasn't like with Simon. Yes, the thrill was in the chase and the secrecy of sneaking around like it was with Simon, but there was something else too.

Matt shook his head at me and turned the TV back on. Why was he so pissed at me?

* * *

Flattening out my dress, I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd spent the afternoon if Matt's bathroom toying over the hair dye I'd had in my bag for over a week. Eventually I decided on the plumy brown as opposite to the chocolate which probably would've been too similar to my natural colour anyway. I had curled my hair and painted my nails pillar box red to match my the colour of my heels.

I put the finishing touches to my eyeliner when my cell went off. Paul's name flashing on the screen, "You slept with Jeff?"

"How do you know that?" I hissed down the phone.

"Matt told me, he doesn't want you getting hurt." Well, I suppose that was kind of sweet. "And neither do I, all things considered," he added. "Steph's in meetings late, but I think you should talk to her about this," he suggested, the concern he had for me audible in his tone.

"Get her to call me tomorrow, and she can do her worried big sister speech to follow your worried big brother speech. Just promise me one thing? Don't say a word to Jeff, or anyone else." I pleaded.

"Sure thing Katrina, just be careful," he sighed.

Matt was waiting downstairs, watching the same show he had seen that morning. He wore black jeans and a green shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. Playing cupid was not going to be difficult with him looking like that. "I thought you didn't take long getting ready?" He said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't, I was on the phone to Paul. He said he'd heard from you actually…" I trailed off. "I love that you're looking out for me, but unless it ends in disaster, we don't have to call in the troops." I laughed. "So where are we going?" I asked.

He still hadn't taken his eyes of the screen. Sighing, I walked through to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Debbie was in there, chopping vegetables. "Oh Katrina! You're hair is awesome, you look great! You and Matt are so cute together. I mean, Kat and Matt, it rhymes, it must be meant to be."

I smiled at her, taking a bottle of water from the fridge, "Oh. It's not a date Debbie. Me and Matt are just friends."

She blushed, embarrassed by her incorrect assumption. "Oh well, I hope you have a good night."

She certainly had no idea of anything that was going on. Or if she did, she was very good at playing dumb. Matt had finally moved from the sofa, and took a double take when he first saw me. "Whoah. Just whoah." I forgave him the surprised reaction, this was really the first time he'd seen me dressed up for going out. Jeans and a shirt usually sufficed for a night in the hotel bar, but this wasn't just a night out in a hotel bar, so I had made the effort. My black dress went everywhere with me, but was very rarely worn.

"See, I'm being girly two days in a row. Think yourself lucky." I laughed. "I'm not sure how this is going to work though."

"How what is going to work?" Matt asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well we're going to look like a couple wherever we go, that's no good for me matchmaking." I sighed. "I'll figure something out. Did I bring my bag down?" I asked, looking for it on the sofa. "I must've left it upstairs, hang on." I slipped my feet out of the heels so I could run upstairs. Hardly the most flattering action in a dress, but I knew if I wasn't fast, Matt would get distracted by TV again. "Jeff!" I called along the hall, "We're just about to go, you sure you don't want to come with us?" I walked into the room and picked up my bag.

He didn't shout back.

I walked in the opposite direction of the stairs towards Jeff's room, "You decent?" I asked, knocking on the door. The reply was no, so I opened the door,

"Hey, I said I wasn't!" He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

"I didn't hear you telling me not to come in, did I?" I laughed, "Anyway, just wanted to make sure you and Debbie hadn't changed your minds about coming." He looked up at me. His eyes widened, obviously noticing my hair and then the dress that seemed to warrant the same reaction whenever someone saw me in it for the first time. "Oh and your girlfriend thought that me and Matt were going on a date." He continued to stare at me, without uttering a word, "Earth to Jeffy," I moved closer to him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"_Jeffy?_"

Oh, it speaks!

"If you think you can get away with calling me Kitten, I'm calling you Jeffy."

Jeff's eyes darted to the door behind me. It had to be either Matt or Debbie. I was hoping it would be Matt. Although we were just talking, so if it was Debbie, she wouldn't suspect nothing. Nothing at all. "C'mon Kat, we need to get out of here."

* * *

"Are you seriously going to sneak around the house like that and think that Debbie won't notice? She's smart Kat."

The whole of the journey so far had been Matt getting at me about sneaking around. Honestly, the guy needed a girl, and soon. Any of the romance that was once in him had been sucked out. Oh. Realisation washed over me. The reason he was so pissed about me and Jeff sneaking around, was because that's what happened with Adam and Amy.

"I don't like it either Jeff. But it's not like that, nothing else is going to happen until Jeff and Debbie are over. I promise I won't let it. Off-screen, at least. Anyway…" I trailed off, changing the subject, "How is this going to work tonight?"

"How is what going to work?"

"Well, we're probably going to look like a couple and I can't find you a girl, if I look like your girl, can I?" The undeniable smile of joy on his face meant one thing, "So you don't want me to find you a girl?"

"It's just hard, being on the road all the time."

As the taxi pulled over, I passed Matt half of the fare and then got out of the car, as gracefully as I possibly could. "So I need to set you up with someone on the road then?" He shook his head. There was something he wasn't telling me. I'd have to get it out of him later after a few drinks. I didn't want to push it and put him in a bad mood. In all the time I had been around Matt, he was never in a bad mood. It was a side of him I wasn't in a hurry to see.

* * *

**A/N: The snow just keeps on coming, but the wee birdies are still trying to get themselves some breakfast. So yeah, there was chapter 13. Not the greatest of chapters I don't think. But let me know what you think, yeah? Reviews to tend to shove me in a certain direction, even if it is just to infuriate you lot some more.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you feel like it, please? =)**

**K x**


	14. Cupid's Arrow

**A/N - Because I'm bored.**

Chapter Fourteen - Cupid's Arrow

Matt stood with his arm around me at the bar as we waited for our drinks. I scanned the room to find somewhere to sit, when I spotted what looked like Adam Copeland sitting in a corner booth. I turned to Matt, "Hey, do you think we'll bump into anyone?" I asked,

"Doubt it," Matt replied, handing me my drink after having paid. "Why?"I took a sip from my drink and glanced back over where I thought I had seen Adam. Sure enough, there he was chatting to a group of girls. "Cause Adam's over there," I sighed.

Matt glanced over, and spotting Adam in the opposite corner of the room, there was a sudden rage in his eyes. A raw anger that I hadn't seen before. I mean, I had seen them at venues and stuff, but I half thought it was just for the cameras and the fans. Turns out, I was wrong.

I gave up trying to find out why Matt was so pissed at me after an hour of so of him just telling me he was fine and he was just worried about me. I had feeling there was more to it than that, so I told him I'd only drop if he let me play matchmaker. Reluctantly, he agreed.

* * *

As the night progressed, Matt became less interested in chatting to some of the beautiful women that I might have invited over from the bar by sending them drinks at the bar, saying they were from Matt, of course. This third, I didn't catch her name, showed the most interest. Even going as far to pick up on the anger towards Adam and bitch about him, even though she had no idea who he really was.

I was flicking my cell open and closed, half hoping that there would be a message from Jeff. Even if it was just a message how the night was going. Nothing. Nothing all night. Yes he was with Debbie, but they way he was looking at me before we left, I thought he would at least have something to say. Wrong again.

I turned my attention back to Matt, the girl was swirling the ice around the bottom of her empty glass with a straw. I glanced at Matt, his beer was empty too. "Anyone for another drink?" I offered as I stood up. "Just the same again?" I added, they both nodded. "Great, I'll be right back," I smiled, walking in the direction of the bar.

I could see Adam approaching the bar in the corner of my eye, but glancing back over my shoulder, Matt was now engrossed in conversation with the leggy redhead. Why couldn't he just talk to her when I was around? The Hardy brothers were making less and less sense to me everyday. After ordering the drinks, I glanced down at my cell, still no messages. I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"I'll get these." An arm extended holding out a twenty, which the barman took and then handed me a tray with the drinks. I placed the tray down on the bar and turned to face Adam.

"What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

He looked over behind me, in the direction I had just walked, most probably trying to catch Matt's attention, "Looks like you're being replaced," he laughed.

I glanced over my shoulder, Matt and the girl, whose name I couldn't remember, seemed to be hitting it off. "That didn't answer either of my questions Adam." I sighed.

"I'm just catching up with a few old friends…" he trailed off, gesturing to people at the opposite side of the bar. "I just thought I'd come buy you a drink, see if you wanted to dance?" He gestured to the stairs which must've led to the club area.

I managed to stifle my laughter, and picked up the tray. "Well, thanks for the drinks…but I'll pass on the dance. Need to go check on my matchmaking." I darted back across to where Matt and the redhead were sitting. "Sorry that took forever, got chatting at the bar." I took a sip of my drink when my cell started ringing. Please be Jeff…please be Jeff.

"Who's it?" Matt asked.

I checked the caller ID. "Steph," I sighed. "I'll take it outside, you're not going anywhere, are you?"

Matt glanced at the redhead, "We just staying here Em?"

Emma! That was it!

"You slept with Jeff! What the hell were you thinking?" Stephanie half yelled down the phone. I could imagine her storming around the kitchen. Sometimes she acted more like my mom than she did one of my best friends. I guess that's the mother in her.

"Well hello to you too. And do you have yell down the phone? People might hear you." I hissed. "And do you really want to know what I was thinking?"

"Katrina…" she started. Here comes a lecture. "You said you weren't going to get involved with anyone, not after Simon. And I know you sort of got thrown into this storyline with Jeff and that me and Paul have been teasing you about it. But we didn't mean for you to jump into bed with the guy the first chance you had!"

This was a conversation I would have preferred to be having face to face. Or at least in the privacy of a room on my own. Passers by hearing only one side of the conversation wouldn't have a clue what I was talking about, but there were more than just ordinary passers by lurking around. If Adam got an earful of what I was saying, Jeff and I were screwed.

"I know what I said. But the heart wants what it wants, right?" I sighed, "And it wasn't the first chance." I added, not wanting her to think I was a whore.

"So he took you out on a date?"

"Not exactly," I admitted. "Look, do we have to talk about this now?"

I could faintly hear Paul in the background making some sarcastic comment about me wanting to get off the phone so I could get back to Jeff. The Levesque's were obviously of the opinion that I was a sex crazed maniac.

"You're right, we can talk on Monday when we're back in New York."

"Wh- What? New York?"

She sighed before she spoke again, "I've been in meetings tonight cause there's been a few mix ups with the UK leg of the Wrestlemania tour. You've been drafted in to take care of it since you did such a great job with the last tour. But we need you back in New York on Monday for the week, at least. I've emailed you all your flight details. Is that okay?" Her question, rhetorical.

* * *

I sat in the car, waiting impatiently for Matt to finish saying goodnight to Emma. I swear, if he doesn't get her number I am personally going to go through every social networking site until I find her for him. They had completely hit it off. She said the only reason she was reluctant to come over at first was because she had seen us come in together and presumed we were a couple. When I asked what gave us away, she said it was the fact that I kept checking my cell phone. And also because the barman had told her that it was me that had been paying for the drinks on Matt's behalf.

After five minutes sitting waiting, watching the meter go up, Matt slid back into the car wearing the widest grin I'd ever seen on him. "I'll accept my thank-you for playing cupid by front row seats at the wedding," I nudged him in the side. "So?"

"So what?" he grinned at me.

"You cannot do all Mr shy and retiring!"

"Oh but I can, oh but I can." He was distracted by his cell phone. The red flush in his cheeks told me that Emma had text him. I was happy he was happy. I finally felt like I had done something right.

* * *

**A/N: The snow has all gone now, but I'm going to take a break from coursework and do a quick 20 minutes of going through what I wrote yesterday. Let me know just how much I am infuriating you, and bug me to write more by leaving a review. Just click down there. Even if it's just two words? Please? **

**Anyway, hope you liked chapter 14!**

**Karen x**


	15. Intoxicated Truths

**A/N - Okay, so I think you might hate me after this little one. I've been working on a couple of new ideas the past couple of days, but I think things may be needing to take a wee bit of an hiatus for a couple of weeks. I haven't decided yet, cause if I have an idea, I will end up writing, even when I'm meant to be studying. Keep an eye on my profile for teases of the new stories and to keep you updated with what's going on with this one. **

**So once again, thanks for reading and reviewing so far. If you haven't reviewed yet, I have a feeling you may want to have a few words with me after this one. Drink responsibly!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Intoxicated Truths

I stumbled up the driveway, the last few shots obviously hitting my system. I ran up the long pathway to the front door, Matt chasing after me. Reaching the step, my left foot slipped and I went flying backwards. Thankfully, Matt was there to catch me. "And I thought you didn't get drunk," Matt chuckled to himself, steadying me.

"I had quite a bit tonight," I admitted, stepping carefully into the house and kicking off my heels. Matt followed cautiously, closely behind me. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Emma?" I turned to face him, continuing to walk backwards down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Who's Emma?"

I must've jumped ten feet in the air, startled hearing Jeff's voice. The brothers laughed in unison, much to my annoyance. "I'm going to bed," I sighed. "Oh, and I'm going to New York Monday morning." I brushed by Matt and walked carefully upstairs towards my room. I thought I could hear footsteps behind me, but it could just have been my ears playing tricks on my in current intoxicated state.

It never ceased to amaze me how I managed to change for bed while drunk. I did it without thinking. Before I had a chance to think about it, I was tucked up in bed. The pile of clothes I had been wearing dropped to the floor as though the person who had been wearing them had just evaporated into nothing and their clothes had landed in a heap tangled together. I had grabbed whatever was under my pillow and thrown it over my head and jumped into bed.

Rolling over, I could hear the floorboard creak. "Please don't me morning already. I don't think I've slept," I muttered, pulling the pillow over my head.

"It's not morning, I just thought I'd bring you water. Why are you wearing my shirt?" I forced one eye open and looked down. Why was I wearing Jeff's shirt?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, not caring that I probably had eyeliner all over my face. "It was under my pillow I guess?" Jeff smiled at me, either because my eyeliner was now halfway round to my ear, or remembering the reason I had left my shirt. I flicked the bedside lamp on and waved on the floor to the green packet of make-up wipes. "Can you pass me them, please?"

I tossed the used make-up wipe in the direction of the bin. And missed. "Nice shot," Jeff laughed, shaking his head. I lay back down into bed and he shuffled up from the end of the bed and lay down, on top of the duvet, next to me.

I rolled over so that I was facing the opposite direction to him. I had promised Matt that nothing else was going to happen between myself and Jeff. And even though I could probably get away with blaming my intoxication, I didn't want to. I mean, I wanted to, I wanted Jeff, but not like this. I was sure of that now. Sitting in that bar all night, people watching, I had seen couples who were besotted by each other, and boys chasing after girls for a meaningless night of sex. The latter was something that I never wanted to experience again.

We lay in silence. I even tried to breathe quietly. I couldn't sleep now, not with him lying next to me. We could both fall asleep together, like this, perfectly innocently, and it would look bad. Really bad. "Kat, what's wrong?" Jeff whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder and running it over my arm until he took my hand in his.

For a moment, I held on, but then I pulled my hand away from him, "We're not doing this." I rolled over so that I was now facing him. "It's all or nothing Jeff. And so it has to be nothing, nothing at all." I ran my hair through my curls in frustration. "You want the truth Jeff?"

He nodded, his eyes like they were searching for answers. I had to admit that my actions had been as misleading as his had been. If not more.

"I've never been that great at picking the right guy… The last guy I was with, he was a bit of a player. He said all the right things and I fell for his BS. He went away for a couple of months and showed up," I paused fighting away the tears, "He showed up with his wife, okay? He'd been out with me and at least three others and got engaged and married in a whirlwind romance. I can be a hard ass, because I have built up walls. High ones. You saw me balling over this films before lunch the other day, love like that doesn't exist. If love exists at all. But here's the biggest truth of them all I'm scared that if I fall in love again if I let myself that I'll just get hurt again. I'm sick of being hurt Jeff but I want so much to fall in love. To fall in love with the kind of guy that sends meaningful photographs of us together on my birthday the kind of guy that gives me a stupid nickname because he know it winds me up I could fall in love with a guy that brings me water when I'm wasted enough to pour my heart out to him and he just sits and listens." I said all in one breath. Sighing deeply when I finished. I turned now, so that I was staring at the ceiling and not into Jeff's eyes, fearing that I would become intoxicated by his gaze.

"But?"

We both knew it was coming, but he said it first.

"But you've got Debbie, and it kills me to say this. You two look really cute together. You laugh with her like I haven't seen you laugh in the time that I've known you. And I think she's what you need right now."


	16. Going Home

Chapter Sixteen - Going Home

I groaned. A sudden surge of bright light waking me. I reached for a pillow. Only to have it snatched from me. Cold. A sudden cold breeze joined the light blasting down on me. I thought hell was meant to be hot. I sure did feel like hell.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly sat up. "Time is it?"

"Four. Kitty you look like hell. Take this." I knocked back two painkillers and a pint of water before even looking Matt in the eye. "Why are you wearing Jeff's shirt?"

I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu but I couldn't think from where.

"How much did I drink last night? Matt sat down on the bed without saying a word and I moved over to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I remember you taking forever in the taxi saying goodbye to that girl I set you up with. And then I remember being in bed. Did you come talk to me last night after I came to bed?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I went straight to bed after I had something to eat. Jeff ca-"

Matt kept talking but I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Jeff was here. Here in bed next to me. I remember talking to him, but I couldn't think what I had said. Considering that I was drunk enough to not remember, there was potential for it to be not good.

I reached to the floor for the bottle of wa-.

I cursed under my breath, more of the previous night coming back to me. I hadn't just spoken to Jeff. I told him more than he needed to know.

"Kit, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I think I might have told Jeff things last night that I probably shouldn't have," I said unsurely, "I think it could've been pretty bad." I sighed. Matt put his arm around me and held me close.

"He drove Debbie to the airport and has just sat around all afternoon. I figured it could've been you that was on his mind. All he's said to me is that you said he should be with Debbie, he's confused."

My eyes widened. Had I really said that? Why would I say that? Even if I maybe thought that. On what planet was it a good idea to tell Jeff that I thought that?

"Did you?"

I buried my head further into Matt's shoulder and whispered, "Quite possibly."

"I thought you were talking to yourself man, but she's awake?" My heart flipped hearing Jeff's drawl. Matt made his excuses and left, hugging me tightly before he stood up and left the room. "Do you remember what you said last night Kitten?" He fidgeted as he spoke, fixing his ponytail and rubbing the back of his neck.

I stood up and pulled a pair of jeans on, still wearing Jeff's t-shirt. "No, but whatever I said, I probably definitely meant it all. And I mean, I'm going home first thing tomorrow for at least a week so whatever weirdness I may or may not have caused maybe it could just blow over by the time I get back?" I asked hopefully.

I looked up at him. His hair was faded again, he would need to redo it before they went back on the road in the morning. He tied it up and nodded in silence, "If that's what you want?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Can't always get what you want" I scratched at my neck, something I always did when I was nervous, "I should…" I trailed off, trying to think of anything that would mean I could suffer my hangover alone, "…pack."

* * *

I found an earlier flight back to New York. Both Matt and Jeff came with me to the airport. Matt told me to call him as soon as I got to my apartment so he knew I was home safe. He squeezed me as though I was a childhood friend that he hadn't seen in years, "Matt, babe, it's gonna be like a week. Two weeks tops, you aren't even gonna notice that I'm not around. Right Jeff?"

I moved over to the younger Hardy brother, "I dunno Kat, for five, six weeks you've been there everyday one way or another. It'll be weird you not being around." He held his arms open and smiled at me. I always hugged Jeff differently from Matt, my arms instinctively going around his neck. He leaned forward and I inhaled deeply, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "I'm gonna miss you Kit. Don't go falling in love while you're gone."

* * *

Jeff's words played on my mind for the rest of the night. While I was waiting to board. While I was boarding. For the duration of the flight. While I was waiting for my bag. Waiting for a taxi. The journey from the airport to my apartment.

Getting out of the taxi, I looked up at the building that I hadn't seen in over a year. I got stuck on the road and was more than used to living out of a suitcase. To be home was a novelty. To be able to sleep in my own bed, a blessing.

"Home sweet home," I muttered to myself, dropping my bag by the door. It was exactly as I had remembered, except for the vase of pink roses in the middle of the coffee table in the lounge. I picked up the card that read welcome home. "Lou, you here?" I called out, saddened not to hear a reply. I could always thank her in the morning.

Louise was the receptionist for my floor at the office. She had started there as an office temp the year she graduated from high school and had been there ever since. She kept an eye on the apartment when I was out of town. Myself, Louise and Stephanie had quite a wild night in my apartment. It was good to be home.

I picked up the phone, not my cell, but the apartment phone and called Matt. A female voice answered his cell, "Hello, Matt's phone…" She trailed off unsurely,

"Emma?" I guessed.

"Yeah, it's me Katrina. Matt said he was expecting you to call, do you want me to get him for you? He's just fighting Jeff for the last bottle of beer in the fridge."

I had a vivid image in my mind of them running around the kitchen. "Do you drink beer?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Go through to the kitchen, do it now actually." I could hear their voices clearly as they yelled insults at one and other for the final bottle of beer. "Right, now take the bottle from whoever has it and down it."

"Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

She must've placed the phone down on the kitchen table, "Ems what you doin'?" I could hear Matt say. "You should give her the bottle you know Jeff, she's a feisty one! Thanks Em - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! That's my be-"

"No that's my beer!" Jeff cut in. "What the hell is this?" His voice got louder, he must've been nearer the phone. "Who's on the phone Emma?" He wouldn't recognise the number on the caller ID. This really was the perfect plan. They had no idea it was me. "Actually, who would be calling you anyway man?"

"KAT!" Matt shouted. I heard the button click, turning the speakerphone off, "Kat are you home? Why didn't you call?"

"Matt honey, this is me calling you idiot." I pointed out, "Yes, I'm home. Calling from a landline. And I'm just about to go sleep off the rest of my hangover. In my own bed. I don't think I've ever been as excited about sleeping," I laughed. "You sound like you're having a whale of a time, without me?" I teased. "But don't drink too much, you and Jeff are back on the road tomorrow and I don't want to hear bitching from whoever is in charge of you lot while I'm gone. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how terrible work is without you and Jeff, okay?"

* * *

I stopped by the coffee shop opposite and picked up two coffees, one black for Louise, the other with two sugars for Mark on the door, a tea for myself and a hot chocolate for Stephanie. And a bagel for Mark, and muffins for the two girls. It was just like the old days. A solid eight hours sleep in my own bed had put me in an amazing mood.

Swiping my key card to sign myself in, I set the four drinks down on the desk in front of Mark and handed him the bag containing his bagel. "I hope you still take your coffee with two sugars?" He nodded, "And you still eat bagels?" He nodded again.

"You should come back more often Katrina." He leaned over the desk and gave me a quick hug.

"So where's my desk these days?"

I could hear heels tapping the ground behind me, "Did you bring me a black coffee and a muffin?" I spun on my own heels and grinned at my friend. "You did, didn't you?" Louise squealed.

"Yeah, she did." Mark answered for me, taking his coffee and sitting back down at his desk. "You better take upstairs," he said to Louise, "Stephanie has some things she wants to get through before you get started."

* * *

**A/N - Do you still hate me now? Actually, you probably do, right? So here's the thing, I thought I was doing really well being ahead, but writing has been slow the past couple of days. So since you've got this now, you might have to wait a little longer for the next one. I'm taking a half hour break now from coursework, which will be over in 5 minutes and then I'm back to hitting the books. **

**I could've been awful and left you hanging after C15, but I'm just too nice for my own good, so I hope you sort of enjoyed C16, even though I found it just as infuriating to write, but it'd be too easy to make all the drama go away, wouldn't it?**

**I'll do my best to add at least one more chapter by the end of the week, but instead of going on full-blown hiatus, I think I might just slow to a chapter a week? Something's better than nothing, right?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favourite-ing and adding this story to your alerts. You're a star if you have done any or all of these things! Thanks for sticking with it through this slow patch…I'm not mentioning the 'B' word, I'm trying to not even think it.**

**Let me know what you think, and thanks again for reading!**

**K x**


	17. Catching Up

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait guys, I've had a stressful couple of days to say the least. I've also come up with another fic idea, but I'm not sure if I'm going to start writing it or not. I want to get ahead with this and then finish up my oneshot series. Keep checking my profile page for updates on what's happening with writing because I probably won't have another chapter up until midweek at the earliest. **

**And vote in the poll so I can tidy up the next couple of chapters once I know what you guys think I should do!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all readers and reviewers so far, you're all awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I can't say that I'm too thrilled with it, it's a bit filler, a bit background and maybe a tad of foreshadowing also. Anyway, enjoy C17!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Catching Up

Louise left me outside Stephanie's office, telling me we would go for lunch. I presumed that over lunch she would be interrogating me about where I had been for the past fifteen months and why I hadn't been back to visit properly in all that time. Stephanie was pacing around her desk on the phone. I tapped gently on the door and she waved me in. I placed her hot chocolate on her desk. "I know, but we can't do that now. No it's getting changed…Well, she'll just have to learn to cry…Look, well I've got to go. Yeah, bye." Sighing, she placed her cell down on the desk and picked up the hot chocolate.

"Mark and Lou said you wanted to see me? Everything okay?" She raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh. You want to interrogate me about Jeff, do you? Well I got a bit drunk and ended up pouring my heart out to him, I think."

"You think?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, "I can't remember, and I didn't want to know. But he does, because he told Matt that I told him that he should be with Debbie. And then before I got on the plane, he told me not to go falling in love while I'm here. Which gave me this terrible flashback to me and maybe telling him that I could fall in love with him?"

Steph pretended to slam her head of her desk, burying her hands in her arms. "You've known him for five weeks!"

"Yeah, but you know how it is. I mean, I practically spent my first week with him. And I dunno. Do you ever think that the more you think something won't happen, then it does?"

She looked up, nodding sympathetically, "So why did you go and say that he should be with Debbie?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was drunk. I don't know. But it's fine, cause we said that when I get back, things will just be normal again. Well, as normal as they were before…" I trailed off.

Stephanie glanced down at her watch, "You need to go film your vignette for Smackdown. The tour team are in the conference room next door to where you're filming."

* * *

I read over my script for the last time. I was recording one the webcam, so it was pretty self-sufficient. Apparently my non-appearance to Smackdown had to be explained, but really it just added fuel to the fire of Jeff having to fight Matt. I was just another device if and when they decided to reveal who was behind Jeff's accidents before the Rumble. If they were going to run with this Hardy feud then I thought they would be best to just say Matt was behind it all, but I had a feeling that they had other things on their mind.

I pushed my hair behind my ears and looked right into the lens of the camera, hitting the enter button to begin recording, "Hey Jeff…I got another lead, something I had to follow up on straight away. The stuff at the hotel, the pyro accident, I'm not finding anything concrete. Actually, I think I'm being sent on a wild goose chase as far away from you as possible. So I've decided to take the hint. So I'm not goin' to see you for a while," I sighed, "It's for the best really. You can maybe sort things with Matt and I won't get any more bruises," I forced a laugh as I spoke, "Anyway, I should go. Be careful out there tonight." I stopped the recording and left the editing team to work their magic.

The tour team was almost everyone that I had worked with the previous year. Those who didn't know me, didn't like me much for being drafted in to save the day. I had drafted up a list of things that had to be sorted. The biggest problem was finalising hotel numbers and making sure everyone got where they needed to be at the right time. The nights where Raw and Smackdown were both doing shows were the most complicated, we had to be specific of who was needed where and when. It could days to finalise, especially with the constant changes being made that were outwith our control.

* * *

I ducked my head in Stephanie's office as I was leaving for lunch which eventually came after what felt like being on hold for hours. She was tapping away at her keyboard contently, quietly humming to herself. Something I knew she only did when she was happy. "I'm just heading to the apartment for lunch with Lou. You need anything?"

"I'm okay thanks Kat. How's things going?"

"It's going to be a long afternoon. I think an all-nighter could fix it though. Once I have the numbers and hear back from the contacts, all should be well by this time tomorrow." I spoke confidently, the more I believed it could be done, the more likely I was to actually get it done.

She smiled at me, turning her attention back to her laptop. "That's good, cause I need you on Wednesday. All day. How long has it been since you've done some New York shopping?"

"Too long," I sighed happily.

* * *

Louise began to interrogate me about Jeff on the walk of six blocks from the office to my apartment. She was convinced there was more going on than I was telling her. She was right. And I could tell her, I could trust her with my life. She was having enough fun with just teasing me about the storyline for now, and I knew she would berate me for my drunken outpouring.

I was still too amused about being home. "You've got messages," she announced, pointing at the machine. "Don't worry, I changed your message before you got home. It now says," she hit the playback button and her voice, recorded on the machine, filled my apartment: _Hi this is Katrina's apartment, she might actually get back to you now that she's moving back in. For a week, at least. Oh and if you wanted Louise, then this is me. I also live here…sometimes. Here comes the beep._

I hit the message playback button. It was weird that someone had called the apartment. Only Louise, Stephanie, Matt and Jeff knew I was here. As far as I knew.

The first message played, "Hey Kitten." It was Jeff. I avoided looking at Louise. She was going to have a field day with the fact that he had called my apartment first thing this morning and left a message. "Just wanted to let you know that we made it up in time this morning. Oh and I'll be rooming with Helms because Matt is bringing Emma along for the taping. Good work, cupid. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. See ya."

Louise ran over the machine and paused it before the second message began. "First of all, Kitten? Kat. You hate being called that!" I shrugged my shoulders and tried to stop myself turning crimson. "Second of all, he sounded disappointed that he was now rooming with Helms. You weren't meant to be rooming with him were you?"

"No." I answered truthfully. I was meant to be rooming with Matt and then somehow ending up in Jeff's room anyway. Not that she needed to know that. "Do you have a third of all?" I asked, my finger hovering over the pause button.

I played the second message, "Kitty, the girl on your message thing has a cute voice. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know I'm using your bed, well technically Emma's using your bed. And Jeff was talking about you last night. A lot. You still haven't told me what he said at the airport. Call me."

"And you haven't told me what was wrong with you before we went to the bar." I spoke to the machine, ignoring the look Louise was giving me.

That was the second and final message, which meant only the questioning from Louise was to follow. "Okay Katrina. What are you not telling me? You weren't meant to be rooming with Jeff, but you were rooming with Matt. But Matt's rooming with some girl called Emma. Who you set him up with, from what I can gather. And Jeff's been talking about you a lot? What's going on?!" The look in her eyes told me that if I didn't spill the beans, then she was going to be adding to the injuries I had sustained on Smackdown just days earlier.

* * *

An hour later and I had explained almost everything, glossing over the fact that Jeff and I had slept together. "Aw Kat, you totally might've said that if you were wasted enough," she said, holding her head in her hands, "I can't believe you had Jeff in your bed and you told him he should be with someone else. You're an idiot. I mean he seemed happy that you were wearing his shirt in bed. Hang on. How did you get his shirt?"

"Okay, so you know how I said on my birthday when Debbie fell asleep that Jeff and I chatted and fell asleep?" I paused, biting on my nail now and not the cheesecake we had been eating, "There wasn't that much talking." Louise's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You know how I was saying how Debbie was bitching at me the whole way there?" She nodded, "Well Jeff had come through and said she's fallen asleep." As I began to tell the story, I felt like I was in high school again. With the he said, she said drama. "So I was like, no way I beat her at something. Which Jeff, being a guy, didn't understand. So I started ranting off about her bitching and he found a way to shut me up. And then it just sort of happened."

She didn't say a word. She was waiting for me to say the words.

"So how did you get his shirt Katrina?"

"I got his shirt. Because," I paused, not believing I was going to say it out loud. "I had sex with Jeff Hardy on my birthday. And then told him he should be with Debbie when I was extremely drunk the next night," I buried my head in my hands on the table, "I'm an idiot." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah you are honey. But you're also going to be a late idiot if we don't get back to work."

* * *


	18. Friday Night In

**A/N - Sorry about the wait guys, this week has been mega stressful. I'm going to get stuck into writing tomorrow after a cider or two if the weather stays this lovely! My last deadline tomorrow and then I get focused on writing…I mean studying…Let me know what you think, I'm not sure if you're all going to be happy…I'm still not totally sure where to take the Matt/Jeff storyline, more will become clear in 19, but I have to write ahead before you get a hold of Matt.I've even managed to end on a bit of a *gasp* moment. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eighteen - Friday Night In

After a long week at the office, and Wednesday's shopping trip with Stephanie, by Friday night I was ready to curl up in a ball on the sofa and sleep for the whole weekend. Of course, Louise and Stephanie had other ideas. I knew they had been plotting something all week. There was talk on Paul and the kids being sorted out, and Louise having found the missing ingredients…for what I don't know. I had given up trying to decipher their cryptic messages and got on with work. It was my distraction from everything. Especially the answer machine messages for Jeff. There had been one each morning and night all week, to which I had replied to on Wednesday during shopping with Stephanie in a single text.

_Stephanie's dragging me round the shops - time for a new black dress I think. How's things?x_

When I had spoken to Matt that night, he wanted to know why I was being frosty with Jeff, who had apparently been in an awful mood all week. They had done their filming and then gone back home for the rest of the week and were due to leave on Sunday night to do some promo on the Monday before Tuesday's double filming in Connecticut. (Even though they would probably just end up at the Casino). I hated the thought that Jeff thought that I was being frosty with him. I was the one who had said I just wanted things to be normal.

But Jeff and I had never had normal.

Our whole relationship was a very odd thing. We had spent a good few nights out drinking, getting to know each other. And then the storyline came along. So I didn't know what normal was meant to be. It also didn't help that this was the first time we had been apart since we had started talking and everything else, so I didn't know if I should call everyday, seeing as we normally spoke everyday. I knew that Debbie was round him a lot, so I figured she would get suspicious if I was calling and texting all the time.

I really couldn't win.

* * *

It was four thirty and I was already dressed for bed. I wore Jeff's shirt, and an old pair of gym shorts that I'd found in the back of my wardrobe. I was lounging in front of the TV when the phone rang. "Heylo?" I answered brightly, feeling relaxed knowing that I had a weekend to myself.

"You sound too awake. Did you and Jeff have sex again?" Louise teased, "We're having a traditional Friday night in, so be presentable okay? You, me, Steph, Smackdown cocktails. Bye."

She had hung up the phone before I had the chance to get a word in. That did explain what they were talking about. We used to have nights when we would just sit in, watch a recording of something or other and drink cocktails. It had been a while since we'd had one of those nights. Simon was never really keen on me spending time with my girls when I was back home. I was most often back at HQ in Connecticut, staying in a hotel in the offices, and any spare minute I had was time spent with him.

I picked up my cell and text Jeff and Matt the same message:

_Friday night in drinking with my girlies watching Smackdown. What's your plans?x_

Jeff replied immediately, I had barely put the phone down on the coffee table when it started beeping:

_Debbie said she's meeting her sister, so I guess I'll be dragged along too. Have a beer for me?_

I hit reply, not knowing exactly what go say. That was the thing with texts, you could never pick up on a person's tone. What did he mean he was being dragged along? Was there a place he would rather be? My cell then began ringing again, this time with a reply from Matt:

_I'm on the next flight out of here. I'll explain later x_

I tried calling him back, but it went straight to message bank. So I called Jeff, "Have you seen Matt?" I asked, not bothering with pleasantries of hello.

"No, he was with Emma last time I spoke to him. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I couldn't decide if the edge of concern in his voice was for Matt or for me.

"I'm fine Jeff, just got a text from Matt saying he was on a flight, to I don't know where. And now I can't get through to him, thought you'd maybe know something. If you do hear from him, will you let me know?" I could hear Debbie's voice in the background. "I should go. Bye." I slid my phone closed before he had the chance to reply.

The thought of something being wrong with Matt had plagued me all evening. When Stephanie and Louise arrived, I knew they could tell that something wasn't right with me, but they were waiting for me to spill. We had watched Smackdown and were now trying to settle on which DVD to watch. "It's not Jeff, just so you know.." I sighed, pouring some more of the concoction from the pitcher. They glanced at each other, before looking back to me, "I think there's something's wrong with Matt," I continued.

"This mood all night has been because there may or may not be something wrong with Matt? Come on Kat, you should be relaxing, not worrying..."

"Exactly. I'm sure it's nothing," Stephanie continued on from Louise. "And what the hell are you wearing that for? We did plenty shopping on Wednesday!" I looked down at Jeff's shirt, hoping they hadn't noticed.

"Is that the shirt?! Oh Kat, please tell me you aren't still sleeping in his shirt?" Louise glared at me.

I got up without saying a word and went into my room, pulling the shirt over my head and going through my wardrobe to find something comfortable to wear. I settled for an old oversized sweatshirt. I could hear the girls talking, and it sounded like the door opening. "You going somewhere?" I called out, as I walked back through to see what they were up to.

Stephanie was standing at the door, Louise watching her, "What's going on?"

"Matt's on his way up. Steph let him in," Louise replied.

"He sounded…bummed out. We'll hide in the spare room or something, yeah?" She suggested, waving to Louise to start gathering glasses and taking them into the spare room.

For them to offer to not stay in the room. He must have sounded pretty bad on the intercom. But then again, didn't everyone? Matt entered my apartment without a word, dropping his sports bag on the floor. He stood in the door way, sullen, depressed. Had something happened at the taping? Had he fought with Jeff? Why did he fly all the way out here to see me?

"I didn't think when you said you'd explain later that you'd actually be here. In my apartment. You certainly know how to surprise a girl," I laughed, trying to get a smile out of him. To no avail. "Are you pissed at me?" I asked.

"No. Hell no. Unless you knew Emma was one of Adam's friends?"

* * *

**A/N - What did you think? You know the drill.**


	19. Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter Nineteen - In Bed With The Enemy

I took another two beers from the fridge handing them to Matt as I climbed over the back of the sofa and lay down, my head in his lap. My head was still spinning from the new information. I had only had two or three cocktails, so I definitely wasn't drunk. The suggestion that Emma flirting with Matt was all a ruse by Adam…I just couldn't comprehend it. Hadn't Adam done enough?

Matt took a drink from the bottle and looked down at me, "Sorry for ruining your night in with the girls," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't be silly. I was the one that set you up with her in the first place." I sat up and hugged him, for what had to be at least the tenth time in the half hour since he had arrived. "And the girls are just as happy in there drinking as they were out here. And now they don't get to bug me. Oh, you should probably call Jeff, I sort of told him you'd gone and done a disappearing act."

"So you finally spoke to him?"

I pushed him away playfully, "Just call him, okay? I'm going to see how the girls are getting on with their cocktails." I dialled the number and handed him the phone. I opened the door and stuck my head in, the girls were sitting giggling around Steph's laptop, "What's so funny?"

"Script for next week. Not sure if you want to show him now or not though." I glanced over my shoulder, Matt was talking quietly to Jeff. He half smiled at me, waving at me to go into the room and talk to the girls. "How come he's here anyway?" Louise asked, clearing room on the bed for me to sit on.

"The Emma thing, was all a set up," I sighed, "Adam."

Louise and Stephanie glanced at each other, "Then maybe he will want to see this?"

Stephanie nodded in agreement with Louise. "Why would he want to see the next script?" I asked, craning my neck over them to the see the screen.

"Cause he gets to punch Adam…" Louise trailed off, there was something in her voice that told me there was more to this storyline than just Matt punching Adam.

"I'm sensing there's either an and or a but to come. So out with it!" I forced my arms between their bodies and picked up the laptop, skimming through the document they were reading. "He punches Adam, but kisses me?" I turned to Stephanie, "They're giving me a heel turn, aren't they?"

"Certainly looks like it," she replied, "I sort of left them to it with this one, been working on Paul's Wrestlemania storyline. But it looks like Jeff's getting betrayed by you too…" she trailed off, eyeing me, trying to assess my reaction.

Skimming through the rest of the document, I stayed quiet, trying to take in all of this information. Not only was Matt going to have to face Adam at the next taping, but he had to kiss me, and then in the same segment I had to go off with Jeff. The girls knew my silence meant that I was thinking, over more likely than not, over thinking. It was something I had always done with Simon, over analysed every gesture, every call, every text. Did he choose his words deliberately? He was a writer after all. And he knew exactly what I was like, he could string me along so easily with feeding me the lines of exactly what I wanted to hear. Maybe that was what I was doing with Jeff, stringing him along. Telling myself how I wanted to feel. How I thought I should feel. Or maybe it was the alcohol impairing my thought process.

"It's all gone a bit quiet in here, everything okay?" The three of us turned simultaneously to the door. Matt standing with four bottles of beer in his hands, "You 'kay Kitty?"

I pointed to the screen and informed him of my impending heel turn. He laughed, and handed out the beers, placing his on the floor and then picking me up and sitting me on his lap, reading over my shoulder. He laughed softly, burying his head into my shoulder. Out of the corner of one eye, I could see a smile on his face. Out of the other, I could see Stephanie and Louise smiling at each other, glancing sideways at myself and Matt.

* * *

Matt and I left Louise and Stephanie to choose a DVD for us all to watch while we went to get some more beer. I had changed into jeans and a plain white t shirt. There was a store not far from the apartment, but I deliberately took Matt the long way back, just to enjoy the walk. "What did Jeffy say then? You seemed to brighten up after that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then slipped his hand into mine, "Must just be the company."

"Yeah, the wonderful company that set you up with someone which ended up being a set up anyway. Great friend, I am…" I trailed off. Matt shook his head at me, releasing my hand from his grip and slipping it around my waste.

"Where are we going anyway? We didn't come this way…"

"Long way for a short cut," I laughed, "Thought I'd get away from the girls berating about your little brother." I sighed. I pointed to an alleyway that would take us back to the main sidewalk on the way to my apartment.

"Is this when I ask you why you've been ignoring him?"

"I haven't been!" I protested, "It's all just a bit weird. I said I wanted things to be normal but things never really were normal between us. I mean there's so much he doesn't know, there's so much you don't know. It's my job to know you inside out, upside down and backward-"

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you upside down," Matt smirked.

I released myself from his grip and stood against the wall, crossing my arms in false disgust. "Get your mind out of the gutter Hardy, or I'm not letting you sleep in my bed tonight!" I said in mock shock, doing my best not to laugh.

"Aw, come on Kitty. You know I was just joking." He moved towards me and slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me into him, "Let's go."

We got back to the apartment to find Louise and Stephanie had already started the film. "Where have you guys been?!" Louise called, holding her hand out for a beer.

"Just rehearsing for the taping," Matt laughed, setting the beer out on the coffee table.

Louise and Stephanie turned to me in the kitchen, expecting an explanation. "If that was rehearsal then you're gonna need a lot more practise," I laughed. "We just came back the long way-"

"-So you would have less time to bug her about my little brother." Matt finished for me. The girls eyes were still on me as I threw myself onto the sofa, lying down, with my head in Matt's lap. I mouthed 'I hate you' to him as he continued talking, "Who, if you must know, has been bugging me and Paul all week to find out what you've been doing and what he's done wrong."

"Well. If you must know," I sighed, "He told me not to fall in love while I'm here."

The chorus of "oh's" that filled the room, started with Louise and finished with Matt.

"But you did sleep with him. And tell him that you think that he should be with Debbie." Matt reminded me.

"Even though things happened between you before Debbie even showed up," Steph added.

Louise's eyes darted around the room, waiting for someone to add another piece to the story. I looked up at Matt, who half smiled down at me, ruffling my hair again. "Let's just say I'm not giving Debbie the 'look after my little brother' speech. Jeff isn't ready for something serious, and whatever your drama was, you don't want something serious either, am I right?" I nodded in reply, "So he can have his laughs with Debbie, me and you can flirt outrageously," he winked at me, "And then in the end you and Jeff can end up together. I'll look after you, don't worry for a second."

Maybe it was the effect of the bottle of beer I had finished while Matt was talking, maybe it was because we had a giggle the entire way back to the apartment, but in that moment, he just seemed perfect. His smile, his laugh, the look in his eyes as he started down into me. He really would look after me.

* * *

_A/N - Matt and Kat? Well, it does rhyme!_

_Only time will tell I guess._

_Let me know what you think of this one, and which pairing you prefer, by reviewing. More than halfway to 100 reviews =)_

_I'm playing around with a few ideas for the next couple of chapters, and trying to plan an end to a couple of one shots, and another two things that are knocking around my brain._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, and if you are reading, please review. Your opinions do help me shape what happens next, even if it's just to infuriate you guys some more! _

_Until next time, that's all folks!_

_kx_


	20. Fivehundred Surprises

**A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I think the Matt/Kat pairing as got some people up in arms, but the drama is just beginning.I'm working on chapters thirty and thirty one, but chapters twentythree to twentynine haven't been written yet. But I have something to work , let me know what you're thinking by reviewing. All reactions, comments and criticisms are welcome. I want to make my writing better for you guys to read!So without any further rambling…time to find out what Kat's up to…**

Chapter Twenty - Five-hundred Surprises.

Debbie hadn't stopped talking since Matt and I had met her and Jeff at the hotel. Apparently our silence meant that we were paying attention and interested in hearing every last detail of her sister's new dogs and how they were going to have puppies. My favourite part of the story, save for the end of it, was the look of Jeff's face when she announced that her and Jeff were going to get at least one of these puppies for the house. "So you're moving in with Jeff?" Matt asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I spied Paul in the corner of my eye, "I should go find out who I'm rooming with, I'll catch up with you later." I said, punching Matt in the arm softly before walking as quickly as possible without it being classed as a run over to where Paul was standing. "Please tell me that I've got a room to myself?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, but we're training after lunch."

"Training? For what?" I asked.

Vickie wandered over to where we were standing. She seemed happy to see me. We had been getting on better than when I had first started. It was one of those cases that she thought I was a bitch, and I thought she was a bitch, and we were both wrong. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Her and Paul both knew something I didn't. Having spent the weekend with Matt, I hadn't done anything work related since I left the office on Friday afternoon. Obviously I had missed something. "I have no idea what's going on. I mean, apart from my bit with Adam, Matt and Jeff?"

"We have a match," Vickie laughed, "You come out accusing Adam of blackmailing Matt to get Jeff out of the picture and I come to defend him and challenge you to a match." Vickie explained.

"But I've already got a vignette to do with Adam, Matt and Jeff? And you start the show getting speared? And neither of us actually wrestle?"

* * *

In my seven years working for WWE, I had done a bit of training here and there. Mostly due to my time spent organising events for the Divas and taking part myself to even up the numbers or because I was dragged into the ring by one of them for a joke. They always said I might need it someday, little did I think they'd actually be right. Matt didn't take much convincing to come to training with me, Vickie and Paul. I hadn't found out the answer to Matt's earlier question to Debbie, and I didn't think I wanted to. I mean, two or three weeks and she and Jeff were getting a puppy. Debbie was turning out to be as about ridiculous as the storyline that had me and Vickie wrestling.

Creative had emailed me a brief, Matt and Jeff were still going to fight at Wrestlemania, but I was to appear halfway through their match and announce what was really going on. Which they weren't telling me just yet. This week, it was to look like Edge was all behind it again, and then it was be Big Show episode 501. It was a neat way to bring another angle to both the storylines before 'Mania. No matter how insane I thought they were. So it wasn't so much that I was getting a heel turn, as me and the girls had thought, but they were starting to let Matt off the hook slightly. I think.

Paul and Matt took us through some basic holds. Vickie wasn't going to be able to do much, since she was going to have been speared and dropped earlier in the night, but she was still going to get the win over me. We ran through the match a couple of times, trying a few different things. We knew our spots, and we just had to hope that we could pull of a six minute match when the arena was full in 24 hours.

* * *

I was rooming with Eve for the two days we were spending at the hotel. Eve was one of the Divas I had worked most with on my time at Smackdown, I had gotten to know her on the Diva Search too, since I had also been roped into working on that. "First match tomorrow then, you win?" she asked, as she changed for dinner.

"Nopes, Vickie steals the win, I'm more worried about filming with Jeff…" I admitted.

"No wonder with his psycho girlfriend hanging around. Maria couldn't get near him at lunch. You coming to dinner?" she asked.

Shrugging my shoulders, I crouched down in front of the mini-bar, "Meant to be meeting up with Matt, but thanks."

She eyed me suspiciously as I took can of Pepsi from the fridge and sat back down on my bed for the night, "You and Matt, eh?"

"Me and Matt nothing."

* * *

Episode 500 was a historic day for all on the Smackdown roster. There was a sense of anticipation at breakfast, everyone was excited for the taping. I felt more anxious than anything else. Jeff and I hadn't spoken since I had called him on Friday. Thankfully Debbie was busy on merchandise, so wouldn't be hanging around backstage during the taping, so I would have a chance to speak to him before filming and my match.

I stood in the hotel lobby with my sports bag slung over my shoulder. I was wearing jeans and a tank top, had my ring gear consisting of a pair of combats and Jeff's new shirt; and my business attire for the vignette. Most of the roster that were needed for the taping had already left, I was one of the last to leave as always.

Matt and I were waiting in the locker room for Jeff. Vickie said she'd keep Adam busy until filming started, and away from Matt. We didn't need any drama apart from on tape tonight. Jeff walked in, dropping his bag on the floor. He sat down wordlessly and sighed. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked.

I walked out of the locker room, and spying Adam, kept my head down. "I was hoping to bump into you," he hissed, approaching me quickly and pushing my back against the wall. One hand on my shoulder, the other round my neck, "I need your help."

I laughed loudly in his face, squirming, "With what?"

"Cena, that stuff with Show and Vickie. You're going to find out when it all started."

"On what planet would you think I'd help you? With everything you've done to Matt. And to Jeff."

He pushed me back again, holding me against the wall by the neck. I struggled again, as Matt approached, "What the hell d'you think you're doing Edge?" He said, pulling Adam off of me and punching him to the ground. I pulled Matt back and Edge ran down the hall. As scripted, Matt turned to me, taking me into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he just wanted me to check up on Vickie for him."

I went slightly on my tiptoes to meet him halfway for a kiss. For a split second, it was if I felt something. So when I pulled back, I did not have to feign my confusion as Matt ran his hands through his hair and walked back down the hall. I leaned back against the wall and sighed. As scripted, Jeff ran down the hall in the direction that Adam had run off only seconds earlier.

I ran into his arms, and buried my head into his shoulder. His grip around me was tense to begin with, but then it softened, he held me in his arms for a second, before checking me over, "What did he do to you?"

"He just wanted me to find dirt of Vickie and Big Show. He had me up against the wall, but Matt got rid of him. I'm fine, I promise." At the mention of Matt, he let go of me and punched the wall, "He was just walking by and he pulled Edge off me. Now come on," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You have a match to get ready for." Jeff leaned forward and we were now nose to nose and he kissed me softly on the lips. It was different from when Matt kissed me, with Jeff, there was this sudden release of tension from our bodies. My body sunk into his as the kiss deepened when the cameraman announced we were done.

I stepped back from Jeff and into the locker room, needing to quickly prepare myself to go out there and do my next bit of the night. Jeff followed me, closing the door and standing against it, smirking. "Debbie's gonna hate me, right?" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"She thinks it's all just for the cameras…" Jeff trailed off, moving closer to me.

"Well it is, isn't it?" I turned to the mirror and checked my hair, waiting for Jeff to answer. I watched his reflection in the mirror as he continued to approach me, a smirk still playing on his lip. He slid his arms around my waist,

"It's whatever you want it to be Kitten."

* * *

I stood in the ring, as Vickie's music hit. I had just announced to the crowd that I had reason to believe that Matt was being blackmailed and my sources pointed to Edge. The crowd reaction was mixed, which was expected. To them, I could be siding with Matt and screwing Jeff over. For now, I was trying to keep Jeff out of my head. Luckily Matt had appeared in the locker room to say it was time to go, saving me for real this time, so I didn't have to continue my conversation with Jeff.

Vickie limped out to the top of the ramp (having being speared earlier by Adam), "Excuse me! Are you suggesting that my husband is behind all of the attacks on Jeff?"

I waited for the crowd to quieten down before I spoke, "Basically. Yes. He has the motive to have arrange the attack and then got Jeff preoccupied and out of his way. And you've probably been so busy with Big Show that you haven't been able to keep tabs on him, so I don't suppose you can prove otherwise?"

Again the crowd got riled up, and got even more rowdy as Vickie began to speak, "You cannot accuse my husband, the world heavyweight champion of this, and get away with it."

"I just did. And are you really out here because you don't think that Edge is behind it? Or just because you are being a dutiful wife. For once." I was no actress, but I was getting used to the buzz of the crowd.

"You know what Katrina? You've had your own way around here because you're a friend of the McMahon's, well they're not around tonight. So you can face me." She beamed from ear to ear as the crowd were stunned into silence.

* * *

The match went exactly to plan. I executed my fall from the top rope, the best I had in all of my attempts when I had trained with Matt and Paul. Vickie and I were checked over my medics as a precaution, but were both given the all clear.

Matt was pacing in the hall when I emerged from the locker room, "I'm good to go, let's get out of here." He insisted on carrying my bag, which I wasn't protesting against his gentlemanly gesture. I was exhausted.

* * *


	21. Fearless

**A/N - Happy Wrestlemania Day!**

**I'm going to write my 'Mania now before I see it, but I won't be posting that for another week or two, much drama to come. I've jumped ahead in my writing and I'm going to fill in the blanks tomorrow once I've had my girlies round to watch Mania. So, I hope you enjoy this, it's a little eventful…some more of Katrina's history.**

**Read, enjoy, review and have an awesome Wrestlemania Day!**

**If reviews/hits are quick and fast, then there might be 22 before 'Mania, I'm feeling generous cause the sun is shining and it's Mania day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Fearless.

I woke up back in my hotel room. I must've fallen asleep in the car. I sat up slowly to find Eve standing at the doorway to the bathroom, towel drying her hair, smiling at me. "You and Matt nothing, huh?" she laughed. "That's why he carried you upstairs instead of waking you up in the car. I saw you two on camera, there was something there. But then you and Jeff. Wow. No wonder him and Debbie had a fight."

Information overload.

I had been awake thirty seconds and had this information bombarded at me. Not good. First of all, why had Matt not just woken me up in the car? Second of all, why was everyone starting to think that there was something going on with me and Matt? And Debbie and Jeff had a fight? That couldn't be my fault, well, it could be. They could've fought about anything. Anything at all.

"There is nothing going on with me and Matt."

"I don't believe you. Although if there was, at least it would get you off the hook with Debbie. Last I checked Jeff was down in the bar, get yourself cleaned up and go find out what happened."

* * *

The bar was full of superstars celebrating after the taping of episode 500, even though the real party was on Friday after it had aired. The party which I was missing out on, stuck in corporate events in Connecticut from Thursday until next Tuesday's taping. I had changed into a denim skirt and white shirt, my hair in a loose ponytail, fading plum strands falling around my face. Paul spotted me at the bar and handed me two beers, "One for you, one for the depressed enigma in the corner."

Jeff was sitting in the booth nearest the restrooms alone. There was no sign of Debbie. Or Matt. I took a drink out of one of the bottles and walked over, placing the second bottle down in front of Jeff. His face was free of the paint that he wore during his match in the taping. He pulled off psychotic worryingly well. "Y'ok?" I asked, taking the seat opposite him.

"You didn't hear about my fight with Debbie?" he said, taking the bottle in his hands and holding it to his lips for a second before drinking half of it. "Basically…" he trailed off, "She doesn't want us hanging out."

I choked on the beer I had in my mouth, covering my mouth so that I didn't spit it in his face. Swallowing hard, I cleared my throat before saying, "Oh."

"I told her she was being ridiculous. It's gotten serious. If I wanted serious right now, I wouldn't be with her y'know…" he looked up from the bottle and smiled at me.

I tapped the side of my bottle nervously, "Jeffy…" his smile widened when I called him this, "We're acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. But we're not, I'm not playing games anymore. I don't wanna get hurt." I sighed. We sat in silence, continuing to drink our beer. I had been honest, possibly foolishly, but there was no use in pretending. I finished what was left of my beer and placed the empty bottle down on the table. "This isn't what I want us to be, but I don't think we can have what I want. Not now," I sighed. His fists tightened in anger. I couldn't do this, not to him and not to myself. I spotted Eve walk into the bar, my escape route had just arrived, "I'm gonna go catch up with Eve, and we both owe Paul a beer."

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls decided to go to a few bars in town. I decided to give it a miss, using the excuse of having an early flight in the morning. Also because I knew the more I had to drink, the more likely I was to cry. The last thing I wanted to be doing was pouring my heart out to a bunch of girls I didn't really know. It's hard to know who to trust around here.

I took my two empty bottles and placed them on the bar when I spotted Cena, "Last time I checked, this was a Smackdown party, get your skanky Raw ass out the door!" I laughed, pointing towards the exit, before hugging him.

"They just couldn't keep your pretty face in an office any longer then?" He slid an arm around my shoulder, "Beer?"

"Always," I smiled, taking the bottle from him.

"You do know how to pick them…" he trailed off, nodding towards Jeff who had been joined in the corner by Matt and Debbie.

Tucking the fallen strands of hair behind my ear, Debbie caught me looking over and glared at me. I replied with my best smile before taking a long drink of my beer. "How'd you mean?"

If there was one thing I hated about John Cena, it was his ability to read me like a book. A few weeks in Europe stuck on a bus, there was a plethora of midnight conversations when neither of us could sleep. He was one of the few you could trust, which I did. He knew all about the Simon thing, mostly because I used it to stall the possibility of us furthering our relationship.

"You don't fool me Tina…" John being John, had to call me something that no one else did. He put his arm around me and leaned close, "You and Jeff," he whispered, "He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."

"Which begs the question, why have you had your eyes on Jeff all night?" I laughed, trying to hide the niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach at the mention of his name. The suggestion that there was an 'us' and the thought that he was watching me, and he possibly felt the same way about me, that I did about him. What? Why would he do that. He can't do that. He shouldn't be watching me. He should be completely concentrating on Debbie. Anything but me. As if this isn't all awkward enough without people starting to notice the tension between us. Not that John would say something, but if he had picked up on it, others were bound to have notice too. Maybe even Debbie.

His comeback was interrupted by Paul approaching, "Can I borrow you for a sec?" I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat, and he ushered me into the hotel lobby. "What's going on?"

"Well I was about to buy you a beer, now we're standing in the lobby for no apparent reason." I was being short with him due to my frustration at Jeff.

He glared at me.

"Debbie doesn't want me and Jeff hanging out. So either she knows something or she's threatened by me."

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked.

"Threatened by me? Why?" I glanced back into the bar, Matt was now standing at the bar talking to John. No doubt finding out what was going on there. He did say he would look after me. Why did guys have to be so confusing. "Because of the storyline?" I guessed.

"Maybe, or…?" Paul trailed off, happy to let me play the guessing game.

"I don't know Paul. I wouldn't be threatened by me, I'm a mess." I could feel tears fill my eyes. "I'm petrified of getting hurt again," I admitted, " don't do anything. I was only meant to be back on the road to Mania and then I'm back to my apartment and my 9 to 5. I'm nothing to be threatened by, I'm nothing, nothing at all."

"Whoah, Kat," he pulled me into a hug and I started to cry, "Where's all this coming from?"

"Can I blame the beer?" I sobbed into his shoulder. He held me and then his hold of me loosened as he passed me into someone else's arms. I wasn't paying attention to who it was, I was just concentrating of stopping crying. I never cried. Not in public. Especially not in front of the majority of the roster.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

Jeff.

I blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears, breaking our embreace, "I should go…" I moved towards the elevator.

"Kit, don't," he sighed, following me.

"I'll be fine. Please just go back to the bar. Back to Debbie, please?"

Looking defeated, his shoulders dropped as he sighed walking back towards the bar. John was walking the opposite direction: from the bar to me. Paul would've told him I was upset, and would now no doubt now be relaying the story to Matt.

"She's got a tendency to push away, the people she wants closest to her," I heard him say as he passed Jeff. He was doing this deliberately so I could hear, which I could tell because he then spoke to Jeff again, this time I couldn't make out what he was saying. The elevator door opened, empty, so I walked in, holding the door for John. "You never cry."

"I know," I sighed, hitting the button for my floor.

"It must be pretty bad then."

I nodded. It was more than just pretty bad. It was awful.

Eve was convinced that there was something going on me and Matt. Something I was trying to convince myself otherwise, especially after the kiss at the taping. Although I still had plans to set Matt up with Louise, seeing as he said he had a cute voice and they had a good giggle at the apartment over the weekend. Maybe I was just imagining things with Matt. At least I hope I was.

Debbie was up to something. Whether or not she knew something, or just thought she knew something, she felt strongly enough about something to tell Jeff she didn't want us hanging out. But if she did know something, then surely I wouldn't still be in possession of all of my fully functioning limbs.

And then there was Jeff. Jeff Hardy. Enigma. Daredevil. Artist. Poet. High flyer. Fearless.

If only I could be fearless with my heart.

* * *


	22. Slip of the Tongue

**A/N - I'm not going to say much apart from…Thanks for reading and reviewing thus far. Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I just haven't been near a computer for a week.**

**Please let me know what you think of this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two - Slip of the Tongue.

The faint sound of buzzing woke me up. I lifted my head and turned the pillow over. There was just something about the feeling of the cold side of the pillow first thing in the morning. The buzzing of the alarm on my cell continued as I felt around the cold side of the bed for it.

I was in no hurry to get up, I had set my alarm for an hour earlier than I had to be up just to enjoy an hour in my own bed. Being back in New York for a week was exactly what I needed after my emotional breakdown after the 500th taping. A few days with Louise always sorted me out. Although she wasn't so helpful with the Matt situation. Actually, she made it worse in a sense, adding John Cena to the equation.

The thought of the taping tomorrow filled me with fear. I had managed to slip out of the hotel without seeing anyone on the Wednesday morning, leaving John asleep on the bed. Predictably, Eve had a field day when she woke up and found him in our room, straight on the phone to find out what had happened. Which of course, was nothing. Ever since the whole Simon thing got out of control and I was pretty much sworn off men, until Jeff.

I could hear Louise pottering around in the kitchen, I was hoping she wasn't joking when she offered to make pancakes for breakfast before I was off on the road until Mania. I had decided that she should make her residence in the apartment more permanent. It was closer to the office, whenever I was home I wanted to spend time with her, and whenever I wasn't, she would be here to check in on the place anyway. Plus, the people she had been sharing with had just gotten together, so it was couple central. Not what she wanted to be around. It was also a part of my master plan to try and set her and Matt up. Something she wouldn't go for until I had convinced both her and myself that there was nothing between me and Matt.

Apart from Louise, I hadn't really spoken to anyone else. I had seen Stephanie briefly when I was back at HQ in Connecticut, but I was only there for two days before coming back to New York to make final arrangements for the big pre-Mania party. Hall of famers, superstars, creative, accountants, pretty much everyone. It was a regression into childhood, like organising my high school prom.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and changed into an old pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a black tank top. "Lou, if you're making pancakes then I love you, you know that?" I called, trying to find a brush to tame my hair which was sticking out at all angles.

"Yeah, I know, I know. You gonna come eat?"

I stood in the doorway to my bedroom and inhaled the sweet smell of maple syrup. "Food of the gods…" I trailed off, making my way over to the table. "What time you going into the office?" I asked, before taking a bite.

"Later, I'm officially making sure you finish up the RSVP'ed list so someone else can arrange tables."

I waved over to the stack of envelopes I had been wading through for the past forty eight hours. There were far too many people going to this event. It was something I had always made a point of avoiding, and I had always managed to. Until now. Stephanie insisted that I showed up for once. "It's pretty much done," I sighed, "And I'll make sure we get a good table. I've been roped into decorating.""We?" She looked at me, dumbfounded.

"You're my plus one dummy. You didn't think I was going to face this on my own, did you? I mean, he might be there…" I sighed.

"Matt? Jeff? Cena? Did I miss anyone?" Louise laughed in reply, not realising who it was I needed moral support to face. "Simon's going to be there?"

I got up from the table and picked up the envelope that was in a pile separate from all the others. I took out the small piece of paper and held it up to her, "Yes. Unless I just misplace this? Or I could just not go?"

"No. You're, actually, we're going to go. And it's going to be fine. I'll look after you, pinky promise?"

It was harder than usual saying goodbye to Louise. It was only going to be a week before she joined me in Texas for a taste of Wrestlemania, but a lot could happen in a week. I wasn't looking forward to arriving at the hotel. Jeff wasn't going to around since he was making an appearance on Raw in another Extreme Rules match, so I would be able to avoid him for a while. I wouldn't be able to ignore Matt for any longer though.

* * *

True to form, Matt was sitting in the hotel lobby, as he said he would be when I text him after I'd landed. For the first time since I had arrived back on Smackdown, I was nervous for getting to the hotel. Or maybe I was nervous for seeing Matt. With John promoting his movie, at least I wouldn't have him giving me all knowing glances. "Hey," Matt smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"You got nothing better to do than sit around hotel lobbies waiting for me?" I laughed.

"You seem happy, did you sleep with my brother again?"

He was kidding, and I knew that. Maybe I was tired from the flight. Or maybe I was PMS-ing, but I just snapped, "You know that I haven't. And that's not even funny. I've got enough to deal with right now without giving your brother a second thought. I mean between the taping tomorrow, organising the dinner and then the thought of facing Simon again." I stopped, realising what I had just said. His name just sort of came out. It was all I had been able to think about on the flight. His face. His grin. The glint in his eye as he would brush by. His arms wrapped securely around his wife's waist. His wife, in blissful ignorance of her husband's past infidelity.

Matt didn't say anything. Why would he? Simon could be anyone. Anyone at all. He looked at me, unsure of whether I was going to continue on my rant, or possibly burst into tears, considering the last time he'd seen me.

"Kit…"

"Feel like raiding the mini bar?" I asked, and thankfully he nodded.

* * *

I picked out a bag of nuts and began throwing them at Matt as we sat in silence. Nothing had been said since I had explained everything about Simon. I could find out where I was sleeping later. That didn't matter for now. All that mattered now was finding out what Matt thought of everything, of me, of it all. "I'm just going to keep throwing these at you until you say something, you know that, right?"

He nodded, and started trying to catch them. The ones he did catch, he threw back in my direction. None of them got anywhere close though. "Matt, please say something?"

Silence.

After I was out of nuts, I stood up. "Maybe I should just go?" He continued to sit wordlessly on the bed, lying back now I had finished my game of target practise. It was a lot to take in. But his face when I told him, it was a look of disgust, disappointment. I had to try and explain myself, "I don't know if he was seeing her when he was with me. I was young, stupid and I fell for his lines. I'm ashamed, that's why I didn't say anything."

"So why say something now?"

I sat down on the bed next to him, "I don't know," I sighed, "He's goin' to be there next week. And I haven't seen him since, and I didn't want to have to deal with you hating me and facing him in the one night, I guess?" I sighed, "But being young and naïve is no excuse Matt, I didn't stop it when I found out there were other girls. He just ditched me and I've not let myself get close to anyone since, 'cept you and Jeff."

Matt sat up and hugged me, "I don't hate you. But things do make more sense now. With you and Jeff. I didn't know what to make of you after you slept with him, I thought you were smarter than that. And I thought he would know better after everything that happened with me and Amy."

Running my hands through my hair, I sighed, "Is that what was wrong with you that day?" He nodded, "I freaked out. There was just something with Jeff and it was so scary but I just…I got caught in the moment. I'm so sorry Matt."

His face was full of confusion for the second time in the hour that I had arrived, "Sorry for what?"

"Everything. If I hadn't turned up, then maybe the storyline with you and Jeff wouldn't have gotten so messy and you wouldn't have to put up with Debbie and you would never have set eyes on Emma and everything would just be a lot easier."

Matt placed a finger on my lips and shushed me, "The storyline with me and Jeff was set in stone before you got dragged into things. Debbie's already in Texas and Australia after that. If you hadn't come back on Smackdown, you would still be sitting pretty in your office punching numbers and maybe things would've been easier. But when is easy ever fun?"

* * *

Matt and I lay on his bed chatting for hours. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I told Matt everything about my time on the WWE. From the very first interview, to spending the past week trying to organise a banquet for a ridiculous amount of people. "Honestly, it feels like Prom all over again," I sighed, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling, "Which was a disaster, so this better be nothing like Prom."

"It's not usually that bad. I haven't been in a couple of years anyway. Neither has Jeff, so the three of us can dread it together."

"Four of us," I corrected him, "Lou's my plus one. I'm gonna need all the moral support I can get," I sighed. Rolling onto my side so that I was facing him, I smiled, "I should go find who I'm rooming with." I began to sat up when he pulled me back down, "What?" I laughed, pushing him away from me gently.

"Just stay here? You're practically in charge anyway."

"Not anymore, I'm officially out of Smackdown dogsbody duty. I'm just here for the show like you. Tom's in charge."

I sat up, and stood up, but Matt dragged me back onto the bed. He was just mucking around, but I couldn't help but wonder if his actions meant more. "C'mon Kittykat, no one's gonna miss you."

"Oh! Thanks!" I turned around and faced him, his hands still around my waist as I lay next to him. "How are you going to make me stay then Mattie?"

Matt was interrupted by the door opening, "…yeah, he'll maybe know where sh- Kat?"

Matt's hands dropped from around my waist and fell to his side, pushing himself up so he was now sitting on the bed. Slowly, I turned to face the door. Jeff stood in the doorway with John standing behind him, both standing in shocked silence trying to digest what they thought they had just walked in on.

* * *


	23. What The Hell?

**A/N - Okay guys, I come baring chapter 23 and an apology. I have done absolutely no writing in a week. I've been fiddling around with a few things for about an hour, trying to piece together the Wrestlemania week chapters. For now, it's nothing that I'm thrilled with, hopefully an early start tomorrow will give me a few hours of peace and quiet to tidy things up a little before I hit the shops.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing so far, I'm really enjoying writing this (although what I've got to come I'm not at all happy with), please review and let me know what you think! This has taken me longer to upload cause doc upload was down and I have also been having internet troubles. But here, finally chapter 23!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three - What the Hell?

The four of us stayed there, frozen to the spot, each waiting for someone else to say something. It probably looked like they had just walked in on an intimate moment between me and Matt. Had they been any more than a minute later then maybe they would have, I'll never know.

"It's not what it looks like…" Matt trailed off, obviously not wanting to suffer the most awkward of silences any longer.

I rolled my eyes at his clichéd line, "Actually, it was what it looked like." Matt's eyes widened as I said this. "We were lying on the bed, talking. Last time I checked, two people could share a bed without it being something." I stood up and lifted my holdall, "I need to find out who I'm rooming with, don't want to be breaking the rules, do we?"

Jeff dropped his head and got out of the way, John remained stationary at the door. "I could go find out and meet you back here?" he offered,

"Nah s'kay, I have some calls to make anyway." He didn't budge, "Cena, seriously get out my way, please?"

Sighing, he stepped back from the door and muttered something to Jeff before following me down the hall. "What the hell was that Katrina?"

I continued walking, faster now than I was before, "What the hell was what? Me and Matt on the bed? Or you being an ass and not letting me out of the room?"

He held his head in hand and sighed, "You being a bitch and being with Matt on the bed. It looked like it was about to go a bit further…"

"So?"

He sighed again, "I think it's safe to say the last time I saw you, you were a bit of a mess. Me and Jeff come back and find you and Matt in a compromising position on the bed and you're being a bitch. So you're probably avoiding how you really feel. Oh - and you're rooming with me." He held out two key cards and stopped outside a room.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

He shook his head and held the door open for me. "So now you have to tell me exactly what's going on behind that pretty little smile of yours. Lou wanted me to keep an eye on you, okay?"

Typical Louise. Always finding a way to make sure I'm okay.

* * *

I had only managed to get John to leave me in peace to get on with work for a few hours by promising to explain myself as soon as I was finished. I couldn't decide if he was being blunt because he was pissed off with me, or because he thought it was the only way to get through to me. I knew my moods hadn't been consistent lately, but I had put it down to PMS. He'd have no choice but to believe that reasoning.

He may have been blunt, but I wasn't sure if he was far off from being wrong.. Not that I was going to tell him this, but sitting on his bed, he was waiting for me to explain what he and Jeff did or didn't walk in on earlier, "I think something could have happened between me and Matt if you hadn't have walked in, okay?" I admitted, "But that didn't mean Matt was thinking the same thing. And it certainly didn't mean that it was the right thing to do. Actually, it was probably the most wrong thing to do." He nodded and waited for me to continue, "Debbie showed up just when things with me and Jeff were maybe going somewhere. I got caught up in work, I didn't call him, I got back to the hotel to find that he'd gone out with her. And then on my birthday he was so great during the day, asking me to go back to Cameron with him and then she shows up at the airport and he completely ignores me."

"But I thought you slept with him on your birthday?"

I nodded my head and continued to explain, "I shouldn't have let that happen. He was with Debbie, hell, she was in the next room asleep. But he just, he takes my breath away J, he's so sweet and so caring and we have such a great time together. But he doesn't want something serious, and I don't know what I want. Last week, I don't know, I guess I just lost it. I thought I could do the friends thing with him, but I can't. It's too hard, he looks into my eyes and it's like he sees right into my heart, he can hold his gaze, just for a second and I'm completely captivated. But he's with Debbie, he laughs with Debbie, he's happy with Debbie."

I lay down on my bed and hid my head in my hands. "So what about you and Matt?" he asked,

"I think I'm just imagining things. And the storyline isn't helping. Nothing's worth it anyway, I'm back in New York after 'Mania. Getting too old for this travelling," I laughed, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Lou said you'd say that."

She knew me too well. They both did.

* * *

The anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach continued from the minute I had tried to sleep, until the arrival at the venue. Jeff wasn't around, so I was hanging out with Matt and John which was more than a little awkward. Every so often they would go away and have a guy chat. I was sure they were up to something. I just still had to work out what.

As the afternoon passed and the taping took place, I felt more at ease. Matt was being mostly normal, although he was dropping Jeff into conversation at every possible chance, while John's preference was to steer the conversation towards the pre 'Mania party. Two things which I was hardly thrilled to have to talk about all day. My feeling of anxiousness had been replaced with one of annoyance, anger and the want to punch one or both of them in the face so that they would shut up. Maybe that was what they wanted. Although I don't know what it would prove.

I paced outside of Adam's room as we prepared to film the vignette, the lines he had been given were a little too close for comfort.

I walked cautiously into the room, Adam was pacing, clutching onto the World Heavyweight belt. "You have a nerve coming in here, you know that?" he snarled,

"I don't want to be here. But either you are not behind this, or you have people planting some very interesting evidence to shift the blame onto the Big Show. See it seems that he was quite happy letting everyone think it was you that did everything to Jeff, so Jeff gave you quite a beating. But then the story doesn't quite fall into place…"

"Well he seems to have you for that, doesn't he? You know you just waltz in here pointing the finger here there and everywhere. Do you ever think that maybe it was all Matt? And you're part of the game too. He's slowly stealing you away from Jeff. Jeff's not here, and you weren't at Raw either. Do you think that maybe Matt's setting you up too? I had nothing to do with those attacks on Jeff, Katrina. If you were good at your job, you would've worked that out by now." He pushed his hair out of his face and pulled me over to him, holding his hands firmly around my waist, "Now you know Katrina, at least Matt has a good taste in women. Maybe you shouldn't be focussing on why Jeff isn't a champion, and focus on a champion…" he trailed off, grinning wildly.

I struggled in his grip for a few seconds, before Vickie walked in on cue, "Excuse me, what is this?" Adam's grip on me loosened and I stepped back.

"Your husband was trying to clear his name." I walked towards the door, "I'll figure this out Edge. There has to be a better explanation for this, Matt's not capable of doing this to his own brother."

"I'm sure you are more than aware of exactly what Matt and his brother are capable of," he teased, pushing me towards the door.

* * *

I didn't hang around to talk to Vickie after we had finished filming. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. I could get stuck into all the work I had to get done by Thursday and then it would almost be time for Louise arriving and Wrestlemania week. Things would be better when Louise arrived, I could focus on getting her and Matt together and forget all about my worries, for a while at least.

I managed to get a few hours to myself in the hotel room to relax before John got back from the taping. At which point he got stuck into interrogating me about leaving without him, "I just wanted some time to myself okay?"

He sat down onto the bed and placed a hand on my knee, "You mean you didn't want to see Jeff?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "I tossed and turned all night John. All I could see was the look on his face when he saw me and Matt on the bed together. And I can't work it out. Was it jealousy? Was he angry at me? I haven't done anything wrong."

John held his head in his hands, "You're both as confusing as each other. You seem to know almost everything about each other. You had sex on your birthday, but then you push him towards some other girl, who doesn't want you two hanging out and then he finds you in bed with his brother?"

He didn't need to say any more. Everything was a mess, and it was all my fault.

* * *


	24. Not Even Close on Camera Anymore

**A/N - So I seem to be running out of chapters again, I'm gonna do some studying from 10 til about 12 and then do a bit more writing while I have lunch, and hopefully a bit after work tonight too. I'm really struggling with a title for this chapter, so I'm going to have a scroll through my iTunes to see if I can find something that seems apt.I'm thinking of putting up another fic up I'm working on towards the end of the week, but I'm not sure, ii think I should wait it until I've finished writing this one. So let me know what you think, and have a look at the recommended fic at the end of the chapter. Enjoy and please review, you really do help with where I take this fic!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four - Not Even Close on Camera Anymore

Thankfully Louise had managed to get to Texas a few days early, and I had joined her at the hotel before the rest of the WWE took over the place. We were sharing a room, which had a joining door with the room that Matt and Jeff would be sharing. Perfect for matchmaking, not so perfect for avoiding Jeff. Although in the three days since they had arrived, I had only seen Jeff the once when I introduced him to Louise. Luckily our conversation had been cut short by a phone call from Stephanie.

My time for avoiding him was up now, in the final vignette I would film before Wrestlemania, quite possibly my final vignette ever, I shared five minutes with the person I had been doing my best to avoid for three days. We hadn't even rehearsed. Matt had said that Jeff had barely been at the hotel but had said that we'd be fine just to film the vignette without a rehearsal. I guess Debbie was getting exactly what she wanted.

* * *

I sat on a crate, playing with my phone absentmindedly as Jeff approached. The sound guys moved closer, but stayed out of the camera shot. "So how's my brother?" Jeff asked coldly, snatching the phone out of my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I reached out for him to hand my phone back, but he held it out of my reach.

"Don't play innocent with me Katrina, I know that you've been seeing Matt. And I found out what you did when he saved you from Edge. Do you think I'm stupid?"

I hid my face in my hands and sighed, "J, you know I've been doing that to get information out of him. It's nothing more than that." I tried again to reclaim my phone, but Jeff now began scrolling through messages.

"Sent messages. Matt, I can't wait to see you. Thanks for tonight Matt, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't got rid of Edge tonight, I owe you." He looked up from the phone and raised his eyebrow at me. I started to talk, but he spoke over me, "Received messages. Don't worry about it Kitty, I'll always look after you. If you're not at Raw tonight you should come by the hotel, you owe me remember? Am I seriously meant to believe that after everything he's done you're still trying to draw information out of him. Or are these hotel room favours more than just taking him out for dinner?"

"Jeff…" He shook his head and threw my phone back to me. As scripted, I tried to pull him into a hug but he refrained. "I've been spending more time with him because I still can't believe that he's behind all of it, okay? You two have been through way too much to destroy each other on Sunday."

Jeff ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "If you aren't in my corner, then I don't want you there on Sunday. Got it?"

I frowned, once again trying to get to close to him. "Jeff, it's not that. It's just…I don't want you to fight each other within an inch of your lives over something that might not have even been Matt!"

He continued to step back from me, our scene nearly finished. I watched apprehensively, not totally sure how forceful he was going to be with his words, "Okay, say he didn't do it. But the things he's said the past few weeks. The house fire, everything else he's said, he wanted this fight and now he's getting it. Hell you seem the only one that doesn't want it. I mean, maybe you two are in on it together. How can I even trust you? Don't come on Sunday, don't even come back to the hotel tonight. Not for me. I don't want you there."

He moved towards me, slowly reaching his hand out towards my face and ran his thumb across my lips.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and walked off.

I held my head in my hands and the cameraman moved closer towards me. I looked past him, in the direction where Jeff had walked. He had stopped so he was still in my eye line, I looked into his eyes as I whispered my final line, "I'm sorry too… 'cause I think I love you…"

The vignette finished and I did my best avoid eye contact with Jeff as we spoke walking towards the car lot, "You going to the Hall of Fame?" he asked.

"If there's seats that need filling then I'm on alert to throw an outfit together and make an appearance, yeah. You and Debbie going?"

His reply came in the form of a shrug. The silence continued on the way back to the hotel. He played with his phone as I looked out of the window, not really paying attention to anything that was rushing past the window. So maybe this was how things were going to be from now on.

* * *

Jeff disappeared to the stairs when we got to the hotel, leaving me to get the elevator. As I walked down the hall towards the room I was sharing with Louise, I could hear her voice before I even got to the door. Her and Matt were really hitting it off, especially since from what it sounded like, he had her pinned to the ground and was trying to tickle the life out of her.

"You guys better be fully clothed!" I warned, sliding my card into the slot of the door handle. I pulled the handle down and slowly pushed the door open. Matt was sitting on my bed, Louise on hers, both of them smiling, as if they were up to something.

Louise was the first to get up and hug me, "How'd it go?"

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed Matt's legs out of the way so I could sit on the end of my bed, "Fine. Got it in one take, it's the most we've said to each other in like a week? And then he disappeared to the stairwell as soon as we set foot in the lobby."

Matt sat closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "We should go out tonight, what do you think Lou?"

She nodded and smiled, "What do you want to do Kat?" she asked me,

"Stay in and play Madden? But you two should go out. I think I need a bit of time to myself."

"Kat, all you've had for a week is time to yourself. You need to do something."

Louise was right, but Matt and Louise couldn't be on a proper date if I was hanging around. And I hadn't just sat and played Madden since I had been on the road. "Playing Madden is doing something. As is setting you two up." Matt and Louise glanced awkwardly at each other, "Don't tell me you both aren't thinking about it. Seriously, you two going out will cheer me up. Save me having to look at your puppy dog eyes across the room for another night."

* * *

I laid out my three dresses on the bed. Black, silver and purple. The black was the safety option, I always wore black. I wouldn't stand out, it wouldn't clash with Louise's green dress, it was the easy option. So of course I was trying to decide between the silver and purple. The silver was the most expensive of the three, but there was something about the purple that I was just drawn to.

I pulled a small plastic bag out of my case and took out the box of hair dye. I had picked up a chocolate brown colour. I knew that with facing Simon, I had to feel that I looked my best. Which meant a new dress, new hair, new shoes and a new bag. It was a hellish shopping trip to set myself up for the hellish evening that was growing ever closer.

It was nice having the room to myself. As much as Louise and Matt were keeping me company to get my mind of Simon, and Jeff, seeing them together, being all coupley just made me think about Jeff even more. What him and Debbie were doing. Why he wasn't getting back to the hotel. Why he wasn't just avoiding me, but avoiding Matt too. Maybe he was just getting himself prepared for Sunday, but I didn't think that he would take it so seriously. I didn't think that he would completely shut himself out from everyone.

A knock at the door startled me, it was probably just John. I threw the box of hair dye onto the bed in front of the three dresses and walked over to the door. I pulled the door open and jumped back, surprised to see Jeff standing there. "I was just looking for Matt, but he's not answering his cell. Thought you or Louise might know where he is?"

"I sent them out on a date, sick of the sight of them," I sighed.

"You wearing three dresses tomorrow night?" he asked, pointing at the dresses lying on my bed. "I like the purple one, you should definitely wear the purple one," he smiled at me. I felt my whole body tense as there was this sudden awkwardness. When had he become so chatty and normal? Earlier he was so cold. I didn't understand him at all.

I had always thought the enigma thing was part of Jeff Hardy, WWE Superstar, not just Jeff Hardy. Our characters in the WWE Universe were meant to be in love with one another. At least I knew how that Jeff felt about the other version of me. He was torn because he thought there was something going on between me and Matt. In reality, I was torn because there was Debbie. Even though I hadn't seen her in over a week, I hadn't forgotten about her. How could I? When Jeff wasn't with Matt, he was most definitely with her.

"It's between silver and purple. I'll probably leave it to Matt and Lou to decide," I sighed.

"Yeah, you do suck at making decisions," he said before I had the chance to, "Even though you've ended up making decisions for a living," he chuckled softly.

The distance between us physically was only the width of the single bed where my dresses were lying, but the distance I felt from Jeff was much more. Gone were the days where we would spend evenings together in a hotel bar, just getting to know each other. That may have only been a few weeks ago - but it felt like much longer. He had become even more of an enigma to me than he was the first time we spoke.

"Anyway, I should go…" he trailed off, "But purple, purple's my favourite."

He turned to the door and walked out before I had the chance to say another word. I walked over to the door he had just walked out of, not into his room next door, but back out into the hall, my hand hovering over the door handle. I wanted to go after him, just go down to the bar, have a drink like we used to. But I couldn't, he would be going to meet Debbie and then she would have a field day if she saw me chasing after him. Why was I pining for a guy that may have been interested but had a girlfriend? I just had to move on. With Debbie around, we couldn't even be friends, never mind anything more than that.

* * *

**A/N - Please review! **

**Now while you're waiting for Chapter 25, go read and review Twist of Fate! One of my favourite fics of the moment!**


	25. Tears and Laughter

**A/N - Happy Friday!**

**I've been looking forward to posting this chapter since I starting writing it a couple of weeks ago. Let me know what you think about the structure of the writing, if you like it, it might be something I can use again, or I can try something else different - just to keep my brain awake and you guys guessing!**

**I've got a favour to ask today, if you do review (and please do, this time it'll help even more than it would do normally) I need to decide what I'm doing with Wrestlemania. I have written my Wrestlemania chapter, and I'm not going to give too much away, but I want to know if you want me to run with my own storylines from Wrestlemania onwards (tying it in with the WWE storylines where it works) or just go with the WWE storyline blow by seeds are being planted in this chapter, so see what you can pick out! I'm having a play around with a few ideas. **

**Also, had an idea for another fic…so I might be working on that over the weekend instead of this one. Anyway…without further a-do. Hope you enjoy chapter 25, and please review! Your words of wisdom do really help me with what I change, chuck or add in.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - Tears and Laughter

_I stormed out of the kitchen and ran to the stairs. Climbing the stairs to my third floor suite gave me time to pound anger and frustration into the ground. Each stair as his face, smiling down to at hers. In her dress… Her silver dress hanging in all the right places. Her hair. Her glossy chocolate brown hair, poker straight, falling perfectly around her face._

_As I reached the third floor, I burst through the door and paced along the hall, forcing the card in and out of the slot in the door handle. I could hear voices coming from the conjoining room. Hopefully they wouldn't hear me. Pulling the dress off the back of the door, I threw it onto the floor before slamming the bathroom door shut. Punching the wall in frustration, I locked the door, stepping backwards and sitting on the edge of the bath, I slowly began to cry._

* * *

_**Earlier that day…**_

I was acutely aware of a sound coming from the distance. Most probably from next door, ever since they went out for dinner, Louise and Matt were even more inseparable. They spent every waking moment together. I was happy for them, and that my plan was working, but it sort of left me on my own. None of us had really seen a lot of Jeff since the taping, which I presumed meant that he was with Debbie.

I didn't bother checking the time before I got out of bed, I would only fool myself into thinking that I could roll over and longer procrastinate from the hellish day ahead. Stephanie needed all hands on deck for putting finishing touches to the hall before the banquet and everyone else arrived, and I had stupidly agreed to help her. To begin with, I had hoped that it would mean that I wouldn't have to make an appearance, but she was having none of it.

Tonight I would have to face Simon, and I had no way of getting out of it.

After showering and getting dressed, I carefully hung my dress for the evening on the back of the door. It was perfect. Well as perfect as a dress could be to me. Silver, with a black shawl and bag to match. I wasn't terribly looking forward to getting ready, so Louise had agreed to straighten my hair for me. Even if I wasn't enjoying myself, I wanted to look good whilst rotting in my own personal hell.

I banged on the conjoining door as I was ready to leave, "I'm going to make hell look pretty, see you for lunch?" I shouted through,

"Yeah sure, have fun!" came the reply, followed by a giggle from Louise. I didn't want to think what Matt could have possibly done or said to make her cackle like she was doing.

* * *

Matt looked down at his watch for the fifth time since I had come back for lunch. "You waiting on something?" I asked,

He sighed, "Just thought Jeff would've been back by now."

"Oh, right. He still with Debbie?"

Matt glanced at Louise and shrugged his shoulders. There was something they weren't telling me, but I was too concerned about my impending doom when bumping into Simon to give it another thought. I would have to keep the thought of Jeff and Debbie out of my head for the night if there was anyway I was going to get through this.

"You should start getting ready without me, I might get stuck in the kitchen or something."

Louise sighed, "No. We're not going downstairs without you. I have to dye you hair, and I'm your plus one. You are not facing him without me."

"Without us," Matt added, smiling at me. "I said I'd look after you, remember?"

I nodded, picking at the plate of food in front of me. I was hungry but I couldn't be sure that I would be able to keep anything down. I was nervous my first night on Smackdown, wandering around the locker room, not sure where I would fit in. I felt a churn whenever I saw Jeff with Debbie. The fear I felt for the probable meeting with Simon consumed my body. Everything would be so different if it wasn't for him.

"So what dress did you decide on?" Louise asked, sensing that I was getting lost in my thoughts.

"Silver," I sighed.

"But I liked the purple one," Matt said, crossing his arms.

So did Jeff. Maybe that was part of the reasoning for not picking it. I loved the purple dress. It was the one I had seen first, but then Matt had to go and tell me that Jeff had said it was his favourite. I couldn't wear it, Debbie would never let me hear the end of it. She would be able to use it against me if she found out that Jeff had said it was his favourite. So silver it is.

* * *

I paced nervously in the kitchen as guests started to arrive. Stephanie was standing by the door with a clipboard under her arm. "You should be getting ready. Go!"

"Nah, I think I should stick around here, make sure there's no more serviette disasters?" I suggested.

Stephanie sighed, "No. You're going to get ready." She grabbed me and pushed me backwards through the door so that I was still facing her, "Go and slip yourself into that amazing silver dress and oh." She stopped, her eyes widening at whatever she had spotted behind me. "You know, I think I preferred the purple dress. Did you bring that one with you too?"

I spun on my heel and looked over in the direction where Stephanie had been staring, wide eyed and open mouthed. Simon was standing at the entrance to the main hall, his beautiful wife on his arm. She wore a flowing silver dress that clung to every curve in her body.

I stormed out of the kitchen and ran to the stairs. Climbing the stairs to my third floor suite gave me time to pound anger and frustration into the ground. Each stair as his face, smiling down to at hers. In her dress… Her silver dress hanging in all the right places. Her hair. Her glossy chocolate brown hair, poker straight falling perfectly around her face.

As I reached the floor, I burst through the door and paced along the hall, forcing the card in and out of the slot in the door handle. I could hear voices coming from the conjoining room. Hopefully they wouldn't hear me. Pulling the dress off the back of the door, I threw it onto the floor before slamming the bathroom door shut. Punching the wall in frustration, I locked the door, stepping backwards and sitting on the edge of the bath, I slowly began to cry.

* * *

The sound of voices approaching the door became louder. The first voice I could make out was Stephanie's, then Louise's. The third voice was male, but wasn't Matt's. Then Louise again, and the sound of the door conjoining our room with Matt and Jeff's opening.

The door handle jolted, "Kat, please open the door." Louise sighed, "We have to get ready."

"Not going," I called. "She's wearing my dress Lou. Her hair is the same freaking colour as the dye. It's just creepy and weird and I can't do it. Go with Matt, you two and Jeff and Debbie. You won't even notice I'm not there." I could picture her holding her head in her hands, she was probably glaring at me through the door. But they had no way of getting me out. And there was no way I was going back out there. "I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I just, I can't."

I wallowed in silence and self pity for ten minutes before another voice was clear, "Will you just try and talk some sense into her?" I heard Louise say. Then there was a thud of something against the door.

"Are you going to unlock the door or am I goin' to have to knock it down?" Jeff's voice was soft, caring, he sounded concerned. I knew he wasn't joking. He had the strength to knock through the tiny bolt keeping the door closed. "Kitten, please, just unlock the door and we can talk?"

"Did they tell you?" I asked, knowing that Jeff would have demanded an explanation why my dress had been flung onto the carpet and I had locked myself in the bathroom.

He tried the door handle again before speaking, "Yeah, now unlock the door."

"What about Debbie?" I asked instinctively, considering that she didn't want Jeff and I to be alone together. I hardly thought she'd be thrilled at the idea of us alone together in the bathroom.

A faint noise came through the door, that I couldn't quite decipher. Jeff spoke again, "We broke up."

I stood up slowly and lifted my hand to the door, unbolting it. I moved away from the door and stood facing the bath. He opened the door slowly and every step he took closer to me, I could feel the tension build from my toes throughout my body. "Simon's a dick, okay? And you'll look amazing in any dress you wear," he whispered, taking me in his arms. "We can talk later, but we both have to get ready, I'm puttin' some purple in my hair, you might find something you like in my bag of tricks?"

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, how could we leave talking to later. Him and Debbie had broken up and he knew about Simon. How could he be so calm and collected about it, "But what about you and Debbie? And what about what Matt told you?"

"Later," he repeated, stepping back and pulling off his shirt. "You do me and I'll do you?" I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hair of course," he winked at me.

"Of course."

* * *


	26. Babysteps

**A/N - Okay, want to say thanks for those who are reading, and a special thank you to those who are reviewing too. And for those who have this favourited and on story alert. If you haven't reviewed before, why not do it for this chapter? I think it might leave you with some questions wanting answering!**

**I'm going to do my best to try and add two chapters a week, fitting in writing around revision and enjoying the sunshine, if you keep reading and reviewing then I'll do all that I can to do two a week. Tuesday/Wednesday and Friday/Saturday-ish?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twenty-Six - Babysteps.

"You got a sexy smile, you know that Kit?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him straightening his tie in the bathroom mirror and sighed contently. I had to admit, Jeff Hardy in a suit was almost more appealing that Jeff Hardy topless. If that was even possible. "You gonna zip me up?" I asked, biting down on my lip to stop my grin spreading further.

His cold hands against my flesh made my jump, "Sorry," he mumbled. "One condition?" He asked. I could feel his hands hovering at the small of my back, lingering around the zipper of my dress.

"Hmm?"

"Lou goes with Matt, and I go with you?" he suggested.

An hour ago, I wouldn't have even considered walking back down to the hall, let alone on the arm of Jeff Hardy. I had gone from being an emotional wreck to a human giggle machine. It was almost as if now everything was going to be okay. And maybe this night wasn't going to be as hellish as I thought. For once I didn't mind being wrong. Not in the slightest.

"You two coming?" Matt called through from the next room.

"Yeah," I shouted back through, "Yeah, you better zip me up Jeffy."

"Okay, Blondie."

I slipped into my heels and stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door. Jeff was pacing behind me, fiddling with his cufflinks. I caught him glancing up at me and smiled at him. I straightened out my dress. Purple. I did prefer it to the silver one. I pulled the blonde curls closer to my face and spied Louise and Matt coming into the room through the other door.

I shoved my cell into my bag, turning it to silent, not wanting the night interrupted by phone calls.

Louise ran over to me (well, the best she could in the ridiculous heels she was wearing) and grabbed me, spinning me round. "Blonde? You're blonde?!" I nodded and laughed with her as she continued to talk, "And the purple dress? Jeff's favourite. And he has purple hair. And you're smiling?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Jeff, who is this and what have you done with Katrina?"

Jeff laughed and eyed me up and down, "Things I should've done weeks ago."

Louise turned back to me and raised her eyebrow, "Later," I assured her. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Paul and Stephanie waited in the hallway for us, we were sharing a table with them. They both seemed taken aback when they saw us emerge from the elevator. Either because of my blonde curls, purple dress or the fact that I was standing arm in arm with Jeff, laughing. Even moreso when I saw their reaction. I had a feeling that the night was going to follow a similar pattern.

Simon and his wife Jane were sitting a few tables away from us. Jeff and I were sitting with our backs to them, but I could tell that Louise was glancing over every-so-often, glaring if she caught him looking over. Conversation was slightly forced, everyone was speculating what the 'Mania meeting tomorrow would have in store for all of us. Paul still didn't know whether or not he was going to win, and I wasn't convinced that Matt and Jeff would have to make some last minute changers in their match.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before I was the main topic of conversation, whilst we were waiting for our main course. I smiled slyly as Jeff began tapping my leg with his foot under the table as my interrogation by Paul began, "So you're blonde now?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled, "Felt like time for a change I guess. It was all Jeff's handiwork."

He shook his head at me, but his voice was not the one to follow mine, "Blonde hair Katrina. That will have to be worked into the storyline." His voice was cold, stern and emotionless.

"Really?" Jeff questioned, "I change the colour of my hair without there having to be a story behind it."

Stephanie caught my eye as she gave me a look that said 'how cute, he's jumping to your defence' and Paul seemed to have a similar smile on his face. I glanced at Louise, who looked anxious, probably waiting for me to turn around and smack Simon.

"I think it would be understandable for someone to make an effort for a Wrestlemania appearance," I stated simply, curling my toes to resist the temptation to throw something at my ex.

"And most folks will see her at the Hall of Fame anyway," Jeff said, "Since she's coming with me," he added, his eyes pleading with me to agree to his invitation.

"See? Problem solved."

Before Simon could retort he was called back to his table by his wife, and obediently scuttled off after her third call. However, he returned only minutes later on his way back from the bar, "She can't arrive with you if you've told her not to come to Wrestlemania."

Stephanie sighed before speaking up, "It'll be fine, we can work something into the duelling diaries," she smiled. "We'll have a meeting first thing in the morning."

"I won't have to be there, will I?" I asked. Stephanie shook her head, "Good, 'cause I need a drink." Before I had the chance to move, Jeff had jumped up and was holding his hand out to help me up.

Simon sighed, "Just you wait," he muttered.

Jeff pulled me close into him and held his arm protectively around my shoulder, "Thanks."

* * *

I was grateful that Simon kept to himself for the rest of the evening. He had to make a quick exit since he had an early meeting with Stephanie and few other people from Creative in the morning. Tomorrow afternoon we would all head to the venue to find out the final arrangements for Sunday. The boys would spend the rest of the day at Axxess. Louise and I had decided to spend the afternoon shopping, preparing for the Hall of Fame.

Matt and Jeff were up early doing photos for their "Duelling Diaries" feature on dot com, so for the first time since the first night at the hotel, we were all sleeping in our own rooms, our own beds, alone. I folded my dresses up and placed them in the bottom of my bag. I glanced over at the door joining our room to Matt and Jeff's, Louise was sitting in the door way, her duvet wrapped around her, waiting for Matt to finish his phone-call.

Jeff was sitting next to her, in just a pair of shorts. I was doing very well to keep my hands to myself. As much as we had spent the evening as a couple, there was still a lot to talk about. Conversations I wasn't looking forward to, but I knew had to happen before anything else could happen.

I pulled my WM25 hoody over my head and pulled my tangled mess of loose blonde curls into a loose ponytail, a few fringey bits falling in front of my eyes. Checking my cell, I sighed: two missed calls from David. What did he want? After everything that had happened with Simon tonight, I couldn't face talking to him.

I put the phone down on my bed and walked over to Louise and sat down next to her, getting a share of the duvet to cover my bare legs. "See, tonight wasn't so bad, was it?" Louise smiled, putting her arms around both me and Jeff, "But I still need to talk to both of you. I'll pester her tonight, but Jeff, we need to talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Hell yes," Louise and I said in unison.

Jeff laughed at us, "Okay, I really am scared now." He reached his arm behind Louise and rubbed the back of my neck, I wriggled trying to make sure he didn't hit my tickely spot. Louise jumped up, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this game. "Are you ticklish Kitten? Will you laugh or purr?"

Matt walked over to the door and shook his head, "Okay kids, bedtime. No one will be trying to make anyone purr under my roof."

Louise turned and gave him a look, "Matt, babe, this isn't your roof. But please, no purring with me in the next bed."

"Well if she's purring, then maybe Matt can make you purr in his be-"

"Okay. That's enough!" I laughed, standing up, "We are not using purring as a codeword for sex, okay? It's just creepy. And I don't even really like cats-"

I was interrupted by my cell ringing, having turned it off loud earlier. It would just be David, and whatever it was, it would have to wait. Louise eyed me suspiciously, obviously wondering who it was I had chosen to ignore. The ringing stopped for a minute or two, but then began again. "You not gonna get that?"

"Nah," I sighed, "It's probably just Steph or something," I lied. It wasn't Stephanie, it was David. I'd given him his own ringtone so Caitlyn would know to only answer my cell when it was him. Couldn't have her answering calls from Steph or anyone else from the office.

Thankfully, they dropped it and Louise went to get ready for bed. Jeff was still sitting in the doorway, Louise's duvet lying next to him. "You sure you're okay Kitten? You've seemed a little distracted since we got back."

I smiled and nodded, "I'm just tired. Today, today was a big deal. And I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Simon the next couple of days," I sighed.

He stood up and hugged me, "It'll be fine," he said, kissing the top of my head, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

There was an awkward tension as Jeff went to pull away from me. We lingered for a moment, his hands brushing over my cheek, "G'night Jeffy."

"Night Kitten." He kissed my forehead and walked over to his bed, "Y'could crash here y'know?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Dream on Jeff."

"Oh, he will," Matt laughed.

* * *

After Matt and Louise had said their goodnight, the door was closed and locked. I wanted nothing more to go straight to bed and sleep. I wouldn't have to toss and turn worrying about Simon, at least not tonight. But of course, Louise had no intention of going straight to sleep. "Okay, you have a million and one questions to answer. I need to know what happened when you went from miserable washed out hair colour Katrina, to brilliantly happy blonde Katrina who giggles all night on the arm of Jeff Hardy. And. Who has been calling you all night?"

Sighing, I rolled over to face her. "David's been calling. I've been ignoring it because it probably involves him dumping Caitlyn on me, or Andrew and Elizabeth beckoning me into their little bubble where I don't have my own life. And things with Jeff, I dunno, we just had a laugh. But that's all it is for now."

She shook her head and sighed, "We'll finish this in the morning, okay?"

* * *


	27. Played Like A Pawn

**A/N.**

**Okay guys, this is where my very own storyline properly takes over. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm posting this now, and unfortunately I can't be sure when in the next few weeks that I will be adding again because I've got my driving test and exams coming up pretty soon, so it doesn't leave much time for writing. Sucks to be me, huh?**

**I wanted to try and update twice a week, but my new aim is gonna be Monday updates. I am going to try and make them the best they can be.**

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing - especially if there's things you think I can improve on.**

**I'm going to update my profile page this week with some news of a couple of new things in the pipeline, so feel free to message me about them, or this.**

**I've gone on long enough, so thanks for reading this far, please review and here it is!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven - Played Like a Pawn.

After a successful morning of shopping, Louise and I decided to drop in to see how the final arrangements for Sunday were going, on our way back to the hotel. I had vetoed David as a topic of conversation, at least until Monday when we were back in New York. Thankfully, Louise had agreed to drop it, I think she was enjoying seeing me without a care in the world for once, and her mention of David seemed to burst my bubble of happiness.

Matt and Jeff were sitting impatiently outside Stephanie's makeshift office. As we approached, I could see Paul talking to them. They appeared to be congratulating him. "You winning?" I asked.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" he laughed.

"I never know what to expect anymore. Who's in there now?"

"John," Matt answered first, "And going by the grin on Adam's face earli-"

Before Matt had the chance to finish, the door burst open and John stormed through. Matt and Jeff were next to go in. "We need you too Kat," Stephanie said, peeking her head round the door.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked at John, who was now pacing in the corridor through the fire exit. "Can you do without me for five minutes?"

She nodded and waved Matt and Jeff in the room. I dumped my bags on the chair and walked through to where John was still pacing. "No joy?"

"If the ends justifies the means then I won't be so pissed," he sighed.

"What?"

"Another epic brothers battle. Edge and Christian, Matt and Jeff. You're getting caught in the middle. Up until last night, I was winning the title and Matt was just gonna beat Jeff. Suddenly it's all change…" he trailed off.

How could they just change it overnight. And what more was going to happen that just Matt beating Jeff. This didn't make any sense. It was meant to be a great night on Sunday, Matt and Jeff would do some amazing things, John would win and so would Paul. What could change overnight? All these thoughts were running through my head, and then it came to me.

"Simon."

John looked puzzled, but this stopped him in his tracks. "Simon?"

"Last night, he said just you wait. This must be it. I mean, he's never liked you 'cause we got so close. I'm meant to be back in New York after Sunday. You were meant to win the title Cena, it was going to be a great moment."

"I'll get my moment." It was more of a fact that a suggestion. And I believed him, "But Steph seems convinced that bringing the Christian angle back into the storyline will please the fans. And I'll get a shot at the title, Matt, Jeff, whoever. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

He pulled me into a hug. He was pretending things were okay because he knew the guilt would eat me inside and out. John was the closest thing I had to a brother since I had become involved in the WWE. After Danny, he was the only guy I felt I could really trust. It was this friendship that we had formed that was now costing him the title. All because of Simon's twisted little games. I had to get out, not for my own sake, but for Matt, Jeff and John. "Maybe I should quit? Get out of here completely, then they'd have to drop the storyline. I belong in an office John, not here, not doing this."

The squeak of the door swinging open alerted me, I turned round to see Jeff, Matt and Louise, each one looking as bewildered as the other. Matt and Jeff began with apologies to John. He told them not to worry just as he had told me not to worry. Not to be sorry. That everything would work out in the end.

"Your girl thinks quitting will solve all this," John said to Jeff, shaking his head at me. "I'll leave you three to talk her out of it."

* * *

Matt and Jeff spent the afternoon working, while Louise and I tried to digest where they were taking the storyline. It was definitely an interesting development, but I wasn't convinced that it was something that had been planned for all. Simon had already left before Stephanie had spoken to me, and I think she was partly covering for him, saying that this had been kept under wraps for a few weeks. I wasn't convinced at all, something like this she would have at least hinted to, warned me about.

Louise had been on a call for about an hour, while I started working out what I was going to do now it would appear that I was going to be back on the road for the foreseeable future. It was good in a sense, that it gave me more of a chance to avoid David, but it probably also meant crossing paths with him at some point on our travels. She collapsed down on her bed and sighed, "You don't mind if I put off moving in properly for another couple of weeks, do you?" she asked,

"What's going on?"

"I've managed to get a few weeks off, thought I'd go visit mom and dad or something."

The smile on her face wasn't usually something that I had seen in relation to her parents. I had never seen her look remotely happy about visiting her parents before. She almost dreaded going back to see them as much as I did whenever my parents were brought up in conversation.

* * *

Louise came through from Matt and Jeff's room looking immensely pleased with herself. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted more than anything for me to ask what had made her so happy, so I deliberately avoided conversation with her - keeping my head stuck in the magazine I had picked up almost an hour earlier. I hadn't been paying any attention to it, but it made it look like I was doing something, when all I was doing was wondering about how things were going to play out on Sunday, and what David wanted. If something was wrong with Caitlyn and he needed my help, then I would never be able to forgive myself from ignoring him. But if there was something wrong, he would go to Andrew or Elizabeth. So it couldn't be that, it just couldn't be. It had to be something that they weren't going to do for him. I had my own life now. When I left, I didn't get any help, I didn't want any help. I wasn't about to do them any favours.

I continued to flick through the magazine absentmindedly, but I began to feel uneasy. I glanced over at the door to find Jeff standing in the open doorway, a towel around his waist, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, "What?"

"John called you my girl earlier, and you didn't correct him."

I glanced over at Louise, who was already watching me, waiting for my retaliation. But I didn't have one. I hadn't really noticed, or given it a second thought. "Okay, so?"

Louise sighed and buried her head in her hands, "We don't know what you're thinking. We still need to talk," she pointed at herself and me, "And so do you," she pointed from me to Jeff, "Cause if Cena's gonna call you Jeff's girl, it'll get round the locker room in a flash. Before you've even defined whatever is going down between you."

Jeff crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, smirking more now than smiling. Not feeling ready to have any sort of definitive conversation with either of them, there was only one thing to say, "And how do we define you and Matt, Lou?" The smile on her face fell, as her jaw lowered. "Because we haven't had that conversation yet either. Has Matt said anything to you Jeffy?"

He uncrossed his arms and held a finger to his lips, shaking his head, "Secret brothers business I'm afraid Kit."

"Secret brothers business can be shared with your girlfriend though. It's like the unwritten rule, isn't it Katrina?"

I pulled the pillow from behind my head and buried my head in it. I could feel myself turning red, my cheeks burning up as the definition of the Jeff situation came back into conversation again. I knew that it was a conversation that was going to have to happen, and soon, especially with the Hall of Fame and the rest of the Wrestlemania situation, and whatever else was to follow it after the draft. I was happy that I was going to be staying on the road longer, especially with all the possibilities of what could happen between myself and Jeff, but now with Simon appearing to be so heavily involved in it all, I still wasn't sure that me being around was the best for anyone.

I felt the spring on the bed drop and the pillow being pulled away from my face, "What's going on behind that pretty smile of yours?"

I relaxed into Jeff's body, sliding my arms around his waist, "I'm worried about what he might try next…Simon, I mean. He's setting up this epic storyline that's going to see you jumping off twenty foot ladders and crashing through tables and I know you've been doing it for years but it takes one second, one slip on a rung of a ladder, and you or Matt, you could just, you could…" he looked down into my eyes and pushed the hair out of my eyes. "You know what my dad said when I told him I got the job? He said, do you really want to run around the world after silly boys who might kill themselves one day jumping off the top of a ladder?"

He kissed my forehead before speaking, "We could get hurt pretty bad, yeah. But whatever swerves that Simon puts us through, I think that would be better with you with me, than back in that stingy office of yours."

"My office isn't stingy," I protested, before realising the more important words in the sentence.

"It's really not," Louise cut in, "You can show him when he visits you on Wednesday," she broke out into a grin.

"What?" I asked, not following at all what she was meaning.

"Well, you're going back home on Monday for the week, and Jeff's got to hang around for Raw and Smackdown and then you can both go to Raw together next Monday. Stephanie suggested it, and I just made it happen. You'll have to drop by the office at some point, but apart from that you two can have a few days to yourselves to work out exactly what is going on."

Jeff was coming to New York. My apartment. Jeff was coming to my apartment in New York for a week. And Louise wasn't going to be there. At her parents, or something. No wonder she looked so mischievous earlier. I knew she was up to something.

I looked up at Jeff and kissed him gently on the lips, "Did you know about this?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought we should spend some time together. Just me and you. We've got a couple of hectic days, and I'll need someone to look after me after the hellish stunts Matt and I have planned."

* * *


	28. Racing Hearts

**A/N - And finally we get to Wrestle mania - even though it feels like ages away.**

**Not gonna say to much apart from thanks for reading and reviewing so far, I think I might aim to try and wrap this up in fifty chapters, but will probably leave it open for a sequel.**

**Please review, all feedback is appreciated and it really helps me work out where I'm taking the story.**

**- K x**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight - Racing Hearts.

I paced around the locker room, waiting for my time to go to the gorilla position. I kept one eye on the monitor and one on my watch. I was petrified that one of Matt or Jeff's stunts was going to go wrong. They weren't going to have to act, by the end of their match they really would be exhausted and unable to stand. Matt assured me that everything would be fine. That everything would go to plan. That they'd both be careful. Jeff had chosen not to talk to me about the match, because I would worry. Which I did anyway.

I held my head in hands as Jeff pushed himself off the smaller ladder, over the other ladder and crashed into the canvas. They both lay motionless in the centre of the ring, surrounded by ladders, chairs, crutches and a trash can. Matt slowly got to his feet and dragged Jeff from his feet. I was waved to move to the gorilla position, the reaction of the crowd was enough to tell me that Jeff head had just dropped to the mat after Matt's new interpretation of the twist of fate.

I walked out onto the ramp as the match finished, neither Matt or Jeff able to move. I feigned confusion, wanting to go and help them but being unsure of what to do given the supposed 'situation' with Jeff. The crowd were stunned into silence at the result of the match. I was just grateful that it had passed without injury. Every last step going exactly to plan. Although I was more than aware that they didn't really make a watertight plan for the match. Apart from the end.

I walked closer to the ring as Jason's music hit. The crowd went wild as he approached with, microphone in one hand and his briefcase from his earlier win in the Money in The Bank match. The fans were finally getting exactly what they expected at the Royal Rumble, or so they thought. The Matt swerve wasn't counteracted by bringing the Christian angle in. Oh no, business was about to pick up.

Matt and Jeff lay motionless on the canvas, as I watched Jason unsurely. "Well Matt, we had a deal…" He trailed off, anticipating the electric reaction from the crowd. "See, Matt and I are very similar. We've been the forgotten brother. Jeff's rise was more short lived, my brother Edge," at the mention of his name the crowd began to boo as I feigned shock at the revelation. "Is an eight time world champion?" He turned to me, a wry smile appearing on his face, "You. Well, you got close. But where you're people were trying to clear Matt's name, you should've been trying to find out who he was working for. Me."

Once again the crowd went wild and I feigned my shock. He moved towards me and slung his arm around my shoulder, "You see Katrina, you were right all along. You were so close. But then it all went wrong. Right around when you were attacked. I still remember the sweet taste of your lips as you lay motionless on the ground." He pulled his lips to mine, scripted, but still unexpected, I pushed him away from me. His retaliation was pushing me to the ramp, where I remained as he continued to speak.

"An attack similar to Jeff's, without the kiss of course. You see, I too have been overshadowed by my brother for too long. I've been a puppeteer for weeks. Matt's words were not far from my own, saying exactly how it feels to be the lesser of a duo. So now, with this briefcase I can show the world who the true champion is. And it will not be my brother. And then we'll complete our deal Matt." Christian's ring theme started again as he held the briefcase high in the air. He looked down at me and ruffled my hair. I looked over to the ring, Jeff had been helped to his feet by medics and Matt was standing on the ring steps, with his head in his hands. I remained motionless on my knees, running my hands through my hair. The crowd were stunned, unsure of how to react.

I remained on the ramp, and as Matt walked by, he held out his hand to help me up. At this point, we expected to draw some real heat from the crowd, the Matt and Kat storyline was going to run it's course a little longer than expected, no thanks to Simon I bet, but I just had to get on with it. I didn't dare complain about it, he would only make things worse, if he had not planned to do so already. I accepted his offer, not before looking over at the ring to Jeff, and mouthing sorry. He pushed the referees and medics out of the way, clutching onto the ladder for support now as I walked up the ramp with Matt, his arm around my shoulder.

I hated what Simon was doing. He was going to tear Matt and Jeff apart in the next few weeks. Jeff would be back to his high-flying ways on Raw in the 8 man tag, and then the stretcher match at Tuesday's recording. I would be surprised if Jeff made it back to New York in one piece. But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't even be sure that it was all down to Simon. The return of TLC matches would certainly draw the fans in, but it could also end someone's career.

* * *

Matt was immediately rushed off to be checked over, but having no complaints of any injuries, soon returned to the locker room where I was waiting. "You seen Jeff?" He asked,

"Nope. But you're fine, so he'll be fine, right?"

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me, "Sure."

He didn't sound at all convinced. There was a wavering in his voice that told me more than any words could've. They were careful, as far as I could tell, things had gone exactly has they had planned it. None of the jumps were botched, even though the ladder did look a little more unsteady that I would've liked it to have. No one seemed to be running around frantically as if something had gone wrong. It was as manic as it usually was for a PPV, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Matt took his phone out of his bag and started tapping away at the screen, "Honestly Katrina, he didn't say anything when I got up. Stop worrying."

"I have to worry. About both of you, since neither of you seem to show any concern at throwing yourselves into, onto or off of anything!" My rant was interrupted by hands slipping around my waist and a kiss on the top of my head.

"I told ya not to worry about me," Jeff sighed, "We going to get out of here?" I nodded and walked with him, waiting for Matt to follow. He didn't. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Louise had now joined him, "They're not coming Kit, it's just me and you tonight."

As we approached the car lot, I could hear footsteps behind us. "Katrina, you got a minute?" I spun round to find Stephanie looking rather confused, holding her cell in her hands, "It's sort of urgent."

Jeff glanced at me, and I told him I'd meet him at the car, "David wants to know why you're not taking his calls. The office finally gave him my number because he has been so persistent."

Sighing, I took the phone from her and composed myself before speaking, "Hi David."

"Finally," he sighed. He sounded exhausted. But I guess that's what looking after a four year old does to you. "Why have you been ignoring me? I've been trying to call you for days. Are you okay?" The anger of his tone was overpowered by the edge of concern he had for me.

"I'm fine D, really. It's just been a busy few days what with 'Mania and everything. I promise I'm not ignoring you." I glanced over at the car, where Jeff was waiting, "Hey, can I call you back. Steph probably needs her phone and I've got a few things to do. It won't be late, I promise?"

He sighed again, "Sure. So I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, bye." I ended the call and handed the phone back to Stephanie, "I don't know, I don't want to talk about it anyway. You need to get back to the show, and I need to get back to Jeff…"

* * *

Jeff stood behind me, his hands covering my eyes. He didn't say much in the car, I asked about the match and if he was okay. He said he would be when we got back to the hotel. I didn't question why. I kept walking until he told me otherwise. "Okay, stop." His left hand continued to cover my eyes, his right hand brushed down my cheek and stretched forward, I could hear a door opening.

"What are you up to Jeff Hardy?" I sighed, knowing he could hear me.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and ushered me forward, through the door, leading to somewhere or something. "I thought you maybe got bored of that single bed…And Louise…" I pulled his hand away from my eyes and couldn't help but grin now I was able to see exactly what he was up to. "I know I get you all to myself for almost a week, but I thought we could maybe hit the hotel bar, go for a walk in the middle of the night and crash here."

"But I don't have any clothes…Or was that all part of your genius plan? Just to get me out of my clothes."

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and cleared a lump in my throat I didn't remember being there. "Louise packed you a bag of everything she thought you'd need."

"That doesn't mean she'll have put any clothes in there though, does it?" I laughed, rolling onto the bed and stretching out. "I've really missed having a double bed to myself." I stuck my tongue and held my hand out, gesturing for Jeff to lay next to me. "So you sure you're okay?" He nodded, but I wasn't convinced. "You fell pretty hard, and I know you practised it a hundred times, but when the adrenaline wears off you might feel the pain more."

He lay down next to me, and I turned onto my side. I ran my hand over his chest, feeling his heart beginning to race. His eyes locked onto mine, and I found myself biting down on my lip. "Guess we can't have my adrenaline wearing off then…" he trailed off, pulling me on top of him.

I pushed my hair out of my face, as Jeff's hands found their way to the zip of my dress, "The bar'll still be open in an hour, right?"

* * *

I searched through the bag of things Louise had packed for me. Luckily for me, but surprisingly she had actually packed some clothes. I took out the jeans and white t-shirt, unwrapping myself from the sheet I was currently wearing. Jeff was on the phone to his dad, checking up that he was okay after his match. Once I was changed, I tied my hair back the best I could, and checked my cell. Two missed calls from David. Sighing, I mentally cursed myself as I dialled the number, "Hey, sorry, I got caught up at work. Is everything okay?"

"I'm at your apartment, when are you coming home?"

Jeff knocked and opened the door without giving me a chance to answer. I held the phone away from my mouth, covering over the mouthpiece, "I'll be two minutes, I promise." He nodded, giving me a quick kiss before stepping back out of the bathroom. What the hell was going on? David and Caitlyn couldn't be at my apartment, Jeff was spending the rest of the week there with me. "I should be getting back to the apartment at about two. Anything I need to be worrying about?" I asked, not knowing what could or couldn't be said, depending on whether or not Jeff could hear my side of the conversation.

"Caitlyn was asking for you, and there's some things I need to take care of. She hasn't seen you since Christmas, she misses you. We both do."

Why did he have to say that? Tonight of all night's why did they have to be turning up now?

"And Andrew and Elizabeth?" I whispered.

"A cruise in the Med. It's just the two of us, I just need a couple of days on my own. Please Kat, I don't ask much, and it's not like I'm dumping her on you for good reason like last time."

Sighing, I had no other option to agree, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *


	29. Sweet Dreams

**A/N - I've been doing more writing today than I probably should've, so here's this one. I'm not thrilled with this chapter in the slightest. I have however written the last chapter for this fic, so I'm not concentrating on working towards that end. I'll do what I can to get something else posted in the next week or so, but it could be a little longer than that.**

**Please read and review - I'm gonna need feedback after this one to motivate me, cause I really don't like this. Even if you don't like it, tell me that too! Knowing what you don't like will let me know what to cut out of future chapters.**

**Here we go again!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine - Sweet Dreams

It was good to be home. To see David, he seemed happy. Caitlyn was as beautiful as ever, taking her blonde hair from her mom, although she was highly impressed to have the same hair colour as me for once. I think David noticed the spring in my step, and he definitely noticed my intense need to check my phone every other minute, just in case there was a message from Jeff. Not that he knew it was Jeff I was waiting for a message from, he probably just thought it was work. I had no idea how to tell David about Jeff, I didn't know how he would react, what he would say, how it would make him feel after all that had happened before.

Caitlyn and I stood in front of my apartment to wave David off the next day. I wished he could stay around for longer, so I had more of a chance to think of a way of telling him about Jeff, but I guess I wouldn't have to do much talking when he came back on Thursday night to get Caitlyn and Jeff was sitting on the sofa watching TV. I think even she could tell I wasn't my usual self. I was worrying not only about what David was going to think of Jeff, but what Jeff was going to think about all of it.

* * *

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. Jeff would be arriving soon. I wanted Caitlyn to be settled before he arrived. "C'mon bunny, it's time for you and Rabbit to get some sleep. We'll make cupcakes tomorrow okay?"

"Uh-uh, love you."

"Love you too baby girl" I tucked the duvet close around her and kissed her forehead. In the middle of the double bed, she looked so tiny. She closed her eyes, and clutched onto her bunny teddy, Rabbit, that I kept here for her. I stood and watched her for a few minutes as she drifted off to sleep.

Something dropped on the floor. Startled, I jumped. I turned round, Jeff had dropped his bag on the floor, his mouth hanging open. "I can explain…" I trailed off, trying to work out where to start.

He left the spare room wordlessly and dropped onto the sofa. "Who's David?"

I stepped back and closed the door as quietly as possible. "What?"

"David. He was who was calling you at the hotel. I didn't say anything because it had nothing to do with me. But now you invited me here and there's a child in the next room who you're calling baby girl? After some guy you've been ignoring calls from. What's going on?"

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder at the door which separated my past from my present, my old life from new. My heart split evenly between the two. I walked over to the cabinet by my bedroom door and pulled out a blue photo album. I flicked through until I found the image that would help explain everything, as I walked over and sat down to Jeff. "This…" I started, pointing to David, Andrew and Elizabeth, "Is my brother, mom and dad. When I dropped out of college and started in the WWE, they were less than pleased. I was meant to graduate, do more studying and I think they had it in their heads that I would become a professor, just like them. It was all education, education, education. Me and David had to watch the WWE in secret because they didn't like it all that much. We were both captivated, we had found a world outside of books, outside of school, music. I rebelled first, college just got so mundane and the PA job came up, so I took a shot. I dropped out and somehow got the job. Remember I said in the hotel last week about what my dad said when I told him about the job?" I looked up from the photo, the last photo I had of the four of us together, and turned to Jeff, he looked as though he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Do you really want to run around the world after silly boys who might kill themselves one day jumping off the top of a ladder?"

I smiled, surprised he not only remembered the conversation I was referring to, but also managed to quote me, quoting Andrew, verbatim. "Those were the last words that Andrew ever said to me in person. I left the house that night and haven't been back in eight years. We exchange emails, they send money, but we don't have the typical mother/father/daughter relationship. David finished college, but his girlfriend got pregnant about a year after they graduated and now we have Caitlyn. Her mom wanted a career so David's been looking after her full time since she was six months old."

"I held her the day I was born, I was there for everything, for both of them. Christmases, birthdays, but missed her third birthday party cause I was with Simon. I told David that I had to do some things for Stephanie, and she called his place asking for me. When he found out about me being one of the string of many, he promised never to speak to me again. He said he had no respect for me and that he didn't want Caitlyn to have any idea of what I was doing. She was three, but they pick up on things, you know? And I fell apart. I hadn't spoken to Andrew or Elizabeth in seven years, but my little brother, it was horrible. I had let him down, myself down."

"Then when Simon turned up with his wife and I stayed in this apartment for eighteen days. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I hadn't spoken to David in six months but he brought me back to the real world. Caitlyn had been asking about me, so we took her to Disney. It was something we had always spoke about doing and he encouraged me to get back into doing what I love. I don't think I could have gone back to work without him, or Caitlyn. They are my family. And Lou too. I know I never speak about my family, but it's just hard. I'm such a girl sometimes…" I sighed, not sure what to say next.

I tried, but I couldn't read Jeff's face, he looked as though he was thinking, thinking hard. The serious look on his face had replaced the smile that I was used to seeing him wear. I had to get that smile to come back, "But Caitlyn isn't my secret daughter, so maybe you won't hate me?"

I closed the photo album and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. I glanced out of the window, the sun had set, the sky had turned a bluey grey colour. It looked rather dank and depressing, hopefully the mood in my apartment would begin to contrast that of the mood outside. I looked at Jeff, hoping I would hear the words I wanted him to say.

"I don't hate you Kit, it's just a lot to take in. I mean, we haven't even spoken about the Simon thing since before the dinner and, it's just a lot to take in."

"You said that already," I teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

He smiled the smile I was waiting, and held out his arm, inviting me to cuddle into him. So I did. "Did you tell David I was going to be here?" he asked.

"Actually, I didn't. I didn't know what to tell him," I admitted, "I mean, yeah sure I'll take Cait for the week, but Jeff Hardy will be here too. I'm sure that would have gone down a treat. He may be my little brother, but he still likes to look after me. He would ask questions that I don't have the answers too…" I trailed off, knowing the direction this conversation was heading was something that I could no longer avoid.

"Like what?" Jeff asked, putting his arm down from the back of the sofa, around me, pulling me closer into him.

"Like you really don't know what I was getting at…" He shook his head, trying to keep the smile off his face, "Are we a couple?"

"We are a couple of people, yes."

Sighing, I held my head in my hands and couldn't help but laugh. "But are we a couple?""A couple. Like Matt and Lou."

"Matt and Lou what?"

"Matt and Lou," he explained. "You know, my brother and your best friend and their wild week of whatever they are doing wherever they have gone. Or something."

"I thought that was secret brothers business?" I said, reminding him of the conversation we'd had almost a week ago.

"Unwritten rule means I can tell my girlfriend."

The door to the spare bedroom creaked open, and I turned to find Caitlyn standing at the door unsurely. She clutched onto Rabbit as tightly as she looked Jeff up and down, frowned and ran back into the room. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter as I turned to Jeff, to find him also frowning. "I don't think my niece likes my boyfriend too much."

* * *

"Cait…" I trailed off, not really sure of what I was going to say. I was about to tell my four year old niece that Jeff was my boyfriend, before I had told anyone else. "Can you not sleep?" I asked, sitting up on the bed next to her.

She nodded, "Wh-who was that out there with you Aunt Katrina?"

"That's my friend Jeff. He's staying here for a couple of days before we go back to work on Monday." It wasn't the whole truth, but it would do for now.

"Like Daddy's gone to stay at his friend's place?" she looked up at me, her eyes wide.

I nodded, "Yeah, do you know the name of Daddy's friend?"

She scrambled from under the duvet and reached over to the nightstand where she kept her diary. She pulled out of a photo, "Rachel. She stayed over just after you left at Christmas. I like her, she does things with me like Mom would do when I see her sometimes."

"Do you miss your Mom, Bunny?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "She works too much. But I've got Daddy and Rachel and you and Louise is here sometimes. Will your friend be around a lot like Rachel is with Daddy?"

"Maybe Bunny. Now, I know it's late. But if you wanna talk to him, I won't tell if you don't." Smiling, she nodded. I got off the bed and picked her up, carrying her through, "You're getting too heavy for this Bunny." I put her down on the floor and sat back down next to Jeff, "Okay Bunny, this is Jeff." She stood with her hands behind her back, just watching him. "Jeff, this is my wonderful niece Caitlyn."

"Hi Caitlyn."

"Hi," she whispered. She stood there silently for a moment watching Jeff closely. She smiled at him and yawned, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, baby girl, I'll be there in a minute."

"Night Jeff," she said, before turning around and running back into the spare room.

"I think that went quite well. Not sure David will be so easily charmed though. He's sort of coming back tomorrow for dinner."

Jeff held his head in his hands and sighed, "You've gotta be kidding? Have you not put me through enough already?"

Shaking my head, "I promise that after you meet David I have no more surprises. Well," I paused, as his eyes widened with worry, "No more _scary surprises. Just some other surprises…" _

* * *

Lying in my own bed with Jeff next to me, I felt safe. For the first time since I had gone back to Smackdown, I felt as though everything was maybe going to turn out okay. Jeff pulled me in close to him, "You know, if Caitlyn was your daughter and David was an ex, that would've been fine too. I don't see why it had to be such a big secret."

"I dunno," I sighed, "I mean you didn't think I was a whore when I told you about the Simon thing. Does anything phase you?" I asked,

"Meeting David. He will like me, won't he?"

I turned to face him, "Well, I already know for a fact he likes Jeff Hardy, the wrestler. But Jeff Hardy, my big sister's boyfriend? That might take him a little getting used to. At least you don't have to worry about my parents, just David and you can probably finish winning Cait over tomorrow by helping with the cupcakes."

A quiet week off was a rarity, and I was going to enjoy every last second of this one with Jeff. I couldn't quite belief how okay he was with it all. He brushed over the Simon thing as if it was no big deal and I pour my heart out to him about cutting myself off from my family and springing Caitlyn on him, he was perfect. The only hurdle left for us to jump for now was David.

I checked my phone to find an alert to check my email about the script for the draft episode of Raw. Sighing, I looked over at Jeff, sleeping peacefully. I slid over closer to him, his arm falling around my body, "Get some sleep, I've got some impressing to do tomorrow," he whispered.

Whatever Simon had planned could wait, for now.

* * *


	30. Full House

**A/N - Exams are over, summer is here!**

**I am officially a full time writer for the next four months. Haha.**

**I'm going to get stuck into writing over the weekend so hopefully updates will be able to come thick and fast…and better than the last couple of chapters!Thanks for sticking with me thus far, please review and enjoy!**

**Some bad news...my USB is every so slightly corrupted and I've lost the chapters I've been working on, and some of my uni stuff. I'll fiddle around with things and see what I can bring back from the dead, so it might be a little bit longer for the next chapter. Anyone got any magical USB fixing ideas?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty - Full House**

Rolling over, I felt a hand run over my shoulder. "Five more minutes," I mumbled into the pillow. The hand was followed by a trail of kisses over my shoulder and up the side of my neck, causing me to groan quietly into the pillow.

"Caitlyn is picking out the coloured icing for her cupcakes, you need to shower and get dressed."

I turned my head to face him, "All I ask for is five more minutes. Please?"

He shook his head and kissed me, "Up up up!" He pointed to the en suite.

Reluctantly, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had slept the best I had in a few weeks, but I still felt tired. It was probably most to the with the fact that I knew how long a day today was going to be. I didn't want anything to go wrong, but knowing my luck, everything would.

Jeff, Caitlyn and I stood around the small table in the kitchen, assessing the pile of ingredients in front of us. I had no idea whether or not Jeff was any use in the kitchen, so Caitlyn had delegated the task of finding things and tidying up. My niece truly was a genius. As usual, she got to do all the messy bit and I had to crack the eggs and do all the hard work.

Once Caitlyn was satisfied that all the cupcakes were going to be the same size, she decided to go watch TV in my room. I picked up the cutlery and dropped it into the sink full of water, knowing it would splash Jeff in the face. "What was that for?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Call it a surprise?" I laughed, "I'm just having fun," I sighed.

He dipped his hands in the water and flicked them at me, "Two can play at that game."

I ran around the kitchen table and held onto the chair, "This isn't a fair game, I have nothing to fight back with," I stuck out my bottom lip as I finished speaking. "Plus you're meant to be tidying, not making more of a mess."

I sat down at the table and watched as Jeff cleaned up. Everyone so often he would look over his shoulder and smile at me. There were probably a million and one other things I could be doing, but I was content just sitting in silence, happy just to have him here with me.

* * *

My hands hovered in front of the keyboard. Now was as good a time as any to check the script for the draft, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The way the storyline was going, it was probable that I was going to end up on Raw with Matt. In a professional capacity, it was possible that I was going to move to on the road full time, but I still had to go into the office to discuss all the possibilities. "What you thinking about Kitten?" I looked up from the screen,

"The script for Raw's in," I sighed, "And I'm too scared to look at it," I admitted, "Cause I think I might be going to Raw with Matt. And what am I meant to do when on screen I'm meant to be dating my best friend's boyfriend slash my boyfriend's brother when the whole time I'll just be thinking about you," I said all in one breath, "And, I mean I'm sure Matt's going to feel the same way," I added.

I glanced over at Caitlyn, luckily she was completely engrossed in the inspection of her cupcakes and not listening in to our conversation. Going on the road full time again would probably mean less chance of seeing her and David, even though it would mean getting to spend a lot of time with Jeff, even if we were drafted on different brands. Just as things were starting to settle down for once, everything was about be turned on it's head once again.

I signed into my email account, ignoring the spam until I found the message I was looking for. Jeff took the seat next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "It won't be that bad, it's not as though they're going to have us do anything worse than the stretcher match, and we both survived that fine. We've done tables, ladders and chairs for years Kit, and at this way we'll all be together."

He was right, they were both fine, but I still wasn't sure what Simon had planned next. The name at the top of the script was Simon's. It would appear he was taking creative control of Raw while Stephanie had a few weeks off. "I wouldn't be so sure. Not when Simon's involved."

Jeff ran his hand down from my shoulder and took my hand in his, "Whatever Simon had over you before, he doesn't now. Lou knows, I know, Matt knows, David knows, we don't think any less of you. I'm sure he can't do anything that bad, right?"

Reluctantly, I smiled and nodded. Simon would always be able to find something to hold over my head, so it was best just to play nice and ride it out. "Right," I lied. I hit control and f, searching for my name, and then Jeff's. As I'd thought, I was on the next bus to Raw with Matt, but so was Jeff. They really were intent on speeding up this storyline, it seemed. I didn't look at it too closely, I could worry about the exact actions of the night come Monday, for now David had to be tackled.

* * *

I flicked my cell open and closed nervously as I lay on my bed. Jeff had gone, somewhere and Caitlyn was having a nap. I think baking exhausted her, which was part of my plan. Checking the time again, I called Louise in search of some advice, "Kittykat! Hey!"

I moved my cell away from my ear and checked the number I had just dialled, it was definitely Louise's cell, yet Matt answered. "Hey you, I didn't interrupt, did I?" I asked,

He laughed loudly, "No, we're just with Jeff outside actually."

"What?"

I could hear Jeff in the background, saying something about me not knowing they were here. "Give it here," Louise said, "Kat, hey, I told Jeff to tell you we were coming, but he didn't?"

"No, no he didn't. But we need to talk, like, girl talk, okay?"

Before I had the chance to get out of bed and sort my hair, I heard the door to my apartment burst open and six feet trundle in. "Honey, we're home!" Matt called, laughing the same laugh I had heard down the phone just seconds earlier.

I walked out, to find Matt and Jeff eyeing the cupcakes in the kitchen, "If you value your lives, I wouldn't eat one," Louise said, "Lil Kitty will kill you."

I was about to open my mouth when I saw movement at the door to my apartment, which was still completely open. "Kill who for what?" David asked as he dropped his case on the floor and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked over at Louise, Matt and Jeff before turning to me, his mouth hanging open, "What the hell is going on Kay?"

Louise was the first to speak, "Hey David. We weren't expecting you so soon. Did you get an earlier flight?"

He nodded, still keeping his eyes on me. "S'going on?"

"Let's talk in my room, yeah?"

He walked to my room wordlessly, not even muttering anything when he walked past me. I ran over to Jeff and hugged him, "Is this payback for springing Caitlyn on you yesterday?" He smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I hate you too Kitten," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I sat on my bed opposite David in silence. At least I didn't have to worry about telling him now, I just had to explain how it all came about. Although, so far all he knew is that Matt and Jeff were in my apartment, I still had to mention the whole boyfriend scenario. "You're going out with one of them, aren't you?" He was the first to speak, obviously aware that I was going to sit in silence for as long as necessary. He may be my younger brother, but I was never good at talking about my feelings with him.

"Uh huh," I sighed, "I was gonna tell you tonight. But then Lou and Matt turned up and now you're here."

"So Jeff was already here? Does this mean that you're going out with Jeff?" He smiled as he asked this, "I knew it. Rachel said she saw something between you two that was more than just acting."

"That's just because I can't act," I cut in, "So you're not mad at me for not telling you? Or for doing the whole WWE relationship thing again. I thought you'd kill me after the Simon thing."

His smile disappeared when I mentioned Simon's name, "To be honest Kay, I'm glad you're finally over Simon. You are over him, aren't you?" I nodded, "And you're happy?" I nodded again, "Then I can't really shoot you down. Mom and Dad however-"

"Have no right to an opinion. Are they okay? I mean, are they on that cruise together, like are they getting back together?" I asked, not knowing what I would do if he said no. I could pretend not to care, but I would, I wanted them to be okay.

He nodded, "Yeah, they're still living it up on some cruise somewhere or another. The money they sent for your birthday has gone into Caitlyn's account like you wanted. They seemed to be sorting out their difference in the past month or so. But they aren't coming back for a while. So how did things start with you and Jeff then?"

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of the night of the dinner when Jeff and I got together. It was a story I still had to tell Louise, if Matt hadn't already relayed the story from what Matt had told him.

* * *

_Flashback :The Night of The WWE Pre-Wrestlemania Dinner_

A faint noise came through the door, that I couldn't quite decipher. Jeff spoke again, "We broke up."

I stood up slowly and lifted my hand to the door, unbolting it. I moved away from the door and stood facing the bath. He opened the door slowly and every step he took closer to me, I could feel the tension build from my toes throughout my body. "Simon's a dick, okay? And you'll look amazing in any dress you wear," he whispered, taking me in his arms. "We can talk later, but we both have to get ready, I'm puttin' some purple in my hair, you might find something you like in my bag of tricks?"

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, how could we leave talking to later. Him and Debbie had broken up and he knew about Simon. How could he be so calm and collected about it, "But what about you and Debbie? And what about what Matt told you?"

"Later," he repeated, stepping back and pulling off his shirt. "You do me and I'll do you?" I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hair of course," he winked at me.

"Of course," I replied. He walked back out of the bathroom and went next door. I could hear Matt and Louise talking, until the door was closed and Jeff reappeared with a small black bag in his hand, "I want something different. Like, insanely different."

He eyed me suspiciously, "I'd suggest purple, but then we'd match.""

I laughed, "I can't have purple hair if I'm wearing a purple dress. How about…blonde?"

"Alright Blondie, blonde it is. You might want to lose the top though."

I couldn't help but smile, Jeff had changed my mood completely. Him and Debbie were over and, and he just made me laugh, without even trying. "All you have to do is ask," I winked at him. I pulled my top over my head and walked over to Jeff, taking the towel out of his hands and placing it around my shoulders, "You should behave Jeff, you just broke up with Debbie. You're in no place to be in a bathroom half naked-"

He cut me off with his lips pressing firmly against mine, I took a few steps backwards, but he matched me for every step I took and then I felt my back pressed against the cold tiles of the shower cabinet. He pulled away from the kiss first, and grinned, "You were saying?"

My arms lingered around his neck, "You always make me smile, you know that?"

He nodded, pulling away from me and starting to mix a purple colour in one of his pots. "I'll do this first and then mix up yours, twenty minutes shouldn't leave you looking too trashy. But then I could have some fun in a shower with a trashy blonde."

I shook my head and sighed contentedly, "So what happened with you and Debbie?" I asked.

He didn't turn round as he answered, focused in the mirror in front of him and brushing streaks of the purple liquid in his hair, "I told her I was in love, but not with her." I inhaled deeply, not knowing what to say next. But I didn't have to say anything, as Jeff continued, "It makes sense now, how you've been. Cause of Simon, and we don't even have to talk about it. It doesn't matter, okay?"

"Okay. So you going to do something with my hair or I am just going to stand here half naked for your amusement?"


	31. Three Little Words

_A/N - This was my favourite chapter, but then my USB corrupted, and I had to recreate this. I'm getting stuck into writing this morning before I go see Stark Trek. So I have about three and a half hours to see what I can come up with. I think this fic could be coming to an end soon. I can only hope my other new fics haven't corrupted too, otherwise I'm a bit screwed._

_If anyone has any ideas for me, for this fic, or any others...PM me/review...just let me know._

_Anyway, you know the drill so here's the recreated chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One - Three Little Words**

I stepped into my bedroom and couldn't help but smile seeing Jeff lying on my bed, listening to music. His eyes were closed, but he was awake, his fingers drumming lightly on his chest. I stood for a minute, just watching him. It was nice to have peace and quiet now that David and Caitlyn had gone home. Things had been manic to say the least and it was only about to get more hectic once we got back on the road.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell Jeff about me coming on the road with him long-term. Until the feud storyline was finished, at least. The temporary contract kept me on the road for as long as was necessary, and I was only to go back into the office in an emergency. Once my contract to stay on the road expired, I would be officially unemployed for the first time in seven years. The thought of that scared me, but only in a good way. I'm sure the real nature of the terror would settle in once I found myself at a loose end.

Jeff removed his earphones and sat up, "What you thinking?" he asked, "And don't say it's nothing because you've been staring into your wardrobe for the past two songs." he added.

I shook my head, "I'm not going back to the office." The vacant look on his face told me that he didn't have a clue what I was going on about. "I'm on the road full time. I signed a contract to play dogsbody to Vickie until the feud storyline's finished," I explained. The confusion in his expression was replaced by a smile as it dawned on him exactly what I was saying.

"So I get you all to myself…on the plane… on the bus?" The glint in his eyes told me he was planning something.

"We are not having sex in a plane or on the bus, before you get any ideas!" I laughed, "But we do have to go. And I have to prepare myself to become the most hated woman on Raw. Even moreso than Vickie."

* * *

The thought of the vignette I had to film with Matt made me uncomfortable. Before when I had just thought that I had feelings for Jeff, it was weird enough having to kiss his brother. But now we were officially together, and Matt was seeing my best friend. It was a whole different kind of awkward. There was nothing I could do about it though, Simon says the great love affair between myself, Matt and Jeff will continue for another few weeks at least. Although, I was hoping to have words with Stephanie about that, whenever she returned. Until then, there wasn't a whole lot I could do, apart from go along with it. The more I fought against it, the longer that Simon would prolong my misery. I knew how he worked, and I knew how best to avoid the worst of his wrath. So I had to play nice, for now.

Matt waved me over to where he was standing. "Can we just try and get through this in one?" I asked,

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

I sat on the floor outside an unmarked locker-room door, where I supposed to be waiting for Jeff. My knees were tucked up against my chest, my head resting on my knees. The door opened and I looked up hopefully, expecting to see Jeff. Matt smiled down at me and I frowned, resting my head on my knees again. Matt didn't continue along the hall, but instead offered a hand to help me up, "Not seen enough of me this past week?" he asked, his now famous heel smirk appearing.

"I'm waiting for Jeff."

"Like he's going to want to talk to you after he finds out that you spent the week with me," he laughed, "I saw you coming from Vickie's earlier, she's only been seeing people for contract signing. Anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

I shook my head, but accepted his still out-stretched arm and stood up. "Nothing that concerns you Matt. Nothing to do with me, concerns you."

I tried to retract my hand from his grip, but he held it tighter, pulling me into him close. He gripped onto my right hand and held my left arm down as he wrapped his free arm around my back and kissed me. It took a lot of energy for neither of to laugh. "Please Katrina…we can be great together. Great like we've been since 'Mania."

His grip on me loosened as I tried to push away from him. I took two steps back from him, staring at my feet, "We can't be anything Matt. We just can't."

"Prove it."

* * *

It was halfway through the show before Louise and I took our seats ringside, just after they had played the vignette. After Matt's drafting to Raw and the vignette, I expected some heat from the crowd, but I wasn't exactly prepared for the extent to which I was booed as I took my seat at the bottom of the ramp.

Vickie was already in the ring, about to unveil another draft pick and then announce my signing to the company. I would be in Jeff's arms in less than thirty minutes, thirty minutes too many.

Louise and I did our best to remain in character as we sat amongst the crowd. Some fans even asked for pictures with me. It was an odd experience, but at least I knew they didn't all hate me. One even asked how long it would be before I was in Jeff's corner when he was finally champion again. I could truthfully tell her I didn't know, but hoped it would be sooner rather than later that Jeff was carrying the gold once again.

* * *

Vickie stood in the centre of the ring, microphone in hand, ready to speak. "As you are aware, Matt Hardy is coming to Raw…and he isn't the only one. At Wrestlemania, my husband, the World Champion, was cleared of having anything to do with Jeff's accidents…"

She paused as Jeff's music hit, and the crowd kicked off. Jeff's entrance was muted somewhat. No fireworks. No dancing. He walked down the ramp, applauding the fans and as he approached the ring, he turned to where I was sitting and shook his head at me. He stepped into the ring and held the microphone he had been carrying up to his mouth, "I am not coming to Raw to fight with my brother. It's over Vickie. I want at Christian, the man that really cost me the title."

She cackled and smiled, before beginning to speak, "Oh I wasn't talking about you Jeff. I was meaning your little girlfriend over there." Jeff turned round to look at me and then back at Vickie. The crowd cheers fell silent as Vickie continued, "You see, I found out that she was newly unemployed. And I like how she works, she does whatever it takes to get the job done, and that's the sort of people I want around me. So on this table, I have a trial contract which she has to sign."

I stood up as scripted, and jumped the barrier. I stood at the bottom of the steps as Jeff paced around the ring. As I approached the ropes, he stopped pacing and stood motionless. He looked me up and down and shook his head, "So you're coming to Raw for Matt? You left 'Mania with him Kat, and I haven't heard from you in a week until this morning when you said you wanted to talk."

I stepped through the middle rope and walked over to him. He handed me the microphone, "I wanted you to know that I was coming to Raw. I wanted you to be okay with it. I wanted you to understand that it wasn't for Matt. I'm doing this for me, it's a great opportunity for me."

Vickie tapped on her microphone, "I'm sorry. Well, I'm not. But you have to decide Katrina. This job offer only stands tonight. Once the draft is over, then you're contract is gone."

Jeff took the microphone from me, "Prove this isn't about Matt."

I took the microphone from him and threw it to the canvas. Stepping closer to him, I tucked the blonde curls behind my ears. I looked up at him and feeling his breath on my face, for the first time in the night I didn't have to act. The distance between our lips was paper thin, the anticipation not only building in the crowd but in myself. My heart was pounding. "Okay…" I slipped my arms around Jeff's neck and kissed him. I whispered "I love you" without thinking as I pulled back, before his lips crashed onto mine again, his grip around me tightening. The reaction of the crowd was deafening, and I knew it wasn't going to be long before Vickie interrupted our lengthened public display of affection.

"Excuse me…" she screeched, "Excuuuse me!"

Jeff and I parted lips, but his grip of me remained strong. I didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed as Vickie continued talking. The three words had fallen from my lips before I had a chance to think what I was saying. It may have been accidental, but it was honest. I do love him. It just probably wasn't the best way to go about telling him.

Jeff let go of me long enough to reach for the microphone, "She'll sign the contract. But I want to be around to make sure that my brother keeps his hands off my girl. I want to be on Raw."

Again the crowd erupted, and I smiled. We were going to be together, on screen and off.

* * *

Jeff was about the get the pin and send Y2J off to Smackdown. I was standing if Jeff's corner for what I hoped would be the first time of many. I wanted to be there when he won the title again. No matter how long we had to wait, what either of us had to do, we would work together for him to get the title back. After hitting the Twist of Fate, Jeff jumped onto the turnbuckle and ripped his shirt off. He threw it down to me, and then I threw it into the crowd. He hit the Swanton Bomb perfectly, and I jumped onto the apron as he got the three count.

As Endeverafter blasted from the Titantron, I jumped into the ring and threw my arms around him. For once I really thought that everything was going to be fine. I really believed that.

After Jeff was finished celebrating, we walked hand in hand up the ramp. I took a few steps back and applauded my boyfriend, and then the crowd before slipping backstage leaving Jeff to celebrate as scripted. Louise had joined Matt backstage to watch the match. "You looked like you really loved that," Matt said, hugging me.

"You know me, I love being adored," I laughed. Louise's smile told me she was up to something, "I need a word with my girl." Matt nodded and walked over to Jeff, guiding him towards the locker-room. I caught his eye and smiled, his face consumed by confusion as why he was being taken away from me.

"Girl talk?"

I nodded and blew him a kiss.

"You two make me sick," Louise sighed, "Has he said it back yet?" What was she talking about? Had who said what back yet? I had absolutely no id… "Has he said I love you back to you yet?"

"How did you know I said that?" I asked, praying to all the gods I knew existed, even though I wasn't at all religious, that nothing had been picked up on camera. That had the potential to be very bad. I didn't even mean to say it. I was just overcome with emotion, or stupidity.

"Jeff told Matt, Matt text me. I squealed with excitement at my cell all alone in front of a lot of people. So has he said it?"

"No, but that doesn't have to mean anything. And I mean, maybe it was too soon?"

Louise put her arm around me as we started to walk off in the same direction that Matt and Jeff had a few minutes earlier, "He'll say it soon, I'm sure. Matt's got to stick around for Superstars, so you and Jeff should head back now."

* * *

We were like a bunch of hormonal teenagers in the back of the taxi on the way to the hotel. Wandering hands tugging at each others clothes. If this was going to be a regular occurrence on the road then I wasn't going to mind long drives. At all. Once we had arrived at the hotel, Jeff held onto my hand tightly as we approached the elevator, where similar behaviour as in the back of the taxi, resumed. "Jeff, can you not wait til we get to our room?" I asked, when we finally ended our embrace.

I had noticed that we weren't going to the same floor as we had been this morning, but didn't question it. Matt had accidentally let it slip that I wasn't going to be rooming with Louise tonight, but I wanted to play along with Jeff's surprise for me. We stumbled out of the elevator and along the hall. Jeff had no worry of who saw us, as his hands ran free over my body and through my hair, kisses trailing down my neck and shoulder.

A cough in the distance startled me, and I jumped away from Jeff just as his hands were reaching for the zip of my corset. "Sorry to interrupt…"I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes falling on the one person I could not want to see less in any given situation, let alone getting a little bit intimate with my boyfriend in the middle of the hotel. Jeff slid his arm back around my waist reassuringly.

"I was going to leave these in your room," he spoke to Jeff directly, completely avoiding eye contact with me, acting as if I wasn't even there, "Your flights have been changed. You and Matt are on the first flight. The car will leave at four am."

"Can I not fly with Katrina?" Jeff asked,

"Katrina is needed to finish up her things at the office and then I have managed to fit in some acting lessons for her in New York this week too. She's not going."

He handed Jeff the tickets and walked right by me, without saying another word. I didn't know what to say. Jeff had fallen silent too. Those three little words had just ruined my night. No week of hotel rooms with Jeff. Just my bedroom. Alone.

* * *


	32. I Think I'm Paranoid

**a/n - Thanks for reading and reviewing. You know the drill!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Thirtytwo - I Think I'm Paranoid

I was living what seemed to be the longest week of my life. Tidying up at the office was easy, although no one really believe that I was going for good. I still don't think that they believed I was leaving when I handed back my ID, locker key and completely emptied my desk out. As I walked out on the Friday morning before lunch, and glanced over my shoulder it had seemed that the last five years I had spent on and off in this office block had never existed.

Maybe that was how it needed to be. Letting go of the past and moving on, making a fresh start. Starting again on the road with Jeff.

I'd missed him so much. It was worse not just being able to call at any time of the day. Not that his phone calls were ever the most well timed, but he seemed increasingly eager to speak to me straight after a show as the week wore on. It must have been all that adrenaline, keeping him awake.

Saturday morning couldn't come soon enough, yet I knew that the afternoon of acting lessons I had would mean that it would feel like another week was passing before I got to lie in the strong embrace of my enigmatic boyfriend once again. Until then I had to pass time in the arms of complete strangers during acting classes. Simon's supposed favour to me was all a ruse just so I had to spend a week kissing other guys. Jeff thought I was paranoid, that it was no different than me kissing Matt.

Apparently Jeff and Simon had spent some time together in Europe, chatted before one of the shows. Simon's a really nice guy, he wants to move on from everything that happened before. He doesn't want the past to get in the way. We can all be professional. I can see exactly what he's doing, he's getting Jeff on side to make me look paranoid. Worst of all, it's working. I just have to grin and bear it. Although some of the guys in this class are quite funny and cute. But I don't usually go for cute, I mean, I could hardly say that Jeff is cute, Jeff Hardy and the word cute could only be used in the same sentence when referring to the teddy bear. I really wanted one of those.

"Trin, you're up next."

Trin had become my name for the week. I just went along with it. My ability to just continue on as though nothing at all was bothering as certainly improved through these acting classes. Maybe Simon was doing my a favour after all.

* * *

I lay on the sofa waiting for Smackdown to air, I knew that when the show started, Jeff would be on his way back. Louise was busying herself in the kitchen. She hadn't said much all week, I hadn't seen her go from happy to miserable since her last break up. I hadn't met Lou's last boyfriend, but I knew it didn't end well. The long distance thing hadn't worked for them and I got the feeling that she was worried that she was going to have the same problems with Matt too. There was no point in convincing her otherwise, but I'm sure things would be better once the four of us were reunited.

"Lou, is it weird that Simon and Jeff have been hanging out?" I asked, while we were still waiting for the show to start.

"Hanging out, why?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I buried my head into a cushion, "They've been talking about me. And Jeff's being all nice about him. Is it wrong that I'm freaking out and think that Simon's up to something?"

Louise put the plate of nachos and other nibbles down on the coffee table, "It's Simon, I would say that he's always up to something. But Jeff's not an idiot."

"So I'm just paranoid?"

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't decide if it was because I was excited for Jeff getting back, or because I was thinking too much about Simon spending time with Jeff. It wasn't that I had anything to hide, but Simon had enough control of our lives by writing Raw, he didn't need to be mates with Jeff too. Of course, I can't say anything because whatever I do say, will probably look bad. My cell buzzed on my nightstand. I rolled over and checked the caller ID. Stephanie.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked before I had the chance to say hello.

"No," I sighed, "Can't sleep. I'm waiting for Jeff. You sound a little…stressed. Everything ok?"

Now Stephanie sighed. I could hear Paul talking to the girls in the background, but couldn't decipher what he was saying. "The girls can't sleep so I've just been up making final arrangements for Sunday. Simon called earlier, Jeff wants to go all out on Sunday against Matt and Jason. I wondered if you'd talked him out of it yet?"

I didn't know what to say. I was still trying to process the information that Stephanie had just given me. It didn't make any sense. All out on Sunday. Against Matt and Jason. I thought that his storyline with Matt was over after he beat him on Smackdown.

"Katrina…" Stephanie started unsurely, "You didn't know about this, did you? I'm sorry. Simon said he thought Jeff had spoken to you about it."

"Well Simon's certainly spoken to Jeff about it," I sighed. "But why would I have to talk him out of it? What have they got planned?" I asked, unsure of whether or not I wanted the answer.

She sighed again before answering, "I'll let you talk to Jeff about it. I better go try and get the girls off to sleep."

"Are you gonna be there on Sunday?" I asked, hoping for another friend in the locker-room.

"I don't think so. But Shane might be around if you're needing to hide from Simon. Night love."

* * *

I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but in reality was only forty minutes. I had hoped that Matt and Jeff would come straight here from the airport, but the empty space on the left side of the bed told me that they were just heading straight to the hotel. As did the text on my cell from Matt saying that Jeff and him would come round for lunch. Why wasn't Jeff telling me this? I was tempted to jump out of bed and go through and ask Louise what it all meant, but then checking the time, realised that it was barely four am, and she might kill me.

Also, she wouldn't have the answers. She would just tell me that I was thinking too much. Maybe I was.

* * *

My alarm went off a 9.15. I had been watching the clock for forty three minutes, but wasn't getting out of bed a minute before 9.15. I had been through every magazine within arm's reach and tossed them into a pile near the door to be recycled. I really did have a lot of stuff in my room. Stuff I didn't need. I would only be taking a select few items on the road with me. I was planning on living in my denim skirt and a Hardy Boyz promo t-shirt for the majority of shows.

I could hear Louise scrambling around in the kitchen. "Lou, are you cooking?" I called through, wrapping the duvet and dragging it behind me out of my room, following the smell of sausage and eggs to the kitchen. "Matt?" I dodged the coffee table, slipped by the sofa and jumped over his sports bag and flung my arms around him. "What the hell are you doing here? And why are you cooking?"

"Lou's in the shower, I was hungry and I didn't think I had any other hope of getting you out of bed without Jeff being here."

I stepped back from him, my excitement at seeing Matt disappearing as he said that Jeff wasn't with him. "Oh. Where's Jeff?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't about to say with Simon. If he did, I didn't know what I would do. But it wouldn't be pretty.

"He went to do a few things before lunch. He didn't know I was coming here, but I wanted to see Lou and I had nothing else to do."

Things. Could those be things with Simon? That was exactly what I wanted to ask Matt, but I knew that I couldn't. It would be the worst kind of awkward. And I couldn't put Matt in that position, I couldn't ask him if his brother, my boyfriend, was spending a little too much time with my ex. It would make me look bad. Not that Louise wouldn't have already mentioned my paranoia to Matt anyway, they seemed to tell each other everything.

"So how have you been? I heard you got a sterling report from those acting classes."

"I did?"

"Yeah, Simon was getting daily feedback. Jeff was a bit worried they'd have you kissing loads of guys. But like Simon said, it's just like you kissing me. That's not weird." Matt said, turning back to the eggs.

"I had to kiss three guys, and a girl."

Matt nearly dropped the egg he was sliding onto a plate. "Did you just say you kissed a girl?" he asked, doing his best not to break out into a manic grin.

"Yes, I did. I kissed three guys and a girl. But it's just like me kissing you, right? I'm not hungry, I think I'm gonna go back to bed." I sighed, turning around and dragging the duvet back through to my room.

Look's like Simon had turned into their new best friend. He had to be up to something. He just had to. Didn't he? Or maybe I was just being paranoid? Maybe it would all go away when I saw Jeff. Maybe then everything would be better.

* * *

I pinned my fringe back, allowing the rest of my blonde mess of hair fall as it wished. I couldn't be bothered taming it with the straighteners, so the loose curls and waves flowed naturally around my shoulders. I straightened out my denim skirt as I tried to decide on which shoes to wear. Footwear decisions were never usually a problem for me, but for some reason this time everything had to be perfect. I was actually nervous about seeing Jeff. We hadn't really spoken about what I had said. Once Simon had announced I wasn't going to Europe, neither of us were really in the mood and Jeff needed some sleep before the flight.

I didn't regret saying it because I love him, but maybe I just didn't do it in the best way. Maybe I shouldn't have done it on national television when he wasn't expecting it. Maybe I shouldn't have said it just days after we had defined our relationship.

A knock on my bedroom door startled me, bringing me back to the real world and away from my thoughts, which was probably a good thing. "I heard you had to kiss a girl…shame I missed that…"

I bit down on my bottom lip as a sigh of relief escaped. Even the sound of his voice comforted me. Especially now his words filled my whole room, as opposed to a crackly reception from my cell. He had his arms tightly around my waist before I had the chance to turn round from the selection of shoes, a trail of kisses over my shoulder, neck and I turned to meet his lips with mine. "Don't ever leave again," I whispered, before he kissed me again.

"I missed you Kitten." I turned to face him and slid my arms around his waist. He held on to me tightly and I didn't want him to ever let go.

* * *


	33. The Best of Days

**A/N - Thanks for reading, this one is short and sweet, keeping the story ticking along. Thanks for reading, please review...it's all going to kick off in the next few chapters and your reaction will impact on how I'm going to finish this story up.**

* * *

Chapter Thirtythree - The Best of Days

The revelation that it was really Christian masterminding the attacks on Jeff as an attempt to get back at Edge had gone down really well with the fans. They were really buying into it, especially since it was what we had all expected to happen anyway. The fans were getting what they wanted, the end of the Hardy feud and the return of tables ladders and chairs. Although tonight was a table match, I wasn't convinced that a ladder and chair or two wouldn't be involved. Especially seeing as how this whole thing started with a chair shot to the head from Matt to Jeff at the Rumble. That felt like a lifetime ago, not just a few months. So much had happened, I couldn't really get my head around it all.

No matter how many times I asked, Jeff begged me not to come ringside with him. He promised that he would be fine, but he would be better knowing that I was out of harms way, just in case anything went wrong. Just in case. I knew that there was the chance that anything could go wrong, but as I stood at the gorilla position with Matt, watching the match on a monitor, Matt assured me that nothing would go wrong, reminding me that they had been doing these crazy stunts for years and were still in one piece.

My father's words from all those years ago resounded in my head and Jeff climbed what must've been a fifteen foot ladder as Jason lay waiting for him in the centre of the ring. Is this what I really wanted to do for a living? Eight years ago, I knew it was, the WWE was the ultimate rebellion against my parents and I'd had some amazing times in eight years and now I have Jeff. I worried about the guys before anyway, all of them, Divas included - no matter how little they liked me - I didn't want to see anyone getting hurt, breaking bones, injuries that could end their career, but now it was Jeff out there risking everything. All my feelings had magnified off the scale.

I held my hand over my eyes, and turned into Matt as Jeff jumped. He had to miss this one and I just couldn't bring myself to watch. He could botch the jump, or the landing, it could all be over. "He's fine," Matt said, turning me round, keeping one hand on my shoulder.

"How do you do this?" I asked, "Really how what made you ever think that putting someone through a table was ever a good idea?"

Matt laughed, "You're going all girly on me again"

"Because I know I have to watch Jeff crash through a table in about three minutes and I don't care how many times you've done it before, it could go wrong. I'm scared, okay?"

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed and I handed him the painkillers the medics had given him before we left the arena. "I'm fine, you really don't have to fuss…"I glared at him and sighed, "Just take these and I promise I'll stop with the nagging." I stood up and checked my cell, it was nearly four. Luckily neither of us had to be at Raw tomorrow, but we had to be out of the hotel by ten, so it was time to try and sleep. I glanced over at Jeff on the bed, he held his side as he swallowed the pills. "Thank you," I sighed, going back over to the bed and lying next to him.

"Will you ever stop worrying about me?"

"No. I'll worry on Tuesday at the Superstars taping and I'll worry when you wrestle on Raw. I'll never stop worrying about you Jeff."

I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach, my arm draped over his chest. Closing my eyes, we lay in silence for a few minutes. This what being in love was supposed to be. I still hadn't brought up my slip of the tongue almost two weeks earlier. I hadn't said it again. I thought it would be awkward. Especially if he didn't say it back. Again. I hadn't asked him about Simon either, my paranoia had lessened as we hadn't bumped into him all weekend. Maybe we really were free of him, and I was just being paranoid.

I could feel Jeff moving around, and as my arm dropped onto the duvet, my eyes shot open and I rolled over. Wondering where he was going, what he was doing. He was meant to be resting. I watched him as he looked in his bag for something, unaware that I was watching him. "What you doin' J?" I asked, getting up and changing for bed.

"Yesterday, when we got back. I went and got you something, well two things. Actually one was free, and one was another thing for me. I hope you don't mind." I stifled my laughter as best I could. He was rambling, nervous. It was extremely endearing to see him all a fluster. For the past few hours he had been WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy, but now he was back to being Jeff and whatever he was on about, it seemed to scare him a little.

"Okay, you're worrying me again. What the hell are you talking about? What did you get me? And you?"

He handed me a small paper bag, and I smiled, pulling out a silver chain with a HB pendant attached to the end of it. "That was the free thing," he explained. He then handed me another paper bag, "And that's a key to my house." I looked at the small piece of metal in my hand. Speechless.

I didn't know what I thought it was going to be, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting a key to his house. That was huge. Albeit probably about as huge as me telling him I love him. "And I sort of stole your keys and got one for your apartment for me?"

"What if I didn't want you to have a key to my apartment?" I teased, "That was very presumptuous of you." He pulled me down onto the bed and started tickling me, "I was kidding, I love surprises, and I loved when we went to Cameron. Hey, you didn't give Debbie a key, did you?" I asked, fighting away from him as he continued to try and tickle me.

"Actually I didn't give her a key for a very good reason…" he trailed off, lying back down on the bed.

"Which was?" I asked, kneeling next to him, like a child trying to find out what was in the big box under the Christmas tree.

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me for a moment, a look of disbelief as if to say 'are you really asking me to say it' in much a similar way as I had done when Louise made me explain every little detail of me and Jeff.

"I wasn't in love with Debbie."

This was hardly a revelation. Jeff and Debbie were just a bit of fun. Nothing serious. Yet I still didn't know what to say. Was this about to start a discussion as to where the relationship was going. It really wasn't a discussion I wanted to be having at four in the morning. Lying down next to him, I opened my mouth to speak without really knowing what words were going to come out, "Okay."

Okay. He all but says he's in love with me, and I say okay. But then, he didn't say anything when I told him I loved him. Even at nearly thirty, I still haven't got this love thing worked out.

"Okay," Jeff said, with a slight chuckle. He stretched as he yawned, placing his arm around me and pulling me in close. I could lie here forever, I really could.

* * *


	34. Lessons

A/N - You know the drill…thanks for reading so far, please enjoy and review. Further updates on this fic will be on my profile page, so please go check it out!

Chapter Thirty-four - Lessons

The two weeks after Backlash passed with only two noticeable absences: three little words from Jeff and Louise. We had gone straight from the hotel to his house, opening the door with my key. I was in awe of everything. The house, his art, just all of it. I had only just managed to feel comfortable in Jeff's sanctuary when we had to leave again. Two weeks on the road had taken a lot out of me, I think most of it was the large amounts of time when there was just nothing to do. I wasn't one for sitting around twiddling my thumbs. Of course as soon as I mentioned this, Simon had me signed up to more acting lessons. Apparently my on screen appearances weren't quite up to scratch.

As far as I was aware, I didn't have to pretend to be scared witless about the death defying stunts my boyfriend had to perform. Evidently not, as my eyes scanned the room to be met by glares of all the drama students vying to make it in the business. To them, I had slept my way to an acting job. So in a sense, they were right. But it wasn't my dream. It was there dream. I don't have a dream.

I never did like drama kids, there was so well…dramatic. Which was apparent from the crowd I was currently in company with. The blonde to my right was dressed to impress, her wavy hair flowing over her shoulders, stopping just at the neckline of her corset. Confident in her appearance and therefore over confident in her acting ability, as she had displayed in her monologue she had performed at the start of the class. The redhead on my left was far more bearable. Gi was just starting out, she had graduated high school and didn't want to go to college. She was atypical of the bunch, so shy before class but then during her scenes she had prepared she was out of this world. If I wanted to act, I would want to be just like her. Which was funny, because she said she wanted to be just like me. In the WWE, she was a gymnast through high school, because she couldn't get onto the wrestling team. I had told her I would get her to a show one day, try and do her a favour, since she had done a few for me this past week.

The first of these favours was swapping a scene with me. Under no circumstances did I want to read an eighteen page monologue in front of thirty people. So I had traded her for a scene which still wasn't great, due to the close proximity to Darren, but it was a short scene and it was most like what I was meant to be practising anyway.

"Darren's certainly taken a liking to you," Gi said after the scene.

"Really?" I laughed, "He told me there wasn't one woman in here he'd like to have done that seen with less than me. And don't tell me it's a love hate thing. It's a reciprocated neutrality." I added, before she had the chance to cut in. "And I don't have to act like I'm in love with Jeff, because I am." Before I was bombarded with questions about Jeff, I changed the subject, "Come to the show on Monday. It's two weeks to Judgement Day, I don't have much to do and I could maybe introduce you to a few people?" I suggested.

For the first time that week in that stuffy old building, her smile seemed genuine. "I'd love to, but I can't aff-"

"I'll take care of it," I cut in, "Just pack a bag and meet me at the hotel tonight at eight. Bring your passport, maybe something to wrestle in?"

Her eyes widened, "Katrina, really? You mean? Wow. I totally didn't. You didn't. I'm just. I can't."

"You can. No go home and pack!"

LB

To say I was surprised when I found Matt, Jeff and Simon laughing over a drink at the hotel bar would be an understatement of extreme proportions. I tried my best not to be seen, but Matt waved me over. I couldn't ignore them. I had told Jeff I was going to play nice. Hopefully the acting lessons would come in handy afterall. "None of you have any work to do?" I laughed, glaring slightly at Simon as I sat next to Jeff.

"This is work," Jeff said first, "Simon and I were just talking about the possibilities of me getting another shot at the title at Judgement Day or Extreme Rules…" I could tell from his voice that Jeff was about to burst with excitement at this suggestion. It was everything he had worked for.

"Really?" I turned to Simon, who nodded. He seemed genuine. But I knew better than to think that it was as simple as that. There had to be a catch, there just had to be.

Matt finished his drink in silence, from the lack of discussion of his name, I gathered that there was little to no chance of another Matt Hardy title push. I hoped at least for Simon to try and find a way to end his heel turn, although it seemed as though the Jeff/Matt thing was going to continue for the foreseeable future regardless of what else they had planned for Jeff. "I'm gonna go call Lou, dinner later?" Matt asked, standing up.

"Yeah," I replied, as Jeff was still engrossed in conversation with Simon. "I'll come see you before then though." I stood up and hugged him, before interrupting Jeff and Simon, "Simon do you have time for a meeting this afternoon? There's a couple of things I want to discuss with you?"

Jeff glanced at me, his face screwed up with confusion. "Of course Katrina. I'm on the third floor, room three twenty." He paused to check the time, "In an hour?"

I nodded, "Great, thanks. I'm gonna go change, you gonna be long J?" I asked, hoping he would come upstairs with me now.

"I'll finish this and be up with ya soon."

LB

I changed into a lime green tank top and the most comfortable jeans I could find. In my boredom, I had also done a little bit too much shopping. Even though I hate shopping, as Jeff continued to remind me every time I returned with a bag or two. It was one of the first things he had learned about me, the first week we spent together exploring streets at four am.

Jeff still hadn't returned from his lunch date with Simon so I went through to check on Matt. The separation from Louise was pretty hard on him, as it was her. It made me realise how lucky I was to spending so much time with Jeff. Our relationship had been so much of a whirlwind that we had only really spent one week apart. Not counting the turbulent time around my birthday, but that was just all part of what brought us here.

I knocked twice on the door, "Matt s'me."

"S'open Kit."

I opened the door to find Matt sitting in front of the TV bashing away at his XBOX controller. I laughed inside my head as I saw the game he was playing. He was wrestling as himself against Edge, "You that bored?" I asked.

He paused the game as I sat down next to him, "Where's Jeff?"

"Still with Simon," I sighed, "What's the damage for Monday?"

"Someone's gonna beat me up pretty bad and Jeff's gonna jump in and save me," he finished his sentence was a light laugh, "Nah, I don't have a match so I guess I'll just be brooding around backstage. How was your last class?" he asked.

"I had to do my scene with Darren. He was intent on perfecting the kiss before we showed the class.. I'm going to tell Simon I'm finished with his classes. I mean, he's sending me to kiss other guys to piss me off."

I was glad that Matt wasn't won over by Simon's sudden change of heart towards myself and Jeff. Matt was trying to look out for both of us, but he said to do that, he had to keep his thoughts to himself for now. Not that it didn't mean I couldn't vent at him, which I did. Frequently.

"I mean, the first set of classes, I practically kissed all the guys there and then the first scene I had to do with Darren. It was practically a sex scene. Hardly PG 13 material for Raw. And then of course since I swapped my monologue with Gi, I had to do another scene with him. I only have five weeks left on my on screen contract anyway. After that…I dunno what I'm going to do…"

"What?"

I hadn't shared my doubts of the future to anyone. Not Matt. Not Louise. Especially not Jeff. The only person that had some idea of where my head was at, was John. He said he saw a look in my eye on Monday night that said more than any words I could say to tell him otherwise. I didn't deny it when he asked me if I was thinking about completely finishing with the WWE. He knew how much I detested Simon and he didn't blame me. He just told me to think very hard about all of it, before I made a decision.

To think about it, I had to discuss it with someone and Matt seemed like the logical place to start. "I'm not going to sign another contract. At least I don't think I am. I don't know. All I have is the WWE. I dropped out of college and just worked. I dunno Matt, do you ever think you're stuck in a rut?"

He shut down the console and turned to me, "Are you havin' a mid life crisis?" Matt said, stifling his laughter.

"No. Maybe? I dunno Matt. You love what you do, I've not loved work in quite a while…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

LB

I stood outside Simon's room, not exactly sure of exactly what I was going to ask him. I couldn't just spring Giovanna on him but I couldn't ask him a favour either. It was going to difficult thing to do, to convince him to do me a favour for nothing in return.

I moved forward to knock on the door just as it opened, "Good timing," Simon smiled, stepping back to let me in. "So what did you want?" he asked. I sat down on the chair he held out for me and sighed. Running my hands through my hair, I stared at my feet. "Okay…" Simon trailed off, filling the awkward silence, "I heard you made quite an impression in your lesson this afternoon. Darren was very impressed with your…talents…" His hand brushed over mine as he spoke. "I wish I had the chance to see your progress." I withdrew my hand from under his and shook my head,

"I met someone at the class. I think she's exactly what the WWE needs right now. She's an insanely amazing gymnast and she has a passion for acting. She's good at it, a million times better than I am."

"You're better than you think. I want to run through something for Monday, and then we can talk about your friend…"

"Gi. Giovanna. Or Sandy. Giovanna Sandhurst. She-"

He held his hand up to signal me to stop me from talking. He obviously wasn't interested in what I had to say about Giovanna. At least not for now. He rustled through some papers that were on his bed and paused, before taking two sheets and handing one to me. "If you really can act, you'll be able to convince me."

"Convince you?" I asked, skimming through the words he had just handed me.

It was a hot and heavy scene with Jeff they wanted to show throughout Raw. Hardly PG13, but I think that was something they were moving further away from leading up to Extreme Rules. "You want me to act out this scene, with you?" I asked, just double checking we were both on the same page, as well as holding the same one.

LB

I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me, preparing myself for what I was about to do. It wasn't as though I had many lines to learn, there wasn't much to say at all. But the rest. The rest I wasn't prepared for. It was acting. That was what I had to remind myself. It was all just acting. Wasn't it?


	35. Just Fine

Chapter Thirty-Five - Just Fine

I placed the script in front of Jeff at the table of our suite, and went straight to the shower wordlessly. No amount of shower gel would take away how I felt. Grotty. Grubby. Dirty. Filthy. But most of all guilty. Technically it was a rehearsal, no different from the scenes I had to act out in the classes earlier in the week. But none of those scenes were with my ex. I wasn't once in love with any of the guys I had to act with in the classes. The script wasn't written to include all of the little things that gave my shivers. It was all so wrong, but everything felt so familiar, yet it was full of passion. I was acting, but part of me, however small, still wanted to go further. It didn't happen, but it didn't make me feel any better about myself.

I walked out of the shower and towel dried my hair. Jeff was grinning, now lying on the bed. "I think we might have to rehearse this once or twice?"

I nodded and moved without a word to find the hairdryer. I had to say something. Tell him I ran through a few things with Simon. It was only acting. By not saying anything, it would make things seem as though they meant something. Which they might have to Simon, but they didn't mean anything to me. It was all acting. Even when he brushed the hair out of the way softly and left a trail of kisses across my shoulder and neck. The way he turned my head to meet his with a gentle pressure of just one finger. The softness and familiarity of his lips against mine. The test of pushing his tongue against my teeth, begging for entry. Denying him that, was the test, to see if I could act. It was all a game. And I didn't fall for it, but I was close to. Had I been the one sitting down in the bar with him all afternoon, I quite possibly could have fallen for it. Just like I had fallen for him all that time ago.

My hair, although it was dry, stuck out at all angles. Jeff laughed at me as I tried to make it look remotely presentable. "Just leave it, you look beautiful."

I turned around and glared at him, "That's sweet Jeff and I love you for saying it, but my hair is a mess, I have no makeup on and I'm wearing a pair of old baggy jeans and one of your shirts. This is as far from beautiful as you can get."

He shook is head. "S'wrong Kitten? What happened with Simon?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I'm just trying to convince him to take a chance on someone I met this week. He didn't seem to thrilled about the idea, so I've got until Raw to convince him." I checked the time on my cell, there was an hour before I was meeting Gi. "Did you say you wanted to do a run through of the script?" I suggested, giving him my best fake smile. What was I doing?

* * *

"You have to be more careful!" I sighed, sitting down on the bed, "You aren't going to get another title shot if you get yourself stretchered off to hospital, are ya?"

Jeff pulled at his ponytail and shook his head at me. He glanced at the piece of paper before placing it down. He took a step towards me, similarly as Simon had, but he took my hands in his more gently, tenderly, lovingly. This was real. "It's fine Katrina. I'm fine. I'll be careful, I promise."

His voiced soothed my faux concern more than Simon did. His hands were no longer in mine, but running through my hair softly, cupping my face in his hands and bringing my lips towards his. He didn't move his hands behind my neck like Simon had done, just like Simon always used to, but instead, his hands ran down my back and pulled me closer into him.

As Jeff pulled back from the kiss, I glanced up at him, my eyes meeting his and I couldn't help but smile. "I know you'll be careful, I know. But I just worry about you, okay?" I said, following the script word for word.

"And I love ya for that Kat, I do. But I'll always be careful when I've got you to come home to."

That wasn't in the script. It wasn't what Simon had said. Simon had just pulled me into another kiss, guiding my backwards against the wall, where kisses trailed from my lips and down across my collar bone, as inhaled deeply, my head leaning back towards the wall.

As I forced the not so distant memory of my ex pushing me against a wall, I shook my head at Jeff, a girlish giggle escaping as I bit down on my bottom lip. It was probably a very roundabout way of saying it, but he still said it. Sort of.

I could hear my phone start to ring in my pocket. Bad timing. "Just leave it?" Jeff suggested, "We haven't finished rehearsing…" The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to continue with the script any longer and had other things in mind. Honestly, I was grateful for the interruption, beginning to feel more awkward than I should do during a moment of intimacy with my own boyfriend.

"It might be Gi, or Lou or Matt or David." I walked around Jeff, dragging myself out of his tight grip around my waist and reaching for my phone. "It's Gi, she's waiting downstairs already."

* * *

I was grateful for female company on the road. And Gi's excitement was infectious, it was what we all needed. Leading up to Backlash, the storyline was really starting to take it's toll on us and Gi was so excited about everything that it certainly brightened up the locker room. We had a laugh with the Divas, who were adjusting to finding me as co-worker and not their boss, running around after them like I used to. And the guys…well they were completely sucked in by her dirty laugh and her individual sense of style.

The rumours were already starting, that they were going to send her off to get her signed up and trained up, hitting Summerslam with a bang. I had done all that I could to keep them from her, I didn't want her to get her hopes up. Rumours fly around the WWE fast, and it's often not long before they disappear. People come and go in this business and I didn't want that to be Giovanna. This was probably her only reasonable shot at getting a job this year and the way she moved so freely around the ring even shocked Matt and Jeff.

I always enjoyed standing in an empty arena the afternoon of a show. The hype amongst the guys was beginning to build, the last show before a PPV seemed to bring out the best in everyone, even though I feared the worst for the main event. Matt against Christian, with Jeff interfering at the end to stop Matt from being smashed through a table, but he was to say it was all about destroying Christian before Sunday. It was certainly going to entertain the fans, but I had twice as much worrying to do.

"How come you don't wrestle more? Those matches you did with Vickie were pretty awesome," Giovanna said to me as she jumped down from the turnbuckle before throwing her legs into the air in a cartwheel.

I laughed and shook my head, "I don't wrestle for real Gi, I barely even act. When my contract is up, I'm gonna out of work for the first time since I dropped outta college," I sighed. As the days grew ever closer, I really had to decide what I was going to do.

I could hear Matt and Jeff mucking around with each other as they walked down the ramp to do a bit of practise for their match. I loved always being with Jeff, but I knew in time that it would probably put a lot of pressure on our relationship. Staying with the WWE would be a hell of a lot easier for us, but I wasn't sure it was really what I wanted to. I've never known what to really do with my life.

"Help me convince Kat to wrestle, like properly wrestle…" Gi started, as Matt and Jeff slid into the ring, "I mean, who better to train you than them?"

Jeff ran behind me and threw me over his shoulder , "She's got a point, and I mean you definitely have the stamina for it…"

I slapped his back as hard as I could, "Will you please put me down?"

"Not when you beat me," he sighed.

I could hear Matt and Giovanna laughing as I began to prod Jeff in the back, "I didn't realise you warming up had anything to do with holdin' me over your shoulder. You should be jumping off ladders or doing something else stupid. Shouldn't you?"

He sat me on the turnbuckle, "How many times do I have to tell you I'll be fine, we'll both be fine."

"I don't want you to be just fine though Jeff, I mean, anything could happen. You know I worry about you." I sighed, jumping back down onto the canvas.

"I love ya for it, Kitten, you know I do. But everything will go to plan. I promise."

* * *

I was wearing a hole in the concrete I was walking on. Back and forth, back and forth, calling through to Gi every so often as she kept me updated on the match. I couldn't bring myself to watch it, which sounds stupid, but everything seemed to have intensified tonight. When Matt went into heel mode we all had to keep ourselves away from him and then Jeff got rushed off to a last minute meeting with Simon. After which he told me we should 'talk'. I was sure that at least one of us wasn't going to make it out of the arena in one piece.

I still hadn't mentioned my contract, which Simon had informed me would run until Extreme Rules, I had until then to decide what my next move would be. Maybe my decision was about to made a lot easier…

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for sticking with me so far. It's all gonna come to a head soon. Is Katrina going to sign another contract? What have Simon and Jeff been talking about? But most importantly…what do you want to happen? I'm a bit…not sure of how to end this. Let me know what you think!  
**


	36. Believe

Chapter Thirty-six - Believe

I sat with Matt in the bar of the hotel. Jeff had been held up with talking with Simon. Matt was continuing to keep his opinions to himself, and I just had to believe that everything was going to go to plan, like Jeff had told me it would with the match. He was right about that. No injuries, all went well. But then, he didn't know about my plan. Hell, I didn't even know what my plan was yet.

There was a buzz in the bar, down to the closeness of the PPV. After tonight, it was on the road to Rhode Island for most of the crew. It was the calm before the storm where everyone was at ease, before the stress and excitement of the weekend. My role was becoming less and less, with Vickie and Edge's "marriage" coming to an end in the coming weeks, it was my out too. That was the way Simon was thinking anyway, his way of keeping me was just to hang around with Jeff. But that wasn't going to pay much, if anything. I wasn't even sure of my future with Jeff, not after this prolonged conversation with Simon.

Matt was completely aware of my quietness, my one word answers, my general shortness all evening. He chose to accept it and not question me, which I was thankful for. In return, I did not question him about his mood after we left the arena. The separation from Lou was obviously difficult, and seeing it made me want to sign another contract. I didn't want to be apart from Jeff for weeks on end and I sure as hell wasn't going back to the office, but I had to do…something.

Finishing my beer and setting it down on the table, I sighed, "Another round?" The voice asking the question was pleasantly familiar. I looked up from my bottle to find the charming smile of one of my best friends in the business. Danny.

"I better not," I sighed.

Matt rolled his eyes, "She's panicking about what Jeff's gonna say ta her," he explained, "But I'll have another, thanks."

Danny soon appeared with three beers, placing one in front of me despite my protests. "I was glad to hear you two finally made it official. Where is Jeff anyway?" Danny asked, taking a drink from his beer."

"With Simon," Matt and I said simultaneously.

"Simon, as in…"

"Yes." I cut in, before he finished his sentence by referring to Simon as 'my Simon.'

Maybe I could talk to Danny, tell him what was going on. I had tried to tell Louise when she had called earlier. To tell her about Simon's test, but she would tell Matt, I was sure of it. It would get back to Jeff somehow, maybe I just had to tell him myself.

* * *

I left Matt and Danny in the bar for their guy conversations, and started packing up my stuff for Rhode Island. At least, that is what I was trying to tell myself. If whatever Jeff had to say was bad, then I would be packing for going home. I folded a couple of tank tops and placed them back in the bag I had just taken them out of when I heard the door unlock, which startled me. "Didn't mean to scare ya," Jeff said with a slight laugh as he walked into the room. I watched him close the door behind him, half expecting Simon to follow him into the room.

"What took you so long at work?" I asked, turning back to my clothes.

He sighed deeply, "We had a few things to talk about. Work stuff, but then we started talking about you," he paused and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he was about to say. "He wouldn't say much, but he said if your meeting before Raw next week goes as well as the last then you could get a great deal with a new contract which could run in with my next title reign."

I dropped the clothes I was holding and turned around. Jeff looked ecstatic, a playful grin and his eyes were so bright, glowing almost. "When do you get your shot?" I asked, throwing my arms around him.

"Extreme Rules," he replied.

Extreme Rules, the night my contract ended. The meetings with Simon were more action than talking. He was up to something. He most definitely up to something. And there was nothing I could do about it. No one I could talk to about it. I just had to deal with it, deal with it and end it. Somehow.

* * *

Two days of mayhem, and then a week at the apartment with Louise. Matt and Jeff were heading back to Cameron after the Superstars taping to do some Hardy Show bits and pieces before coming back to New York before we headed back on the road once again. I had no role in the PPV. Nothing whatsoever, which I took as a sign from Simon that he had other things in mind for me while the show was on the go.

Matt strolled into my hiding place in the back, holding his cell out, "It's Lou, I gotta go for my match." I took the phone from him and mouthed good luck to him before he walked out,

"Hey Lou," I said, trying my best to sound more upbeat than I was feeling, "How's things at home?"

"You sound like hell," she laughed, "Matt said something with you and Jeff's not right. So spill?"

Sighing, I turned to sound on the monitor up since Matt's match was about to start, "He's just been busy preparing for tonight and I haven't seen much of him since after Raw on Monday. And Simon's getting on my back about my contract. He keeps scheduling meetings for when Jeff is free."

"But I thought him and Jeff were getting on?"

I sighed again, "They are. Which just adds to the weirdness of it all." I glanced down to the monitor, Matt was making his entrance, "I still don't know what I want to do, it's just too much to think about. I better let you go give your boy your full attention."

* * *

Simon messaged me just after Matt's match saying that he had to see me immediately and would be with me shortly. The frequency of our meetings was unnecessary, there wasn't much to talk about: I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Not that a lot of talking was often done on my part, I stayed quiet, just trying to work out exactly what he was after. Even though his advanced had lessened, he hadn't given up completely.

I glanced over at the monitor, it wasn't long until Jeff's match with Jason. This would give him the Number One Contender's match at Extreme Rules, even though it would rule him "out of action" for tomorrow's Raw. He promised that although he was really going to sell his injury, he wouldn't let himself really get hurt a lot.

It was difficult to keep one eye on the monitor and be way of what Simon was doing as he paced around the room, almost as if he was circling me like a predator circles it's prey before it is about to attack. I knew Simon was willing of attacking at any time but I wasn't sure what his attack would be.

Just as Jeff started to walk down the ramp, Simon began to speak, "We've been throwing a few ideas around the office about how to keep you around, to get rid of you."

"When do I have to decide?" I ask.

"We want you at Raw tomorrow, without Jeff. Then you're free to go home until Jeff's back. Tomorrow you'll help Matt out in a match, it'll start an argument with you and Jeff when you both come back. Throw him off course slightly for his title shot. The rest of it will be decided in the office, depending on your decision."

"Okay. I'll have an answer for you tomorrow. Now, can I watch my guy win?"

Simon nodded and left the room without saying another word.

I wasn't thrilled about having another on screen fight with Jeff, it was never easy to be angry at him when I wasn't really angry at him. There was never a reason to be angry at him, ever since we got together things really had been perfect. I could only hope that things would keep going so well, but I knew that where Simon was involved, he would never make things easy.

* * *

_A/N - Things are coming to an end with this. Happy or sad, I don't know. Sequel or not, I do not know. Check my profile page for updates, please review and let me know what you think or PM with anything else. Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far - K_


	37. Easy Way Out?

**a/n - another chapter…I'm going to try and finish this up this week and if I do, posts will come faster. I'm working on another couple of things, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen with them, I might post both this week and then whatever gets the better reaction will be my focus for the rest of the summer.**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far and please review and let me know what you think! - K x**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Thirty-Seven - Easy Way Out

I lay down on the sofa, laying my head in Jeff's lap. "Do you have to go?"

He brushed my hair out of my face and sighed, "It's only a couple of days Kitten. And you could always come with Matt once he's done the Raw taping since I'm meant to be flat on my back for the week." The thought that entered my mind at that moment made me giggle, until Jeff finally realised what he had said that I was laughing at, "Kitten please, keep that dirty laugh to yourself. Come with Matt. I didn't cut you a key for nothing'."

I sat up and hugged him, but he winced slightly, "Jeff, are you really okay?" I asked. He hadn't gone for a check up after the match, no matter how often I asked him too. Eventually Matt convinced him to go, but when they returned they didn't say anything, just got on with packing up their things. "Jeff?"

"It's just some bruising, I'll rest up for a few days and wait and see how I feel when I get back for Extreme Rules."

"See how you feel? Like if you feel up to winning or not?" Jeff shrugged and stood up, his left arm hanging close by his side, "Jeff?"

"I'll be fine. Better if you come home with me?" A half smile appeared, his eyes urging me to say yes, "Please?"

I stood up, going round to his right side and taking his hand in mine as we walked from the locker room, "I'll see what I can do. But I'm making no promises."

* * *

It was harder than I thought in the hotel before Raw. Luckily I had both Matt and Gi for company, and Louise would be joining us at the show. All that was missing was Jeff, it had only been a few hours but it felt weird, him not being around. "Katrina, y'ok?"

I looked up from the magazine I was pretending to read, to find that Matt was all set to leave for the show already. "I've got more contract talks tonight. I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"What?"

I held my head in my hands, sighing deeply before trying to find the words to explain what was going on in my head. "Maybe I could try something else? I could spend some time with David and Caitlyn, y'know."

"Are you disappearing again 'cause Simon's on your back?"

I sighed again before continuing, "I don't feel comfortable with him around Matt, and I think he's getting close to Jeff to get to me. And it's working, I just need some time away. But I don't know what to tell Jeff."

* * *

I stood outside Simon's makeshift office for the evening. I could hear him and Stephanie talking, well, almost yelling at each other. "I'm not having anything to do with this Simon. Vince told you bring the drama to Raw. That does not include making people feel horrible about themselves," I heard her say.

"I'm doing what is best for business," he sighed, "Unfortunately that means that there is no need for a storyline involving Katrina."

Sighing, I knocked and opened the door simultaneously, "I thought I was getting to make that decision?" I asked.

Stephanie turned and gave me an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Katrina," she sighed, "This is outta my hands." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I stood, staring at him, holding his gaze, being sure not to blink first. Childish, but I didn't know what else to do.

Still lost for words, I waited for Simon to explain exactly what was going on. "Jeff's known for being a screw up. So it was decided that Jeff can't keep the girl, and get the title."

I breathed deeply, trying to comprehend what I had just been told. Trying to believe what I had just been told. This was an easy way for Simon to make people miserable, whether or not it was intentional was all I had to work out. "So what's the storyline?" I asked.

"Well…" he started, glancing down at the paper in front of him, "You'll be around with Matt tonight, talk him into reconciling with Jeff, so you can all hang out together, that you miss him et cetera. Then we'll do a piece with you on the phone to Jeff, explaining that you missed Matt as a friend. You'll end the call in tears, and Matt finds you. He takes you out with him for his match and you help him win. We're going to have a cash in for money in the bank next week and when you and Jeff return, he'll be focused totally on beating Jason at the PPV and so he won't want you to be around. There is a chance you could stay, I could find way to write you in…" he trailed off, gesturing for me to take a seat.

"I think you're acting has really improved, and that we could use you to bring the feud with Matt back into play, once Jeff is champion."

"But I thought Jeff couldn't get the girl, and the title?"

Simon grinned at me, taking my hand in his. I glanced down, noticing he wasn't wearing his wedding band. What the hell was he up to? "Well, there is a way around it…"

He raised his hand and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I pulled back, almost slamming my head off the wall, "I love Jeff, and you're married." I reminded him.

"Was."

"I love Jeff. And I'm not going to screw things up with him. There is nothing between us, okay?" I spoke slowly, almost trying to sound patronising.

He held his hand under my chin, "Katina Katrina Katrina…" he sighed, "You already have started to screw things up, haven't you? There's a vignette with you and Jeff before his match at the PPV, care to rehearse?" he laughed.

I stood up and pushed him away from me, "I don't care what happened with your marriage, but nothing is happening with us."

"Nothing more than already has, you mean?"

I stopped just as I got to the door, turning around to face him. I looked at the man that I thought I loved, the man I thought would never do anything to hurt me and remembered everything he had done, everything he was capable of doing again. He could ruin everything, end it all before it really had a chance to begin. He could end Jeff's dream of a World Heavyweight title reign. No chairs, no interference, a classic match that would please the fans moreso than the outcome. I hated what I was about to say, but I knew it was the only thing I could do, "What do I have to do so Jeff wins the title, and for you to stay quiet?"


	38. Last Minute

**a/n - penultimate chapter…enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight - Last Minute

Matt wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong, but I was hoping that he just thought that I was missing Jeff. I watched him closely as he read over the script for the show. I must've read it at least ten times already, to make sure that I knew exactly what I was going to say. I tried not to read too much into the script that I had been given, Simon was getting his own way now and I had no choice but to go along with it. I had given up my right to have a choice when I was given the ultimatum of Simon keeping quiet and Simon telling Jeff exactly what had been going on in the meetings.

I had convinced myself that it was better this way. It wasn't the easy option or the coward's option, it was the only option. Jeff deserved to be champion and everything else was irrelevant. The only way that Simon was going to give Jeff a good title reign was for me to disappear, unannounced, without reason. They could use it as a story device as well Simon being able to tear me and Jeff apart.

"You ready?" I glanced up at Matt, forcing a half hearted smile.

I stood up and dusted myself down, "Yeah, let's go next door."

* * *

I lay down on the sofa, playing absent-mindedly with the Hardy's pendant. It was getting easier to forget about the cameras filming the supposed intimate moments of the locker room. I focused completely on Matt, doing my best to ignore the cameras altogether. He stood in the doorway, just watching me, a small smile appearing on his face as he entered the room, "Y'ok Kat?" he asked.

I jumped up, pretending to be startled, "Seeing your face, yeah." I smiled.

"Where's Jeff?" he asked, the tiniest edge of concern in the tone of his voice.

"Home. Maybe you should go visit once we're done here. We could both go. I get to spend some time with you, talk some sense into you and then maybe you can try talking to Jeff?" I suggested hopefully. I stood up and moved closer to Matt, "You are brothers Matt, I know it's been a mess the past couple of weeks. But you need each other." The last sentence I spoke before hugging him were the easiest to say, the words I meant the most. When I upped and left unannounced, they would need each other. And Lou too. "And I've missed you."

Matt pulled away from the hug and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, "I've missed hanging out with you too Kat, but I don't know if things with Jeff will ever be the same. The things I've done…said, I've hurt him and I've hurt you."

"You were blackmailed Matt. And I sorta used you too," I reminded him, "We've all done things we aren't proud of, for different reasons. Jeff forgave me for everything I did wrong, maybe he could forgive you too?"

* * *

After my fake call to Jeff, I walked down the hall into the film crew just as planned. Although they weren't alone, Simon was with them. Obviously here to gloat. It was a lot easier to be angrier when I saw his face, his smile, his satisfied smirk at my misfortune.

Slamming my fist of the wall, I let out a small scream of frustration, before leaning against the wall and burying my head in my arms. I wasn't scripted to cry, but seeing Simon just set me off. It was the release of emotion that I needed to be able to function for the rest of the night, probably for the next few weeks as I had to lie to those that had become like family in a very short time. I was turning my back on old friends, new friends and my boyfriend. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I snapped completely. For now, this outburst would have to do.

I could hear Matt calling my name as he approached me, genuine concern in his voice. "Kit, what's wrong? What happened?"

I turned from the wall and almost collapsed onto him. I held my arms tight around his waist as he held me close into him. In the back of my mind I knew this would really set the fans off, and probably please Simon even more than the words we were following in the script. "You, all of you. That's what's wrong." I pushed away from him, wiping the tears from my eyes, "I can be friends with guys without anything going on, y'know? But Jeff can't seem to handle it. Jeff now doesn't want to talk to either of us. I just don't know what to do anymore. I love your brother Matt. I would do anything for him, everything. How do I make him see that?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "You shouldn't be alone right now. Come down ringside for my match. Jeff would want someone keeping an eye you. Even though it's his fault you're in a state like this," he sighed.

After I had successfully slipped into the ring and clocked Jason over the head with his MITB briefcase, Matt went for the pin and got the win. I stepped into the ring as scripted and moved toward Jason, who was struggling to get up. The chants of "Christian" were louder than anything else. I walked around him as he slowly got to his feet and took a microphone. "That briefcase is only gonna bring you trouble Christian. Your brother won his title because of you. You facilitated his victory, made his head bigger, made him even more unbearable. I can only hope that next week he gets crushed just like you did. Whoever is Champion come Extreme Rules, Jeff Hardy will be leaving with the gold."

* * *

I had barely sat on the bed in the hotel room when my cell began ringing incessantly with messages and soon after Jeff called, "You cried."

"Yep," I sighed, "I guess I'm done with those acting classes, huh?" He didn't laugh, but remained silent. I pictured him in my mind, pacing anxiously up and down the room, running his free hand through his hair. "Jeff?"

"Has Simon said something? Something about the new secret storyline he's keeping til Extreme Rules?"

I shuddered at the mention of his name. They had been talking, obviously. Otherwise Jeff wouldn't know there was a new storyline. I wanted more than anything to speak to him in person, for him to hold me and say something stupid to make me smile. I wanted to be with him and forget about the rest of the world for a few days. "I'm coming back with Matt. I need to pack my things, I love you."


	39. Bittersweet

**A/N - This is it. The last chapter. Is Katrina going to tell Jeff about her and Simon and stick around? Or is she going to leave unannounced as Jeff lifts the gold?**

**Thanks for sticking with me with this one, hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, and depending on feedback there may or may not be a sequel. - K x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-nine - Bittersweet

The past ten days were quite possibly the best days of my life. Louise joined us midweek, and for three days the four of us had the most amazing time. It was as though we were living in our own bubble. We went between Jeff's place and Matt's. Ordering food in and spending hours in front of the TV, or in the yard on the trampoline. I got to experience what the rest of my life could have been like. What I would have hoped it would've been if I hadn't screwed everything up. Again.

As I began packing things up, Jeff decided he was going to unpack my other bag. He wanted me to leave things here. He wanted me to have things here for whenever I stayed. Matt had told me it was Jeff's way of suggesting that I moved in without actually asking me to move in. Under any normal circumstances, I would've left things here. There is not one doubt in my mind that I could've become a North Carolina girl, blissfully in love with her native North Carolina boy. But there was a man that was in more control of my life than I was. Albeit through no fault but my own.

Simon was someone I had managed to keep from my mind most of the week, apart from when the boys speculated about the next storyline. Every time it was mentioned, I had to lie. I despised myself for it. For it all. For the lies, the cheating, all of it. I didn't deserve Jeff. I just didn't know how to make him realise it without breaking his heart. I couldn't even tell him the truth. I had to leave without reason, without a goodbye, otherwise he wouldn't get the title. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd ever dreamed of. He would never forgive me if I took that away from him and he would never forgive me if he'd found out everything that I had done. Simon knew exactly what he was doing. He was still in control after all this time. He had too much to hold over my head.

* * *

I spent the weekend in New York on my own, somehow convincing Matt, Louise and Jeff that I needed I had a few things that would take loads of time and would be really boring so they should just stay put. I had the lease put into Louise's name, although the rent was still coming out of my account. Most of my things were packed up and going to be freighted to David's house. I had told him that I was visiting soon, and that I was sending things over. I would tell him the truth when I arrived. Until then, he didn't need to be part of the lie. Just in case Lou or Jeff spoke to him. David was a terrible liar.

I boxed up the last on my belongings and waited for the removal company to come and take my life away. I left six envelopes on the coffee table, for Louise, Jeff, Matt, John, Danny and Stephanie. Stephanie was the only one of my friends that knew what was going on, sort of, but she thought it was just a storyline. I had truly hit rock bottom, there was no worse feeling than lying to everyone that I loved.

* * *

Jason paraded down to the ring with the belt around his waist, grinning from ear to ear. He was never someone that I had spoken a lot to in my time in the WWE, but he pulled of the Captain Charisma act really well. He would have to after doing it all these years. I was standing with both Matt and Jeff, as we waited to film our vignette to be shown on the Titantron live during Jason's segment. Matt watched on the monitor as we were called over to be filmed.

I walked a few paces behind Jeff, pretending to be struggling to catch up with him, "Jeff, please, can we just talk?"

"You could talk to Matt," he said as he increased his pace.

"Just tell me what I have to do. Anything, please Jeff. I love you. What do you want me to do?" The words I spoke had a chilling resemblance to the conversation that I'd had with Simon days earlier. No coincidence, I'm sure.

Sighing, he stopped reluctantly, "I don't have time for this right now Katrina. Sunday, at Extreme Rules, I get a shot at Christian. The title. Everything I've worked for. Everything I've dreamed of. I love you, I do…"

I stepped back, "It's okay. I don't want to fight. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll be there on Sunday to see you get the title." I walked away, ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was sure would return on Sunday. On Sunday when I would be there to see him with the title, but wouldn't be there when he lifted the gold above his head. I wouldn't be there when the referee raised his hand. I wouldn't be there when the cheers screamed in elation as he climbed each of the turnbuckles. I wouldn't be there by his side at the best moment of his career. I wouldn't be there for any of his career. These steps I took now, on camera, acting, were harder than the steps I knew I had to take on Sunday, because as I turned to face him, he smiled, holding his arms open. I walked into his warm embrace, swallowing the lump in the my throat. Those steps were harder, because come Sunday, I would never see that smile again. I would never be the reason for that smile again.

* * *

The days leading up to Extreme Rules were bittersweet. I knew these were the final few days I would be spending with my WWE family, but I had to continue on as if nothing was going to change. Organise to go out with the Divas, make plans for catching up with Danny at the Raw taping. Tell Louise we'd have a weekend to ourselves at the apartment. Jeff had started talking about plans for Christmas, trying to convince me to get my parents in a room together with me, with us, and try to sort things out. The last few days felt as though they had moulded into one. I went with Jeff to every gym session, match practise, interview, meet and greet, I went everywhere with him.

Trying to sleep on Saturday night was near impossible. I did my best to remain quiet and stay still, not wanting to disturb Jeff. He needed a good night's sleep before the most important day of his life. He needed a good night's sleep before he experienced one of the best moments in his life, and before I ruined it. Before I ruined everything.

I watched Jeff sleep for what felt like hours before I must have fallen asleep myself. I was woken by Jeff placing the softest of kisses on my forehead and lips. I forced my eyes open and looked up at Jeff, a sleepy smile on his face. "Mornin' beautiful."

"Morning Jeff," I sighed, knowing that was the last time I would ever say those words. "How do you feel?" I asked,

"It feels like Christmas morning," he grinned, "Apart from I know it's going to the best day"

* * *

I stayed behind at the hotel after everyone had left. I was the only link to the WWE left in the hotel. I dragged my bag down to reception, and to my rental. I parked nearby the arena, trying to lessen the likelihood of being spotted rushing from the arena after the match.

The first person I bumped into at the arena was Simon, he walked past me without a word. He smiled knowingly and continue to his office. There was a murmur of excitement, tonight was going to be a night to remember. Each match with some sort of gimmick, it was always kept things interesting and something always happened to make the matches a little more interesting than usual.

Jeff was stretching in his locker room when I eventually found it, the halls in the arena were a bit like a maze, "Started already?"

He jumped to his feet when he saw me, rushing over to pull me into a hug. "I wish you could be out there with me tonight," he sighed, "But I already spoke to Simon." I did my best to remain relaxed in his arms when Jeff said Simon's name, "But he said you have to stay back here because of the storyline. Sorry."

He held my hand as we sat down on the sofa, "Can't be helped." I rested my head on his shoulder and put my arm around his waist. "I could fall asleep like this."

"You were tossin' an' turnin' all night. You should rest."

"Did I keep you awake?" He nodded, "Have you got time for a nap now?" I asked hopefully, time spent with Jeff asleep was time I didn't have to lie to him.

He chuckled, "A nap? We're not sixty Kitten. But I've got a spare hour, I guess. For you."

We lay on the sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I must've drifted off at some point as he spoke to me. Talking about everything we would do the next time we were home. It sounded perfect. But I knew it was never going to happen.

* * *

Jeff paced nervously as the time for his match grew closer. The knot in his stomach was probably similar to the one in mine. "You'll be careful out there, won't you?"

He stopped pacing, "I'm always careful," he reminded me.

"But…just…you know I worry." I could barely string two words together. I wanted to tell him I was leaving. I had to say something so he knew that it wasn't because of him, that it was for him. "Tonight's your dream Jeff, I just want things to happen as they're supposed to."

"Don't worry. I'm not jumping off any ladders tonight," he laughed. I smiled, though inside I was torn. I knew that he had chosen to say that because of the conversation that we'd had about my parents before we got together, officially anyway. "But I still want you chasing after me around the world, okay?"

"What if you had to chase me around the world?"

He looked at me puzzled, his lips curling into a frown. "What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just nervous for ya, and talkin' nonsense. I'm glad things turned around for you. I mean, when we first met you weren't in the best of pla-"

He cut me off with a kiss. I savoured the moment, knowing it would be our last kiss. "I love you," he said between kisses.

"I lo-"

"-Sorry Jeff, but you gotta go get ready."

"I know," he called back to Matt, before turning to me, "I know," he smiled before walking to the gorilla position with Matt.

"Goodbye Jeff, I love you," I whispered to myself.

* * *

I watched the match alone. Lou was sitting in the arena with some of the girls from the office who had come for the weekend. The camera panned to Matt standing at the top of the ramp, just to entice the fans, making them wonder whether or not he was going to interfere. Matt wanted me to watch with him, at the top of the ramp, he said that I was to straight out as soon as the filming had ended. He said that Jeff would love it, but most of all the fans would love the three of us standing together in the middle of the ring celebrating Jeff's victory.

Unhooking my Hardy's pendant, I glanced down at the screen. Jason had just jumped over the top rope and clattered down on Jeff. The referee checked both men were fine to continue before starting to count them both out. This was it. I placed the pendant down on the table in Matt and Jeff's locker-room just as Jeff crawled under the bottom rope and into the ring. I didn't watch anymore, I couldn't bring myself to see the joy on his face when I knew I was soon going to be the one to destroy it.

The bell rang, and Jeff's music began to play. I scribbled sorry on the back of a photo of the four of us taken that morning and lay it next to the pendant. As far as I was aware, no one saw me rush from the locker room, out a fire exit and run to my rental. No one saw the tears streaming down my face as I started the car engine and ran away from both the best and worst thing in my life.

They say misery loves company, but I longed to be alone as I sat on the plane, counting down the hours until I was with David and Caitlyn. It would be then the questions would come and I would really have to face all that I had done. Until then, I had to pretend, for my own sanity, that everything was fine. When really everything was probably as far from fine as things could be.

* * *


End file.
